La Ecuación de Dante
by jos Black
Summary: ¿Si tuvieses que ir al infierno? ¿Con quien lo compartirias? ¿Y si tu peor enemiga nunca lo fue? Solos, muertos y con las sombras acechando..DRAMIONE
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling

Esto va a ser un fic muy cortito. Solo una idea suelta que tenía por allí. ¿Romance? Quizás, de pronto,espero que lo disfruten y me den ideas para continuar. Besos. Inspirado en el Infierno de Dante y la pelicula Silent Hill.

Nota: Republico ya que alguien me dijo que tenia puntos suspensivos de mas, me puse a revisar, pues si tenia razon, espero que les guste asi, ademas corregi algunos errores de redacción. Nota 2: ya me imagino la cara del PPC respecto a eso, bueno errar es de humanos, ¿no?. Nota 3: no utilizo Beta readers, en lo posible, de pronto es una tonteria, pero es parte del Codigo Jos Black.

Capitulo 1 Infierno

El mundo como lo conocía había acabado. Inexplicablemente todos habían desaparecido. Magos, muggles, las calles estaban vacías. Se había levantado esa mañana, en su mansión de Malfoy Manor en donde vivía desde hacia mas de dos años con sus padres como un perfecto amargado. Sin esperanzas, sin ilusiones. Y de pronto todo habia perdido el sentido.

Después de su experiencia con Voldemort nada volvió a ser igual para él, las heridas físicas se habían curado pero las mentales lo convirtieron en un muerto en vida. No tenia amigos. todos habia huido o simplemente no querían relacionarse con gente como él. No tenia novia, al parecer si bien su papel en la guerra solo había sido el de ser una marioneta, el solo hecho de apedillarse Malfoy lo había convertido en una escoria, hasta Pansy lo había abandonado. Solo vivía para rumiar arrepentimiento dentro de su cerebro, tratando de encontrarle una vía de escape a tanta soledad. Se repetía una y otra vez que si, si era posible que su vida acabase a los diecinueve años.

La noche anterior finalmente había encontrado la solución, mezclo algo de veneno con Brandy y lo hizo, bebió su pasaje de escape a su inútil existencia. Pero de alguna manera algo había salido mal, esa mañana despertó como todas las mañanas, con algo de frustración se vistió y miro por la ventana, el sol bañaba los jardines, sin embargo, su madre no estaba allí, disfrutando de su paseo matinal. A Draco Malfoy se le hizo extraño, pero pronto aparto esa idea de su cabeza, de nuevo otro día anodino empezaba, otro en donde debía pelear constantemente con sus fantasmas interiores. No tenia derecho ni a suicidarse en paz. !Maldita sea! Vivía constantemente alterado, en cada esquina veía al protagonista de todas sus pesadillas, al culpable de haber fracturado su mente, a quien lo había obligado a cometer los mas atroces actos de sadismo. Estaba a un paso de enloquecer y quizás esa mañana finalmente lo había hecho…………………….quizás.

Con mucha fuerza de voluntad, bajo hasta el comedor, y de nuevo se percato que estaba solo. se preguntaba en donde estaban todos. Busco por toda la casa y estaba vacía.

Todo estaba en perfecto orden, incluso el fuego de la chimenea estaba encendido, pero no había absolutamente nadie, ¿Dónde demonios se habían metido sus padres? Mientras caminaba por un pasillo se detuvo ante un espejo, trago grueso cuando observo su reflejo, lucia pálido como un cadáver y profundas ojeras adornaban sus ojos, coloco sus manos sobre su cara y la estrujo. Era joven, pero su alma había muerto hacia muchos años, por los actos que estuvo destinado a cometer. Estaba podrido por dentro y solo el suicidio era su salida, la única que tenia, pero al parecer hasta eso le estaba vedado, el consuelo de quitarse la vida por su propia mano.

A pesar de todos esos pensamientos lúgubres, Draco seguía siendo un tipo bien analítico, aun al borde de convertirse en un verdadero desquiciado, en un suicida. todavía tenia algo de cordura, una pregunta iba y venia dentro de su torturada mente. ¿Dónde estaban todos?, se pellizco un antebrazo para asegurarse de que no seguía dormido. Todo estaba como siempre, exceptuando la curiosa situación de que no había nadie en su casa, ni humanos, ni los elfos domésticos. Luego de revisar hasta la ultima habitación de Malfoy Manor, decidió hacer algo, salir al exterior. Cuando sus pasos lo llevaron a la salida de la mansión, el desasosiego se apodero de su cuerpo, las manos le sudaron y su corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte que incluso podía escucharlo. Tenia dos años que no salía de su casa, sufría de agorafobia, una de las tantas compulsiones y fobias que había desarrollado en esos años, la otra es que tenia una necesidad constante de lavarse las manos, como si el agua o el jabón pudiesen quitarle la suciedad de las manos, por mucho que lo intentase siempre las veía manchadas de sangre……sangre inocente. Draco respiro profundo y cerro los ojos, apretó las manos a su costado y dio un paso adelante, luego adelanto el otro pie, se atrevió a abrir los ojos y se dio cuenta que increíblemente no había sido tan difícil. Su corazón todavía latía desbocado, pero ya sus manos no sudaban tanto; podía hacerlo, TENIA QUE HACERLO.

Llevaba abrigo y una bufanda, estaban en otoño y las mañanas eran frías, después de sobreponerse a la sensación de nausea y mareo que tenia, metió sus manos en los bolsillos y empezó su camino a lo desconocido

Recorrió las calles del distrito de Withshire, la parte mágica y luego la muggle, esa por lo que había correteado cuando niño a escondidas de su padre, las calles estaban desiertas, las tiendas estaban abiertas pero no había nadie dentro y los carros lucían abandonados en media calle, incluso uno de ellos estaba tragándose un semáforo. Una extraña sensación de calma inundaba el ambiente, había tanto silencio que era incomodo, luego de andar por unas horas se dio cuenta que había una ausencia absoluta de seres humanos, el tiempo parecía hacerse congelado, luego de un rato se percato de otro hecho inusual, tampoco habían animales en las cercanías, ni el ladrido de un perro ni el canto de un ave rompían la quietud del silencio. Draco enfoco su intensa mirada gris en el suelo, se arrodillo , coloco sus pálidas manos sobre este, arrastrándolas y se dio cuenta que tampoco habían hormigas ni ningún otro insecto. No había vida en lo absoluto……………….ni rastros.

Un temor irracional intento apoderarse de su cabeza, pero años de práctica lo ayudaron a sobreponerse y conservar el control ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Dónde estaban las personas? ¿Seria que había muerto y se encontraba en alguna clase de infierno? Mientras las horas trascurrían lentamente, el joven sentado en una banca de una plaza en el centro del pueblo, mas se daba cuenta de que la ultima posibilidad era la única que tenia algo de lógica. Él se había envenenado, era lo suficientemente bueno en pociones para haber calculado correctamente la dosis, si, estaba muerto y Dios o quien quiera que fuese, lo estaba haciendo pagar de la manera mas lógica, con soledad, que era lo que mas odiaba y lo que mas tenia, estar completamente solo…………………muerto…………solitario en un infierno que extrañamente se parecía al mundo real.

El día transcurrió hasta la hora del crepúsculo, el joven permaneció todo el día inmerso en sus recuerdos, sentando sin hacer absolutamente nada, no vio a nadie en ese lapso de tiempo, cerca de las seis de la tarde, Draco sintió un retortijón en el estomago, fue realmente una sorpresa, extrañamente tenia hambre y también tenia ganas de realizar sus funciones biológicas ¿Era eso compatible con estar muerto? Sin duda no tenia respuesta para aquello, nunca había estado muerto en su vida, ni tampoco conocía a nadie que hubiese retornado de ese estado. Después de varios minutos pensando, decidió que probablemente su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas a su cuerpo. Estaba muerto y estaba en su infierno personalizado, lo demás eran puras conjeturas y seguramente un montón de tonterías. Se levanto con algo de pereza de la banca y decidió entrar a unas de las tiendas que lucían un aviso de neon que intermitentemente indicaba "Abierto".

Era una tienda de víveres muggles, Draco entro sin muchos aspavientos y se dirigió al mostrador, reviso por un momento la caja registradora, intento abrirla pero no pudo. Mirando a todos lados y sintiéndose estupido por haberlo hecho, le dio un fuerte golpe a la registradora y la cajetilla se abrió, revelando una gran cantidad de billetes en su interior. Tomo uno, solo uno. Igual, no necesitaba dinero, estaba muerto y aun si no lo estuviera, tenia a su disposición toda la ciudad, no tenia que pagar por nada, pero algunas costumbres eran difíciles de dejar, era un cleptómano, siempre lo había sido, tenia una gran colección de objetos robados en su armario, siempre eran tonterías, lápices, plumas, libros, regalos de Navidad y San Valentín de sus antiguos compañeros de colegio y de su familia, ropa interior de algunas de sus novias, pasadores, la mayoría objetos sin ningún valor aparente para nadie solo para él. Draco veía la esencia de cada persona en sus objetos personales, tenia en sus manos algo de su historia, eran como si fuesen de su posesión, aunque fuesen de esa forma. Quizás alguien le dijo alguna vez que era un enfermo, probablemente era así, pero solo se consideraba un coleccionista, un curioso coleccionista de la vida de la gente. Esa que siempre había observado detrás de una vidriera, sin poder acercarse.

Guardo el billete en su abrigo, junto a su varita y se dedico a recorrer los pasillos. Sus ojos curiosos revisaban los estantes, jamás en su vida había estado en un supermercado muggle, sabia que existían, de hecho, a la mayoría de la gente podría sorprenderle todas las cosas que sabia de los muggles…………….mucho……………_al enemigo hay que conocerlo íntimamente………_…una máxima de su padre que era una de las pocas cosas con las que estaba de acuerdo con él, el resto era historia…._puré de patatas en polvo……………..decididamente asqueroso………………………….Curry……………muy picante…………………..Galletas………………por fin algo agradable._

Draco se detuvo ante el estante y escogió galletas de vainilla y chocolate. Se sentó en el suelo, algo que vivo y sano jamás hubiese hecho, pero al fin y al cabo si ya estaba muerto, que importaban las maneras sociales. En media hora dio cuenta del paquete y pronto sintió sed. Se levanto con agilidad y fue al refrigerador, tomo una botella de algo que parecía jugo de uva, la destapo y la tomo a pecho hasta que se sacio. El liquido se escurrió por las comisuras de sus labios y se limpio la boca con la manga de su abrigo, por un momento estuvo tentando a reírse por ese gesto tan desprovisto de sutileza alguna. Si su madre lo viese, 19 años de educación tirados a la basura cuando nadie te mira, cuando no eres el foco de atención. Perfecto, le iba a encantar estar muerto.

De pronto sintió los vellos de su nuca erizándose, era como si algo lo estuviese observando. Dio un giro con rapidez y vislumbro una sombra pasando de un pasillo a otro. Draco tiro el envase de jugo de uva al piso con brusquedad y caminó entre los corredores con rapidez ¿Su imaginación de nuevo le estaba jugando una mala pasada?, recorrió toda la tienda y finalmente se dio por vencido. Sin embargo la sensación de estar vigilado no lo abandono, tomo la varita y la esgrimió, sin moverse siquiera, utilizo su visión periférica para observar a su alrededor, haciendo uso de todo su entrenamiento de mortifago, no vio nada. Luego dio un rodeo sobre si mismo y casi se muere del susto (metaforicamente hablando por supuesto) frente a una pantalla estaba su reflejo. Luego de un momento de total desconcierto, se dio cuenta que solo era un monitor, se acerco a él y se vio desde otra posición, busco la cámara que de seguro estaba conectada a este y la encontró.

Bien, efectivamente si estaba siendo vigilado.....por el equipo de seguridad de la tienda. Muggles desconfiados, igual siempre la gente robaba o por lo menos estaba seguro de ello. Se sintió orgulloso de si mismo, no era tan tonto en eso de asuntos muggles.

Tomo un carrito de compras y lo lleno de todas las cosas que se le apetecieron, chocolate, dulces, gaseosas, todo lo que no había ni por asomo en su casa. Otra cosa que noto, en el infierno, la electicidad funcionaba, raro pero muy raro. Arrastro el carrito de compras y se paro frente a la tienda e intento desaparecerse, con incredulidad se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo, agito su varita un par de veces y se dio cuenta de que era inútil, al parecer en el infierno la magia no funcionaba. Draco estaba estupefacto ¿Cómo no lo había sentido? Meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro, iba a ser difícil acostumbrarse pero igual, tenía toda una eternidad para hacerlo. Observo su varita con nostalgia y luego la lanzo a un rincón. Ni modo, aprendería a sobrellevarlo.

Conduciendo su carrito en medio de la calle, se maldijo una y otra vez no saber manejar autos, en ese momento le ahorrarían un buen trecho de camino hasta la mansión Malfoy. Ya estaba oscureciendo y las estrellas hacían su aparición. Miro un rato hacia el cielo, intentando ver si era diferente a cuando estaba vivo, pues si, estaba igual, la Osa Menor lo saludaba desde las alturas, así como su propia constelación El Dragon. Draconus………….Draco.

Luego un rato sintió el cansancio y como se le acalambraba una pierna, se arrimo a una acera y se sentó en ella, masajeándose las corvas. Tenia mucho tiempo que no caminaba, en general siempre estaba encerrado en su habitación, él era el mejor ejemplo de una juventud desperdiciada, en todos los aspectos. Sinceramente la idea de estar muerto le atraía, en el mundo de los vivos no tenia nada que hacer ni nada que desear, aunque la expectativa de estar sin magia no era muy atractiva. Y además. estaba muerto pero se sentía vivo. Era curioso y de alguna manera inquietante. Vio que las luces de las calles del pueblo se encendían, raro………………….extremadamente raro. Pero en su infierno, tendría que aprender como eran las reglas que dominaban ese mundo, al final y al cabo a Draco Malfoy no le gustaban las sorpresas. Estuvo tentado a meterse a uno de los departamentos del edificio que tenia a su lado, solo por curiosear, luego de un momento de cavilación, lo hizo, igual nadie lo estaba esperando en casa.

Se dirigió a un edificio de ladrillos rojos, abrió la puerta de entrada y camino por un estrecho pasillo, había poca luz, una lámpara parpadeaba intermitentemente sobre su cabeza, puertas franqueaban ambos lados del pasillo, todas estaban cerradas, siguió caminando y doblo una esquina, apuro el paso al ver que había una puerta al final, si tenia suerte esta estaría abierta. De pronto escucho un sonido parecido al ruido de una sirena, como si fuese una especie de alarma. Algo innato, quizas pánico, sentido de supervivencia, cautela se apodero de su cerebro. Draco empezó a correr como un desesperado hacia la puerta, pero antes de que la llegase a tocar, esta se abrió y una mano femenina lo jalo hacia su interior, Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido, estuvo tentado a gritar pero le taparon la boca, en medio de la oscuridad su captor ahogo un grito de sorpresa, Draco se acostumbro a la falta de luz y se dio cuenta con quien estaba junto a él. Era definitivo, estaba muerto………………… en el infierno………………….pagando todos sus pecados…………………..porque justo delante de él estaba Hermione Granger mirándolo como si efectivamente hubiese visto un fantasma. La chica dejo de tocarlo y retrocedió.

-¿Tú?- Hermione no salía de su asombro. Tres días atrás había despertado en ese sitio, uno totalmente desconocido para ella. Al principio pensó que era un sueño, luego recordó con amargura lo que había sucedido antes de perder la consciencia, las horas pasaron y tuvo que aceptar la realidad, estaba muerta. Tres días fueron suficientes para darse cuenta que no podía regresar. para percatarse que no tenia magia y para conocer el secreto terrible que aguardaba en ese lugar cuando caía la noche. La injusticia de su suerte la hacia rabiar, ¿Por qué demonios estaba en ese sitio desconocido tan desolado? ¿No era que ella merecería al menos un sitio bonito, con jardines, animales, angeles y San Pedro agitando las llaves del paraíso frente a sus narices? ¿Es que haber ayudado a desaparecer a Voldemort no le hacia merecedora de un cielo como Dios mandaba?

-¿Tú?- exclamo Draco con desagrado. De todos los seres humanos posibles………….¿Ella? Si……………el infierno, allí era donde estaba, en el peor infierno posible. Definitivamente no había justicia en su destino. Hermione Granger y descanso eterno no eran frases compatibles

-Calla- Hermione le tapo con su mano su boca y él se deshizo de ella con violencia, la chica retrocedió unos pasos y luego se sentó sobre el piso abrazándose las rodillas. Vestía unos jeans que estaban algo sucios y una bata de hospital con una abertura que dejaba ver toda su espalda. Estaba pálida y ojerosa con los cabellos castaños despeinados. Su rostro tenía una expresión de fatiga y tristeza. Draco la miro por un momento y decidido a no compartir su infierno con una de sus peores enemigas se dio la vuelta y fue hasta la puerta dispuesto a salir de allí. Bien, de seguro ese lugar infierno o purgatorio, lo que fuese, era lo suficientemente grande para no volvérsela a encontrar jamás.

-Si yo fuera tú no haría eso- dijo ella con frialdad- pero si quieres enfrentarte a _ellos_, hazlo, igual no me importa.

Draco nunca supo porque hizo caso, lo cierto fue que se detuvo en el acto. Quizás había sido la manera tan seca pero a la vez desprovista de algún tipo de reproche con que ella le había hablado, quizás fue su aspecto vulnerable y tan desvalido como el de él o de pronto la curiosidad de saber porque demonios estaba allí. Se dio una vuelta para mirarla.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntó con voz agria.

-No lo se- dijo ella- son como sombras. La primera noche que estuve aquí los vi, no fue agradable, sentí algo muy raro, era como si me cerebro me apremiara a esconderme. No dude, simplemente me oculté, aquí he estado desde entonces. Pero solo los siento aparecer en las noches.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes aquí?- pregunto Draco sin moverse de su sitio.

-Tres días. Desperté en este pueblo, creo que se llama Wiltshire, no se como llegue aquí, solo recuerdo un accidente, iba en mi auto camino a casa y me salí de la vía- la voz de Hermione empezó a quebrarse y paro de hablar. ¿Seria cierto que estaba muerta? ¿Y su familia? ¿Y Ron y Harry? ¿Seria que jamás volvería a verlos?

-Estas muerta- dijo con convencimiento Draco, porque ¿De que otra manera estaría ella con él en el infierno?- tan muerta como yo.

-No puedo creerlo, esto tiene que tener una explicación- dijo ella en un murmullo.

-No, estamos muerto, estoy seguro. Por lo menos yo estoy muerto- dijo Draco dejándose caer al suelo, flexiono sus rodillas y le dirigió una mirada intensa- la pregunta es ¿Qué demonios haces tú en mi …infierno?

-Típico- dijo ella bufando exasperada, no se habia equivocado ni era un espejismo, ese chico rubio que tenia enfrente era Draco Malfoy, ¿Quien mas podria adjudicarse de manera tan ilogica algo tan disparatado como el sitio en donde se encontraban?- ¿Quién diablos te dijo que este es tu infierno? Bien podría ser el mío.

-Estamos en el pueblo cercano a mi casa- dijo él con autosuficiencia- así que por lo menos geográficamente es mi infierno.

-¿Cuándo apareciste aquí?- pregunto ella.

-Hoy- contesto él.

-Entonces todo esta aclarado- respondió Hermione- Este es mi infierno.

-Tenemos que seguir peleando hasta después de muertos- contesto Draco con acritud- es que ni siquiera hecha cadáver dejas de ser tú.

-Lo mismo digo- contesto ella-¿Qué te paso?

-Suicidio- contesto Draco encogiéndose de hombros, ella lo miro intensa y largamente. Draco desvío su mirada- desde el final de la guerra las cosas no han estado muy bien para mi.

-Lo supe- dijo ella sin agregar mas nada. Sabia de boca de Harry todo lo que el chico había sufrido, sentia lastima, compasión y a la vez rabia ¿Qué ser humano merecía esa tortura? Ser el juguete y el chivo expiatorio de Voldemort era un trago amargo para cualquiera. En esos dos años las malas lenguas decían que Draco Malfoy había enloquecido y extrañamente ella no se sentía cómoda con esa idea. Ciertamente lo detestó en aquellos dias de guerra, lo odió desde la primera vez que lo había visto, sabia que el sentimiento era mutuo, Malfoy era un imbecil como ninguno pero ella era alguien muy caritativo y muy amable, no le deseaba mal despues de todo. Sus felonias habían sido cosas de chico, como un bellaco se había empeñado en ser el duro del colegio. lo de Voldemort era harina de otro costal.

-No quiero tu lastima Granger- dijo secamente Draco.

-No la tienes- respondió ella mintiendo descaradamente, su tono de voz la había delatado completamente- solamente te estoy diciendo que me entere que permanecías aislado en tu casa, es todo.

-Esas sombras- dijo Draco- ¿Qué son?

-No estoy muy segura- dijo Hermione- de hecho no tengo una respuesta para todo, aunque no lo creas.

-¿En serio? Que decepción- se burló Draco.

Hermione entonces se levanto y busco una almohada y una manta algo sucia, se tiro en el suelo ante la vista estupefacta de Draco.

-¿Vas a dormir con esas cosas afuera?- dijo Draco un poco azorado. Viendolo desde otra perspectiva, ella era una bruja muy buena, quizas no hubiese magia, pero tambien era una chica inteligente y tenia mas tiempo en ese sitio que él, se habia defendido de las sombras una vez y de seguro lo podria hacer de nuevo y de paso ayudarlo a él de paso.

-No pueden traspasar las puertas, se quedan en las calles o en los pasillos, me di cuenta solo por casualidad- dijo ella cerrando los ojos. Estaba cansada, tambien muy confundida, pero de alguna manera, ver a otra persona, aunque fuese Draco Malfoy le daba seguridad, no sabia como explicar todo el miedo que había sentido en esos tres días y sus respectivas noches pero por lo menos esa noche no estaría sola- como te habrás dado cuenta tu cuerpo funciona igual que cuando estabas vivos, sientes hambre y cansancio, pero no tenemos magia. Ahora eres un muggle Malfoy.

-No – dijo él- solo soy un muerto- observo que la chica le daba la espalda y se acurrucaba con su manta. Era cierto, le molestaba que fuese precisamente ella la que estuviese en ese sitio con él, pero por otro lado el fantasma de la soledad estaba alejado………..por lo menos en ese momento. Se arrastro hasta quedar al lado de ella, tomo una estaca de madera que había en el piso, la apretó con fuerza y se quedo mirando la puerta, dispuesto a atacar cualquier cosa que la franquease.

Hermione sintió el calor del cuerpo del chico cerca del suyo, lo suficiente para alterarla. Se maldijo por estupida. Ya no era una adolescente sufriendo por cosas que no podian ser. Gracias al cielo, ella en su buen tino jamas lo dejo entrever ni tampoco se lo confeso a nadie, se habia llevado su secreto a la tumba.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto ella.

-Vigilo- dijo Draco, de alguna manera ese asunto de _Ellos _lo había tomado de sorpresa, algo le decía que esos seres no eran para nada agradables……………la sombra en la tienda……………..¿si solo aparecían de noche? Entonces ¿que era esa presencia que había sentido en el supermercado?- no sabemos como funciona el asunto de las sombras en este infierno. Mejor, no sabemos si realmente estamos en el infierno. Lo unico cierto es que al parecer solo somos tú y yo. Lo haremos por turnos, tengo un reloj, te dejare dormir tres horas y luego tú vigilas mientras yo duermo.

-Estamos haciendo un trato- dijo ella adormilada.

-Si Granger- dijo Malfoy- por increíble que parezca, al parecer, por hoy……estamos haciendo un trato.


	2. La Divina Comedia

Disclamer: personajes de JK ROWLING, referencias a DANTE, GOETHE, JOHN MILTON y cualquier escritor por ahí que haga referencia al submundo.

Bueno aquí les va, espero que lo disfruten, por favor no hacer conclusiones apresuradas, espérense un poquito y se sorprenderán, o eso al menos, espero.

Capitulo 2 La Divina Comedia

Despertó de la manera mas incomoda posible, si alguien alguna vez le hubiese dicho que era posible dormir sentado, jamás le hubiese creído, pero, increíblemente lo estaba experimentado en carne propia. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido debido a la posición antinatural que había asumido durante la noche, con su barbilla descansando en su pecho, sus piernas estaban estiradas, su espalda se apoyaba en un bulto blando detrás de él y su mano agarraba con fuerza la estaca de madera que había tomado hacia unas pocas horas. Luego de su desconcierto inicial, Draco recordó en donde se hallaba.

Infierno. La palabra a esas alturas se le antojaba hasta cómica. De hecho su vida hasta entonces había sido casi un chiste, uno de proporciones bíblicas, una verdadera divina comedia. Y no era que se sintiese un mártir, de hecho odiaba que le tuviesen lastima, la pura verdad era que Draco Malfoy, hijo y nieto de mortifago, único descendiente de una familia sangre pura que había hecho las elecciones equivocadas aliándose con cuanto Mago Tenebroso aparecía en el panorama, había sido un niño solitario, posteriormente un adolescente amargado siempre en busca del poder y la aceptación de sus padres, un patan con las mujeres, un mortifago mediocre y por ultimo, la guinda del pastel, el chivo expiatorio de Lord Voldemort. Suficiente para escribir una tragicomedia de su existencia. Mientras toda la gente que conocía se dedico a buscarle un rumbo a su vida, él hizo todo lo posible, consciente o incoscientemente por destruir la suya. Era su culpa, era esclavo de sus propias decisiones, si se lo hubiese rogado a su padre, jamás se hubiese convertido en mortifago, bastaba que lo sacasen del país o que hubiese fingido una enfermedad incurable y contagiosa, total, Blaise Zabinni había hecho lo mismo durante la guerra mágica y había regresado posteriormente con su cerebro sano y salvo. Pero no, él era Draco Malfoy, ansioso de fama y poder, orgulloso hasta mas no poder, seguro de que tenia un destino brillante, aunque este dependiese de convertirse en un asesino. Nunca había sido un cobarde, pero se dio cuenta de que no era lo que creía ser cuando tuvo la oportunidad de matar a Albus Dumblendore y no lo hizo, quizás por miedo o quizás por respeto, después de todo, el viejo había apostado por su alma, algo que ni siquiera él mismo había hecho. No lo mató y debido a eso, la desgracia cayó sobre su cabeza. Demasiado creído de si mismo, no se percato de lo que fue, lo que aún era, solo un chico, otro mas del montón y encima, algo sobrepasado por las circunstancias. Justo como en ese momento.

Draco suspiro y se apoyo en el bulto que tenia a sus espaldas, el cual sabía que se trataba de Hermione Granger. Oía su respiración pausada, la chica de seguro seguía durmiendo profundamente, él miro su reloj y maldijo en su cabeza, eran las seis de la mañana, se había quedado dormido, jamás la despertó. No era de los que usualmente tenia gestos caballerosos como dejar a la dama en apuros dormir toda la noche, y menos a ella, una sangre sucia igualada_, perdón él ahora no pensaba en esos términos_, digamos entonces, una sabelotodo igualada. Pero sin querer queriendo, lo había hecho. De todas formas, ya habían medio aclarado la situación, trabajarían en equipo, por lo menos esa noche, pero el cansancio había hecho lo suyo, se durmió, como un idiota, a pesar del peligro latente que según ella, rondaba afuera de las cuatro paredes en donde se encontraban.

Observo a su alrededor, estaban metidos en lo que parecía ser un pequeño deposito, el olor a pintura y kerosene era bastante fuerte, a pesar de la poca luz que había en el lugar observo algunas escobas y cubetas, estantes a ambos lados con artículos de limpieza y ninguna ventana. La ironía del sitio lo hizo sonreír por un momento, la sangre sucia escondida en el lugar de limpieza. Que tonto, casi era una frase nazi. Si, aquellos locos alemanes que se dejaron convencer por Grindelwald. Alguna vez había leído que en los campos de concentración, donde los locos metían a los indeseables, llevaban a estos como corderos al matadero a unas duchas, con la excusa de que iban a bañarlos, cuando en realidad lo que hacían eran asfixiarlos con gas. Tristemente…irónico. De seguro fue a algún Malfoy al que se le ocurrió la idea. Cuando se lo proponían, podían llegar a ser bastante creativos. Lo sabia de primera mano, al final y al cabo, era su familia. Y las conexiones de su abuelo Abraxas con Grindelwald no fueron nunca ningún secreto.

¿Qué lugar mas extraño habían escogido los poderes superiores para enviar su alma? No era una persona religiosa, de hecho, en general los magos no lo eran, no creía en un Dios, pero si en algo superior. Lo que sabia del cielo y el infierno lo conocía por libros de historia, de literatura, muggle o mágica. Daba igual, un buen libro siempre lo seria, independientemente de quien lo escribiese. Draco Malfoy podía ser un ser despreciable, pero eso si, era un canalla culto. Si hubiese tenido que escoger, sin duda se hubiese ido a ese lugar en America conocido como Las Vegas, por lo que había escuchado decir, ese si era un verdadero infierno terrenal, en todos los sentidos. Para algunas cosas, los muggles podían ser una gente realmente divertida y con un sentido de la perversión que haría ruborizarse al mentado abuelo Abraxas.

Draco sonrío ante sus propios pensamientos, ni muerto podía pensar en aquello, lo bueno era que si tenia hambre de comida, quizás otros apetitos en él siguieran indemnes, lastima que estuviese un poco oxidado para ese asunto, en realidad habían pasado algunos años desde la ultima vez; cuando estas metido hasta el cuello en mierda, el sexo ya no es una prioridad. Había sido iniciado temprano en los placeres de la carne, como lo llamaba su padre, total, era un Malfoy y estos fueron famosos durante siglos por sus devaneos en los asuntos de cama. Sin duda se había hecho de un verdadero expediente policial en Hogwarts, sedujo a bastantes chicas y con muchas ni siquiera había hecho el intento, simplemente se arrojaron a sus brazos. No se consideraba especialmente guapo, para su propio gusto, era muy flaco, desgarbado, pálido y con ese terrible color de cabello que lo hacia ver casi como un ser extraterrestre (otro termino muggle para enriquecer su léxico), pero al parecer el dinero era el mejor afrodisíaco del mundo.

A pesar de toda la imagen que tenia de si mismo, nada favorecedora para ser honestos, Draco Malfoy gustaba a las chicas y a él le encantaban las mujeres, eran su hobbie favorito. Ahora, serle fiel a alguna de ellas, era harina de otro costal. Su personalidad era intrínsecamente egoísta, siempre buscaba su propia satisfacción por sobre los intereses de los demás. No podía echarle la culpa a su madre, quien era el ser mas considerado que había conocido en la vida, tampoco a su padre, que extrañamente le era fiel a su madre, o por lo menos lo disimulaba muy bien, era que simplemente él era así, era su carácter. Y cuando la bandeja llega a tus manos, eres un tonto si la rechazas, sobre todo si esta repleta de suculentos manjares para saborear.

Siempre se justificaba con lo mismo, no era su culpa si ellas desesperaban por tener algo con él, o por lo menos eso fue lo que siempre le dijo a Pansy, quien fue la mas constante en sus años de colegio. Se aferró a ella, porque la conocía desde chico, era su amiga, tenían muchas cosas en común, apartando lo obvio en una relación, ella parecía preocuparse realmente por él o por lo menos así lo había creído. ¡Oh Decepción! Cuando Pansy Parkinson tuvo que demostrar todo lo que pregonaba a viva voz que sentía por él, fracasó abismalmente, lo desecho como un trapo viejo en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Y por primera vez, Draco Malfoy sintió como se le rompía el corazón. No era que estuviese enamorado de ella, no era un experto en el tema, pero realmente nunca sintió esas cosas que generalmente se asociaban al amor romántico, no se le aceleraba el corazón, ni tampoco suspiraba por los pasillos por ella, el asunto era que estaba tan acostumbrado a su presencia, que daba por hecho que Pansy lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, era su incondicional. Pero no, no había sido así, ella se comportó como la serpiente que era cuando cayó en desgracia y lo abandonó, cuando más necesitaba de alguien.

-Perra ingrata- masculló Draco Malfoy refiriéndose a su ex novia.

Hermione se movió mientras dormía y él la sintió a su espalda. Se giro un momento para verla y observo que su cabello antes indomable, estaba completamente liso con pequeñas ondas en las puntas, lo tenia desperdigado sobre el suelo. Ella estaba acurrucada medio arropada con una manta gris opaco, la tenia enrollada en sus caderas, dejando que la abertura de la bata de hospital expusiera toda la extensión de su espalda. Draco observo esa parte de la anatomía de la chica por un instante. _Vaya, tiene pecas en la espalda, muchísimas pecas, nunca lo hubiese imaginado, con su color de piel , casi dorado._ Después de un rato mirándola descaradamente se giro un poco molesto. No era momento de pensar tonterías y menos con ella……..que jamás le había despertado un mal pensamiento mas allá del obvio…………incomodidad.. En realidad su antipatía por la chica nació en el mismo instante que supo que era una sangre sucia, no lo pensó, ni lo analizó, simplemente dio por hecho que sus diferencias de sangre los convertían inmediatamente en enemigos. Dio el primer paso a lo que se convirtió posteriormente en una gran enemistad, con el paso de los años el motivo inicial de esta se hizo mas fuerte y mas turbio, aunque de vez en cuando, a pesar de que por su boca jamás salio un halago dirigido hacia ella, no dejaba de admirar su presencia de animo y su inteligencia.

Ella quizás, era la única chica que veía como un contendiente digno para él, sangre sucia y todo lo demás, era una gran bruja. No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero fue por ella que empezó a tener dudas acerca de lo que su padre insistía como el derecho natural de la magia para los sangre limpia. Era casi imposible imaginar (¿y porque no?, aceptar) que una sangre sucia hiciese gala de tal destreza mágica, pero no, ella era la mejor de su curso, así de sencillo, mucho mejor que Potter y que él. En esos años, no insistió mucho sobre el tema, igual los beneficios de sostener una guerra contra los impuros eran superiores a las consideraciones morales sobre ello. Claro, él era un chico estupido de dieciséis años. Cuando se dio cuenta de la magnitud del problema en donde se había metido, ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos.

Quizás el momento mas bajo de su vida, fue cuando Bellatrix Lestrange le preguntó sobre la identidad de Hermione Granger en su casa, cuando los capturaron. Draco se removió en su sitio, ¿como olvidarse de aquello? jamás en su vida lo haría o en este caso, en su muerte. Recordó la escena como si la estuviese viendo a través de una ventana, lucia como una piltrafa humana, estaba tan pálido que trasparentaba. Cuando su tía hizo las fatídica preguntas ¿_Conoces a esta muchacha Draco? ¿Responde? ¿Es esta la sangre sucia amiguita de Potter?, _ su lengua se le pegó al paladar y por un momento sus ojos contactaron con los de ella. La mirada de Hermione Granger le taladró su alma, pudo sentir el miedo de la chica como propio, la culpabilidad por todas las cosas que había hecho obligado o no, llenaron su mente. Se sintió mezquino, miserable, idiota, imbecil, la peor persona sobre la tierra, un pobre ser humano. Una parte de su cerebro quería que la torturasen, por sangre sucia, por perfecta………….pero la otra increíblemente quería sacarla de allí y salvarla de las garras de la demente de su tía, seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto por primera vez en su vida. Y por increíble que parezca, ……….no habló, se mordió la lengua, no la delató, y para colmo, jamás se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Fue único acto de nobleza en toda su vida o por lo menos el que siempre recordó amargamente. Aunque fuese ilógico, aunque nadie se lo agradeciese, aunque él mismo se recrimino luego el motivo, sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que lo había impulsado a ese acto de desconocida generosidad, por lo menos para él, lo había hecho, mintió, en ese momento se lanzo al agua………….sin importarle nada. Fue una completa estupidez, después de todo que beneficio le reportó, ninguno, al contrario.

Por supuesto, Draco sufrió las consecuencias de mentir descaradamente o de ocultar la verdad, solo era cuestión de semántica, al final habia sido lo mismo, una tontería. A pesar del disfraz de Potter, todos al final se enteraron de quienes eran, especialmente Voldemort. Lograron escapar y para colmo, de manera humillante inclusive perdió su varita en el enfrentamiento, quizás hasta lo hizo intencionalmente, traicionándose inconscientemente por su momento de vulnerabilidad, en donde le vio el sentido a la tamaña atrocidad del asunto donde estaba metido de cabeza. Lo pago con sangre, literalmente hablando, ese momento de debilidad. Pero con ese acto, si bien se aseguró ser un traumatizado por el resto de su vida, por lo menos tuvo el consuelo de ver un destello de la persona que alguna vez hubiese podido ser. Alguien muy diferente en lo que se convirtió posteriormente….perdón en lo que lo convirtieron, un despojo de ser humano. Todo por una persona que era una completa desconocida y que ni siquiera le caía bien. De nuevo…………..la divina comedia de su vida. El ser humano es el único animal que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra. Y al parecer él insistía en el infierno en seguirse tropezando por tercera vez.

Primero………Dumblendore…………..después Granger. Dos errores………..quizás no de juicio………pero si estratégicos, dos equivocaciones fatales. Había salido vivo de eso por pura suerte. Si es que a lo que lo había sometido Voldemort podría considerarse vida.

Y ahora esa chica, que retóricamente hablando, había significado bastantes cosas contradictorias para él, y quizás era la culpable involuntaria de otras tantas, aunque ella nunca lo supo, compartía su suerte. Loco, bastante loco. Le incomodaba su presencia, precisamente porque Hermione Granger le hacia recordar cosas y situaciones que él decididamente no quería evocar. Si hubiese podido escoger, preferiría a Pansy, precisamente para hacer su vida un infierno por traidora. Draco se río un rato por su cáustico sentido del humor. Además _¿No se suponía que Granger era un excelente ser humano y que de seguro le aguardaba todo un esplendido cielo solo para ella? ¿Qué demonios hacia allí?_ Si es que era cierto que estaban en el infierno. Si es que era verdad que estaban muertos. Porque la analítica mente de Draco Malfoy estaba poniendo todo de nuevo sobre el tapete.

Un ruido metálico, seco, rápido lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se levanto del suelo con agilidad y no sin dudar, se acerco a la puerta que estaba solo a unos pasos de él y pego su oreja en esta. De nuevo oyó el sonido. Su mano se cerró sobre el pomo de la puerta y la abrió lentamente, el pasillo seguía oscuro puesto que todavía no había salido el sol, salio del depósito y caminando con lentitud se adentro en el pasillo, recorrió unos metros y doblo una esquina. Mientras caminaba, se decía a si mismo que de pronto no estaba haciendo lo correcto, quizás era mejor esperar que amaneciese, pero no…..últimamente cometer actos estupidos era su manera de conducirse.

De nuevo el miedo irracional se apodero de su cerebro y entonces lo vio, una figura evanescente, una sombra, conformada por volutas de niebla ennegrecida, que poco a poco fueron reuniéndose, tomando forma hasta convertirse en un ser corpóreo. Era parecido a un hombre, de unos dos metros de estatura, con el pecho descubierto y un casco triangular en la cabeza que ocultaba su rostro, en su mano tenia una cimitarra, se situó frente a él. Draco sintió que mientras su cerebro le impelía salir corriendo de allí inmediatamente, sus músculos no le respondían. El ser se acercaba más a él a cada segundo. Draco Malfoy sabia que probablemente él estaba muerto, pero incomprensiblemente temía por su vida, no podía moverse, estaba paralizado.

-Soy el Sephirot- una voz grave retumbo dentro del casco de metal, era lejana, a la vez que cercana, y también fría, gélida, totalmente sobrenatural- vengo a cumplir la ley del bien y el mal. Devorare tu alma.

Entonces Draco sintió como le tomaban de la mano y lo arrastraban hacia atrás. No se resistió y nunca supo a ciencia cierta el como, pero se entrego a una carrera frenética junto a Hermione Granger quien había llegado justo a tiempo hasta su posición antes que El Sephirot. Doblaron en la esquina a la dirección contraria al depósito. La joven lo jalaba con fuerza desmedida, muy superior a lo normal en una chica.

-Corre- grito Hermione- corre y no mires atrás.

Draco obedeció impelido por el pánico sobrenatural que estaba sintiendo, poco a poco vio la salida, señalada por la luz de la mañana. El sonido a sus espaldas se hacia mas potente, oía como El Sephirot hacia chirriar su cimitarra chocándola contra las paredes del pasillo. El ruido metálico le hizo doler los dientes.

Miedo………pánico……terror………..era justamente lo que estaba sintiendo. Además de unas ganas inauditas de salir de allí como fuese.

Cuando llegaron al exterior, vieron al sol despuntando sobre el horizonte. Hermione llego primero, pero pronto Draco se adelantó, ella detuvo su carrera y giro su cuerpo, con una patada cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Lo había hecho con una agilidad tremenda, moviéndose casi como si estuviese volando, pero extrañamente él lo había percibido como si fuese en cámara lenta. Draco parpadeo dos veces, tratando de aclarar su vista, la miraba sorprendido, ella estaba totalmente despeinada, con la bata de hospital mal acomodada en su cuerpo, las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo y una expresión temible en su cara. Tenia el cuerpo con las rodillas flexionadas y en posición de ataque, parecía estar dispuesta a batirse en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con aquello que los perseguía. Luego de un momento en donde espero que ese escalofriante ser llamado El Sephirot saliese del edificio nada paso. Hermione se relajó y se giro de nuevo para verlo, encarándolo. Sus ojos despedían llamas de lo furiosa que estaba.

-Te dije claramente que no salieras de allí- dijo ella- eres un completo estupido.

-Escuche un ruido- se justificó Draco tratando de recuperar el aliento- Salí para ver de que se trataba.

-Haces todo al revés- contesto ella molesta- cuando escuchas un ruido en un lugar como este simplemente te quedas en donde estas. Este sitio es peligroso, donde demonios sea que estemos.

-¿Estamos muertos por Merlín?- dijo él exasperado- no tememos nada que temer. No vamos a morir dos veces

-Eso es algo que me estoy preguntando seriamente desde hace tres días ¿Que te dijo?- entonces los ojos de Hermione se ensombrecieron. Ese ser …………….los había encontrado……………..todo por culpa de Malfoy.

-Algo sobre una ley del bien y el mal- contesto Draco- que su nombre es El Sephirot y que…………..

-Devoraría tu alma- termino Hermione de completar las palabras-Exactamente lo que me dijo a mi cuando lo encontré justo al llegar aquí. No entiendes Malfoy……………….estamos muertos, pero conservamos nuestras almas y esa cosa las quiere para él. Seria bastante bueno que tuvieses miedo………perder el alma no debe ser agradable aun cuando estés completamente muerto…….imagínate a un dementor, me late que El Sephirot es muchísimo peor ¿Te gustaría pasar el resto de la eternidad con ese sujeto?

-No- contesto Draco de mala gana. La asustadiza Granger había desaparecido para siempre y ahora tenia frente a él a la mandona e insufrible del colegio- pero tampoco quiero pasar el resto de la eternidad contigo si a eso vamos. Pero pensandolo bien, entre los dos me quedo contigo- el chico se encogió de hombros resignado, era mejor seguir mal acompañado que solo en ese maldito lugar- por lo menos no quieres arrancarme la cabeza ni comerte mi alma.

-No estés tan seguro de ello………digo lo de arrancarte la cabeza con mis propias manos por idiota. ¡Te dije que no te movieses de allí! ¡Que ellos salían en la oscuridad!- le contesto Hermione caminando de un lado a otro pensativa. Draco la siguió hasta que se canso y se sentó de nuevo en el suelo. Estaban en una calle diferente a aquella por la cual había entrado en el edificio. Pero ya era de día, suspiro aliviado, pasarían al menos ocho horas antes de vérselas otra vez con esa especie de demonio. ¡Diablos! Porque no se le había ocurrido suicidarse en verano, por lo menos anochecía a las diez pm en la mitad de agosto. Pero no............estaban en Otoño, los dias eran cortos.

-Ni modo, nos encontró, ya sabe donde nos escondemos. Tendremos que buscar otro sitio. Sephirot……………ley del bien y el mal- Hermione hablaba para si misma y mientras lo hacia apoyaba las manos en su cintura- ¿Por qué diablos me suena conocido?- sus pupilas se achicaban mientras revisaba los recovecos de su cerebro intentando recordar donde había escuchado antes esas palabras, por supuesto su lógica se impuso- Debemos buscar en un libro- se dirigió a Draco Malfoy- ¿En este pueblo hay una biblioteca publica?

Draco volteo los ojos…………………..si, era definitivo, Hermione Granger había vuelto. Biblioteca, ¡JA! Que otra cosa se le iba a ocurrir a la sabelotodo del colegio sino buscar en una biblioteca.

-Ni puta idea- dijo él.

-Haz el intento quieres- exclamo ella con desagrado- dijiste que este era tu pueblo.

-Vi una tienda turística cuando venia hacia acá ayer- recordó Draco- de seguro deben tener una guía de la ciudad, seria lo mas lógico. Conozco mas o menos el sitio, pero no recuerdo ninguna biblioteca. Podemos buscar y luego ir a Malfoy Manor antes de que anochezca, allí hay otra biblioteca.

-Vamos- dijo Hermione, Draco se adelantó y ella lo siguió.

-Tengo que conseguir algo de ropa- dijo ella para si misma, la bata de hospital y sus jeans estaban hechos un desastre. Parecía una mendiga. No era que le preocupara especialmente su aspecto físico, si viva tampoco se habia tomado esas molestias, pero estaba sucia y extrañamente sentía frío, mucho frío.

-Eso es cierto, luces como una desamparada- comento Draco a la ligera, mientras miraba cauteloso hacia todos lados. Era extraño pero mientras más tiempo pasaba en ese sitio menos le gustaba y más cauteloso se volvía. Algo le decía que no todo era lo que parecía en ese extraño y a la vez familiar lugar.

-Gracias por los elogios- continúo ella mordiéndose la lengua para no agregar un insulto. Estaban metidos en ese atolladero y lo único que se le ocurría al imbecil era hacer comentarios insulsos sobre sus ropas.

-Estoy hablando en serio- dijo Draco, luego hizo gala de toda su odiosidad- esa bata se esta deshaciendo sobre ti. A menos que quieras mostrarme tus atributos femeninos, debes conseguirte algo apropiado para cubrirte. O quizas seas exhibicionista. Pero como creo que definitivamente no lo eres, pues debemos buscarte ropa. Además hace frío, veo como tiemblas

-Jamás en la vida te había escuchado hablar tanto- comento ella un poco estupefacta. Se abrazo así misma, si, definitivamente hacia frío. Draco se detuvo y la miro. Estaba muy pálida. Sin pensarlo mucho, se quito el abrigo negro que tenia y se lo ofreció.

-Créeme que estoy tan sorprendido como tú, de pronto es que tengo meses que no hablo con nadie. Tómalo- dijo él agitando su abrigo frente a la chica, quien al parecer tenia algo de reticencia para cogerlo- vas a enfermarte.

-Estoy muerta, no puedo enfermarme- dijo ella, tomando el abrigo y cubriéndose con él, le quedaba algo largo, pero era reconfortante sentir calor. El aroma del joven impregnaba la prenda, olor a madera y a tabaco, muy masculino. Lo disfruto por un rato, ¿Quien lo diría?, Malfoy se estaba portando como todo un caballero.

-Respecto a si estamos muertos o no, eso seria un buen tema para discutir- dijo el chico metiéndose las manos en los pantalones. Era un idiota, ¿Para que darle el abrigo? Ahora el que se estaba congelando era él. Miro la cara de la chica, sus mejillas lucían algo de color. Si……….sabia porque lo había hecho……..por lastima.

-¿No has salido del deposito desde que apareciste?- preguntó Draco.

-Dos veces, para buscar algo de comer- dijo ella- a mi no me da pena admitir mi pánico. Todavía me estoy reponiendo. No fue nada fácil.

-Seguro- dijo Draco. Por supuesto que debió haber sido difícil, morir no era nada fácil, se dijo a si mismo. Se estremeció un poco al recordar todo lo que había pasado por su mente cuando decidió envenenarse, estar en ese lugar, solo, quizás era un castigo por quitarse la vida, algunas religiones pregonaban terribles castigos para quienes se atreviesen a ello, lo aceptaba, tranquilo, pero ella había fallecido en un accidente……..entonces…..¿Era que ella merecia un castigo? ¿Hermione Granger guardaba algun sucio secreto? ademas, la aptitud de la chica era un poco desconcertante, a veces parecia completamente ida, como la noche anterior cuando la encontró ¿Cual era su problema mas allá de estar en un sitio desconocido?

-¿No vas a gritarme, pelearte conmigo o algo parecido?- pregunto ella, un poco sorprendida por la actitud tranquila del chico- Tu comportamiento es algo extraño no pareces tú. Estas bastante diplomático conmigo, estoy tentada a provocarte para que volvamos a la normalidad. Esta faceta tuya me asusta - Draco la miro asombrado, exactamente lo que estaba pensando acerca de ella, estaba muy extraña, por ratos irascible y al otro calmada.

-No perderé el tiempo de esa manera contigo- contesto el joven rubio mirándola de reojo. Algo mas ajustado a la realidad era que no se le antojaba pelear con ella, ya lo había hecho hasta cansarse cuando ambos estaban vivos, quizás era hora de cambiar las cosas. No había mas motivación de la verdaderamente importante, se sentía solo….quería compartir con alguien- me conviene estar de buenas contigo, te la debo, me salvaste el pellejo en dos ocasiones. Pero te advierto, no me provoques. Seré educado pero no soy ningún pelele.

-No te acostumbres a que salve tu culo- comento ella de pasada. Pero solo lo dijo por frustración, no le había costado nada salvarlo de las garras de El Sephirot. Perder a la única persona con quien hablar en ese sórdido lugar en donde estaban no era una perspectiva muy agradable. Sin embargo, una pregunta iba una y otra vez en su cabeza ¿Por qué ella estaba allí? ¿Justamente con él? Quizás………..era eso…….. ¡No! era imposible, ella había desterrado todos esos confusos sentimientos de duda que la habían embargado en una ocasión. Seria posible que…………_no, no Hermione, no pienses tonterías, además, ya todo pasó, están muertos. No hay nada que preguntar, ni nada que aclarar. Nada._

Mientras caminaban, escucharon otro sonido sorprendente. Tanto Hermione como Draco se paralizaron…………………no podía ser o ¿Si?. Hermione empezó a caminar de un lado a otro intranquila, mirando a todas direcciones, Draco la observaba con temor.

-¿Escuchaste lo mismo que yo?- dijo ella taladrándolo con la intensidad de su mirada. No estaba loca, no, lo que había escuchado era exactamente lo que era.

-Se oye como…..un niño llorando- dijo Draco totalmente incrédulo.

-Rayos, no te quedes allí parado ayúdame a buscarlo- dijo Hermione corriendo por toda la calle.

Draco tomo la dirección contraria, entraron y salieron de varios edificios. El eco del llanto hacia que no pudiesen discernir con exactitud de donde provenía. De pronto, Draco lo escucho un poco mas intenso y encontró el origen entre unos setos en un jardín.

-Granger- grito Draco y le hizo señas a la joven. Se inclino y tomo el pequeño bulto en sus brazos. Le costo un poco sostenerlo, jamás había tenido a un bebe en los brazos en su vida. Se le hacia un poco extraño. Miro la arrugada cara del pequeño, enrojecida de tanto llorar y se dio cuenta, por lo chico que era, que seguramente tendría unos pocos días de vida. ¡_Diablos! ¿Qué demonios hace un niño recién nacido en ese infernal universo paralelo a donde había ido su alma? ¿Es que también estaba tan muerto como ellos?_

Hermione llego rápidamente hasta donde se encontraban, y sin mediar palabra le quito al bebe de los brazos. Draco la dejo, estaba tan perplejo que no se atrevió a protestar. Tenía casi doce horas junto a ella y ni un insulto había salido de su boca, después de todo ni ganas tenia al final y al cabo. Su odio hacia ella hacia mucho tiempo que se había esfumado…………..solo le había quedado una extraña incomodidad. Y esta aumentaba en ese momento, cuando lucia tan rara con un niño en brazos. Draco abrió la boca para decir algo, pero estaba tan impactado observando como manejaba con destreza al niño en sus brazos, que se calló.

-Tranquilo lindo- Hermione meció un poco al niño, que pareció tranquilizarse un poco ante la calidez de los arrullos de la chica. Ella lo apretó contra si y con una mano descubrió la cabecita del pequeño. Su cabello era rubio y esos ojos que la miraban atentamente eran bien oscuros, como un gris oscuro casi negro. Camino unos pasos y se sentó con el niño en brazos en la acera de la calle, lo descubrió de la manta que lo arropaba y se dio cuenta de que era un varón.

-¿Y entonces?- Draco se acerco caminando- ya diste rienda suelta a todos tus instintos maternales. Granger ¿Qué demonios hace un bebe aquí?

-De seguro murió- dijo ella con tristeza- como nosotros- Acaricio la cabecita del niño y este de pronto se quedo profundamente dormido. Ella se levanto con agilidad y se coloco frente al joven rubio.

-¿Niño o niña?- pregunto Draco un poco curioso.

-Niño. Cambio de planes- dijo ella, antes de que pudiese seguir hablando, Draco la interrumpió.

-¿No pensaras quedártelo?- pregunto estupefacto- Vamos Granger, ¿No estarás en serio pensando quedártelo?

-Ni siquiera imagines que lo voy a dejar tirado como un pedazo de nada, ¡es un bebe!- dijo ella en un murmullo- y baja la voz que se quedo dormido- Hermione le dirigió una mirada de reproche- sabia que no habías dejado de ser un completo desgraciado, no me engañaste con esa mascara de apacibilidad.

-Oh no no- dijo Draco extendiendo las manos sin hacer caso a la petición de la chica- que hice yo para merecer esto. Una sangre sucia malhumorada con cambios de personalidad y un bebe llorón. ¡Diablos!, esto es peor que cualquier cosa que me hubiese imaginado jamás.

-Yo tampoco lo estoy disfrutando- exclamo Hermione, sintiendo una punzada de molestia al escuchar la frase "Sangre sucia"- créeme que no es el paraíso para mi.

-Tenemos que buscar una biblioteca, por si no te acuerdas- comento agriamente Draco- para tratar de averiguar- entonces se coloco frente a ella y le enseño los dedos de su mano, colocándolos justo frente a la cara de Hermione- uno, ¿donde estamos?, dos ¿que es el Sephirot?, tres ¿que coño es la ley del bien y el mal? , cuarto ¿porque estamos juntos aquí?, quinto, ¿como hacer para que cada quien se vaya al lugar donde corresponde su alma? porque ni de asomo pienses que me quiero quedar toda la eternidad contigo……..no estoy tan desesperado- estaba mintiendo por supuesto, la idea de quedarse solo en ese lugar lo aterraba, pero tenia que imponer su criterio ante la chica. ¿Qué rayos pasaba por la cabeza de Hermione Granger? Un niño no les traería más que dolores de cabeza ¿Ni que ella fuese su madre?

-Pensándolo bien- dijo ella haciendo caso omiso de su súbito ataque de histerismo- no creo que podamos conseguir esas respuestas en una biblioteca muggle común y corriente. Más bien, parece algo esotérico, así que deberíamos probar con una tienda de esas no convencionales.

-Me perdí- comento Draco mas calmado. Miro la tierna carita del bebe y algo se removió en su interior, lucia tan desvalido. _Draco Malfoy te acabas de tropezar con la cuarta piedra en tu camino,_ _¡Diablos_!, meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro dándose por vencido y continuo hablando- cuando te refieres a no convencionales, exactamente de que estamos hablando.

-De una tienda de lo oculto Malfoy, ya se de donde me suenan las palabras Sephirot y la ley del bien y el mal- comento ella pensativa- La Cábala.

-¿Cábala?- Draco frunció el seño- nunca había oído esa palabra. ¿Es alguna clase de magia?

-Algunos dicen que si, es el estudio de lo oculto en la religión judía, hay mucha numerología también, se parece a la aritmancia- dijo ella- no soy experta en el tema, pero leer como demente a veces te lleva por destinos insospechados. Así que debemos buscar una librería esotérica o una tienda esotérica o una sinagoga o mejor, una librería judía.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que en un respetable pueblo ingles como Wilthshire encontraremos algunas de las esas cosas?- pregunto Draco con sorna- no me mal interpretes Granger, no soy un racista aunque demuestre lo contrario. A golpes aprendí que estaba totalmente equivocado. Además, estar muerto te pone las cosas en perspectiva. Pero lo que abunda en Inglaterra son los hindues, muslins, siks, no los judíos.

-En primer lugar, si los Malfoy´s viven aquí quítale el adjetivo "respetable" a este pueblo- dijo ella con cinismo- en segundo lugar, si hay algo que tenemos los ingleses y por lo cual somos famosos es nuestro sentido de lo ecléctico y lo extravagante. Te puedo asegurar que hay una tienda aquí de eso. Es moda, el New Wave. Aunque no hayan judíos, hindues, siks, musulmanes o católicos en este pueblo.

-¿Qué hacemos con Mini-me?- comento Draco irónico.

-Ya te diste cuenta que es rubio- dijo ella divertida, Draco asintió. Hermione se sorprendió a esa mención a las películas de Mike Myes, al parecer, Draco Malfoy era toda una cajita de sorpresas. Miro del nuevo al niño- No se parece nada a ti, salvo por lo rubio, esperemos que continúe así.

-Su cabello destella con el sol, es casi albino y ya me di cuenta que no tiene cejas- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros, para su propia apreciación, el bebe tenia su color de cabello, su nariz y su boca, pero no le daría un motivo a Hermione Granger para discutir esa tontería. Igual todos los niños pequeños se parecen a todo el mundo- luce como mi hermanito menor.

-Bueno pequeña imitación de Draco Malfoy, te llevaremos con nosotros- dijo ella dirigiéndose al pequeño- por lo pronto te pondremos un nombre.

-Espero que ni por asomo vayas a ponerle un nombre ridículo al niño- comento Draco con sorna- como por ejemplo algo que empiece por H o por R.

-No tenía pensado ponerle Hermione- dijo ella.

-No lo digo por ti, es varón- contesto Draco con voz cansina.

-Bueno señor ingenioso, ¿Tienes alguna idea en mente?- dijo ella dirigiéndole una mirada desafiante que Draco no pudo evitar devolver.

-Ya que lo mencionas- dijo él dispuesto a seguir recorriendo el pueblo hasta encontrar la dichosa biblioteca- vamos a ponerle un nombre digno del lugar en donde renació, o apareció o lo que fuese. Lo llamaremos Dante.

-¿Cómo Dante Alighieri? ¿El poeta?- contesto Hermione- el del Infierno, el que se metió un porro kilométrico y escribió la Divina Comedia, con Virgilio de guía turístico.

-Ese mismo- dijo Draco apurando el paso.

-Caray, no sabía que leías libros muggles- comento ella verdaderamente con sorpresa- es decir, definitivamente estabas loco de atar. Me imagino que tus padres no estarían para nada contentos.

-Que puedo decir- dijo Draco – soy o era un depresivo suicida. Eso me daba permiso para hacer lo que me viniese en gana. También me torture un poco con Stephen King, si te interesa tanto, pero creo que Cujo no es un buen nombre para nadie que no sea un San Bernardo asesino.

-Definitivamente esto es el infierno- comento Hermione tratando de tragarse una carcajada de incredulidad. Vaya, era algo muy trastornado estar riéndose del sarcasmo de Draco Malfoy. Imposible desde todo punto coherente de vista. Pero igual…………al parecer estaban fuera de su realidad habitual. Quizás no fuese tan malo hacerse la idea de que eran otras personas, unas que no tenían una historia pasada bastante incomoda.

Draco se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba rezagada y paro su marcha. Se giro y le dijo.

-¿En serio te llevaras al bebe?- pregunto él.

-Si- dijo ella con seguridad.

-Bien- contesto Draco girándose dándole la espalda y siguiendo su camino- Considéralo un regalo, igual…………pensándolo bien, no seria bueno dejarlo por ahí, muriéndose de hambre y frío, con ese Sephirot rondando. Además hoy es un día de extraño, yo te he encontrado a ti y me ayudaste, nos encontramos al niño y es justo ayudarlo.

Hermione miro al niño y sonrío. Era bien mono, habría que buscarle algo de ropa y también algo de comer. También pañales. _Oh, Oh, creo que esa parte a Malfoy no le va a gustar para nada. _

-Dante ¿Dónde esta tu mami? ¿Ella también murió?- le dijo seria, el bebe se removió en su regazo. Una oleada de inesperada ternura la invadió y también tristeza. Ella nunca tendría niños, estaba muerta.

-Y ahora cargamos con un molestoso fardo de tres kilos- continuo rezongando Draco- no era suficiente con las sombras, con el maldito Sephirot sino que ahora………………tenemos un bebe a bordo. ¡Diablos! - él, motivado por cierta nobleza que no quería aceptarse como proveniente de su herido corazón, lo había aceptado. ¡ Que diablos te pasa Malfoy! Es que acaso ¡Te estas volviendo un sentimental!, ¡BAH!

-Tranquilo bebe, no te pasara nada, el hombre rubio que te ha dado el nombre es un imbecil, pero al parecer la muerte le ha caído de maravilla a su carácter. No te hará nada, ni lo escuches- Hermione hablaba con el bebe quien había despertado y la miraba con atención. De alguna manera, se sentía bien con el niño en brazos, era una familiaridad extraña. Y ya se había dado cuenta que con Malfoy, la manera de tratarlo era siguiéndole la corriente, era un perro que ladraba pero no mordía, lastima que se había dado cuenta muy tarde de eso.

-El bebe no te entiende pero yo si- comento Draco agrio- así que deja de decir tonterías. Yo soy lo que soy, muerto o no.

-Eres tan amargo- protestó ella.

-Como la hiel- le respondió Draco.

-Pero no eres tan malo después de todo.-continuo ella- si fuese así nos dejarías al bebe y a mi y no lo has hecho. Además hace años en tu casa, tú no hablaste cuando Bellatrix……

-Hazme un favor y háztelo a ti misma- dijo él- ni siquiera lo menciones de nuevo. Olvídalo.

-Gracias- dijo ella siguiéndolo- el niño no dará que hacer.

-Hum- murmuro Draco de mal humor dudoso.

-Te dije Gracias- continuo ella.

-Ya entendí el punto- dijo Draco- no lo repitas.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	3. Knoking on heaven s doors

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling y todo lo demás………ya lo saben.

Este capitulo ( o por lo menos la primera parte ) me inspire en la canción DUMB de Garbage, espero que les guste. Por supuesto el titulo del capitulo es de la canción de Bob Dylan o mejor de Guns´n Roses ( no me da pena admitirlo adoro a Axl Rose y Duff, ¡Oh Duff!, ni hablar de Slash). Banda sonora a cargo de Garbage "DUMB" y "Silence if golden", ademas Calle 13 y Cafe Tacuba con la cancion "No hay nada como tu"

Capitulo 3 Knocking on Heaven´s doors.

_La mente del ser humano puede ser un laberinto. A cada paso que das dentro te das cuenta de las miles de posibilidades que existen, muchos caminan a ciegas, no pasan de cierta esquina, algunos simplemente se estacionan en un sitio y jamás avanzan, otros impelidos por un conocimiento innato, aventureros por naturaleza, se adaptan a las nuevas situaciones, siguen adelante, y logran sobrevivir…………….unos pocos llegan al final y encuentran la salida…………si es que esta existe._

Era difícil precisar en que clase de mundo estaban, si realmente era el infierno, era uno bien particular. Hermione mientras caminaba con Dante, observaba las calles de Wiltshire con curiosidad, parecía el típico pueblito de la campiña inglesa, calles adoquinadas, pequeñas tiendas, edificios del siglo XIX, pegados unos a otros, sin embargo como ya había notado el día que llegó, no había ni un alma…………en el sentido literal de la palabra. Solo eran ella, el bebé y Malfoy.

Miró la alta figura que caminaba delante de ella, a primera vista lucia como el mismo Malfoy del colegio, con un constante gesto de repugnancia dibujado en su cara, sin embargo, sus ojos, eran diferentes, no por el color puesto que seguían siendo de un gris muy claro, mas bien era la expresión, antes de superioridad, ahora de algo que ello no podía describir sino como tristeza, melancolía…………..sin embargo también reconocía la determinación en esa mirada, puesto que era la misma que ella poseía.. También había notado que no era el idiota del colegio, un niñito mimado insufrible, mas bien se había convertido en un joven practico y razonable ………….bueno , hasta cierto punto. Hermione escucho de nuevo a Dante llorando y se adelantó unos metros.

-Malfoy………..creo que….- dijo ella un poco dudosa. Sin duda el chico seguía molesto por el asunto de cargar con un bebé a cuestas.

-Ni lo menciones- Draco se detuvo y se giró hacia ella- el mocoso debe tener hambre.

-Pues si-dijo Hermione- hay que buscar algunos biberones y leche también, algo de agua y ropa limpia para el niño y para nosotros.

-Primero la comida- Draco miro hacia todos lados y consiguió una farmacia, la única tienda en esa calle- vamos allí.

Entraron y la campanita de la puerta sonó, Hermione miro hacia arriba y la vio, pequeña, de bronce, atada a un cordel dorado, una idea fugaz se le atravesó y frunció el ceño, luego meneo la cabeza, no tenia tiempo para ideas locas, ya después lo analizaría mas adelante. Campanas……………alarma…………..campanas…………aviso, las palabras aparentemente sin ningún sentido se atropellaban unas a otras en su cabeza.

Con el bebe en brazos empezó a revisar anaqueles, pronto encontró lo que buscaba, juntó varios biberones, agua mineral y leche en polvo para bebes, por si acaso también incluyó antibióticos, analgésicos, inyectadotas, vendajes y un sonajero, los metió en la cesta que había tomado justo al entrar, la cual manejaba con dificultad, puesto que también tenia al bebé en brazos, vio un canguro en una repisa y sin pensarlo mucho lo tomó, tenia que tener las manos libres.

Draco regreso con un carrito y ella dejo todo allí, fueron hasta el mostrador y empezó a calcular la leche para hacerle un biberón al niño, Draco miraba inquieto el reloj. Ya Dante gritaba a pleno pulmón. Hermione lucia nerviosa, le alteraba escuchar al niño llorando, Draco no aguantó por mucho tiempo y se dirigió a la salida de la farmacia.

-Voy a tratar de dar una vuelta- ella lo miró con preocupación. Draco interpreto correctamente la expresión de la chica- Tranquila, volveré al rato, no me perderé ni me escaparé, hicimos un trato ¿Sabes conducir autos?

-Si ¿Por qué?- dijo ella mientras cargaba de nuevo a Dante y le daba el biberón, el niño no quería aceptar la tetina, no chupaba, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y seguía llorando..

-Voy a tratar de conseguirte un auto- dijo Draco rascándose la cabeza todavía un poco dudoso por la proposición- es buena idea buscar en un auto. Estoy muy cansado y tú también, debemos apurarnos, la oscuridad llegara en unas horas. Necesitamos encontrar el libro ese de Cábala y luego debemos encontrar un sitio donde pasar la noche, creo que deberíamos ir a mi casa.

-Malfoy Manor- Hermione se estremeció solo de imaginarlo. Esa casa………..ese maldito lugar, era la protagonista de sus peores pesadillas. Ella casi había muerto en esa casa a manos de Bellatrix Lestrange. Como olvidarlo, si todavía veía la cara de esa mujer en sueños.

-Entiendo que no sea de tu agrado- dijo Draco observando que la tez de la chica empalidecía súbitamente- pero me parece que estar en un sitio conocido seria lo mejor, todavía no sabemos como funcionan las cosas aquí en este mundo.

-No hay problema- contesto Hermione, quien intentaba por todo los medios darle en biberón a Dante, quien lo rechazaba una y otra vez y seguía llorando a gritos. Sintió la puerta de la tienda cerrarse, Malfoy había salido intempestivamente, obviamente le molestaba el niño. Miro la cara enrojecida del bebe.

-Dante……………tienes que comer……….por Dios………….deja de llorar- Hermione no sabia que pasaría si el niño no comía, igual estaba muerto, o eso suponía. Era extraño pero ellos mantenían sus necesidades biológicas, sentían sueño, sed, hambre, si ellos lo sentían, Dante de seguro también, quizás no fuese imprescindible para vivir, pero si para mantenerse satisfecho. La expectativa de cargar con un niño llorando eternamente por hambre no le agradaba en lo absoluto, mas bien le encogía el corazón.

-Por favor ………bebé…………solo tienes que chuparlo, vamos ……es sencillo- Hermione estaba al borde de las lagrimas, el niño no aceptaba el biberón, ella estaba cansada, agotada, asustada y ahora el bebé no quería chupar el biberón, estaba a punto de desfallecerse de pura consternación.

-No………….no- dijo ella-no seas malito Dante, come…….o ¿es que tienes sueño?- dejo el biberón sobre el mostrador y empezó a mecer al niño a ver si se tranquilizaba, fue en vano. Los estridentes sonidos del llanto de Dante empezaban a volverla literalmente loca, después de media hora, tanto ella como el niño lloraban, estaba frustrada y desesperada. Se arrodillo en el piso con el bebe y lo apretó contra su pecho. Dante tenía los ojos cerrados……..e instintivamente su boca buscaba el pecho de Hermione. Ella lo vio y entonces tuvo una idea…….la más loca que había tenido en su vida……….pero sin duda la única que se le ocurría en ese momento, la única lógica.

Ella no lo dudo un instante, abrió su abrigo y subió la bata del hospital hasta dejar uno de sus pechos expuestos y luego acerco la cabeza de Dante a su pezón rosado y turgente, el niño lo agarro con rapidez y empezó a intentar mamar, Hermione sintió una emoción indescriptible naciendo en su corazón, empezó a jadear, estaba aliviada puesto que el niño había dejado de llorar, también algo estupefacta por su osadía. Era lo único que se le había ocurrido para consolarlo, quizás el niño lo que necesitaba era el calor de un pecho femenino, como si ella fuese una especie de mamá, pronto sintió al niño succionando, miro hacia su pecho y se dio cuenta de que estaba saliendo un liquido claro blancuzco de su pezón…………era como si fuese….leche……… ¡No! .. ¡Es leche!…………………..Por un instante quiso salir corriendo de allí del susto. Era imposible………………….ella no podía estar amamantando a un niño y sin embargo lo estaba haciendo. Apretó a Dante contra ella, estaba segura que el niño no era suyo, no era su hijo, aunque ese infierno fuese perfectamente capaz de inventarle o crearle un hijo, Hermione sabia que Dante no lo era, ella no sabia el porque, pero lo intuía, sin embargo estaba compartiendo con él algo intimo, como una madre con su hijo. Al parecer ese era el lugar donde lo imposible se volvía posible, Hermione intento calmarse, sin embargo las lagrimas salían a raudales de sus ojos, si ella estaba muerta, metida en una especie de infierno ¿Por qué iba a sorprenderse de tener la capacidad de alimentar a un bebé contra todo pronostico?

Los minutos pasaron y Dante siguió mamando, Hermione no dejaba de llorar de lo confundida que se sentía.

Draco Malfoy había encontrado un auto con las llaves pegadas en el encendido, además de que también había encontrado una tienda esotérica y la biblioteca. Al entrar a la farmacia, lo primero que vio fue a Hermione Granger de espaldas, sentada de rodillas en el sitio, sus hombros se agitaban espasmódicamente y la oía sollozando. Draco se acerco un poco perturbado. ¿Seria que el mocoso había desaparecido o se había muerto otra vez?

-Granger ¿Qué diablos sucede?- Draco fue rápidamente hasta donde estaba Hermione. Tener que consolar a la chica no le hacia ninguna gracia……..es mas ni sabia como se hacia, nadie lo había consolado a él jamás.

-Aléjate Malfoy, vete- dijo ella con voz pastosa, Draco por supuesto no le hizo caso, se acerco a la chica, miro por encima de su hombro y casi se cae de bruces al ver……….el pecho descubierto de ella, con el bebé succionando su pezón. Fue tal el azoramiento que se echo atrás inmediatamente, y empezó a agitar la cabeza totalmente desconcertado, caminó de un lado a otro y se tironeo los cabellos, aumentando la intensidad del dolor de cabeza que tenía instalado desde que había despertado. Jamás se olvidaría de aquello, era la cosa más bizarra que había visto en la vida.

.¿Que diablos crees que haces?- la voz de Draco salio casi como un chillido- Tú…………el mocoso- se detuvo de súbito y la apuntó acusadoramente- tú………………¿Estas demente?

-No tengo explicación para lo que ha pasado- dijo ella en voz baja, bastante apenada- no lo entiendo, solo que Dante no quería tomar el biberón y bueno se me ocurrió……………solo para tranquilizarlo y entonces me di cuenta de que estaba saliendo leche.

-¡Estas loca!- grito Draco- ¿Cómo diablos puedes alimentar un niño?- Draco se interrumpió, luego de pensarlo un instante, agrego acusándola - ¡Estas embarazada!

-¿Qué?- Hermione se giro y Draco aparto la vista, si miraba de nuevo aquello iba a sufrir un colapso nervioso. En otras circunstancias no le habría importado admirar sus senos, pero, estaba en medio de la situación mas descabellada que había vivido, no………….falso, el infierno donde estaba metido seguía ocupando el primer lugar, eso era seguro.

-No soy tonto- dijo él- las mujeres pueden amamantar si están embarazadas. Mi prima Clarice, bueno mi prima fue mi nodriza, mi madre nunca pudo hacerlo, se enfermó. Ella estaba embarazada de su hijo cuando amablemente me dio de comer evitando que muriese de inanición. Ya sabes que los magos sangre limpia no son dados a los biberones. No tengo que agregar que es mi prima favorita, lastima que mis padres nunca me dejaron visitarla de grande. Parió un squid, que puedo decirte- Draco no sabia de donde salía toda su verborrea, quizás era la necesidad apremiante de distraerse con algo y no seguir mirando los pechos de la chica.

-Déjame decirte que no hay ninguna posibilidad de que yo este embarazada- lo interrumpió ella con calma, Draco le miro la cara y asintió aceptando la respuesta. Se sintió muy aliviado de descartar esa posibilidad, seria una completa tortura si lo estuviese.

-La otra es que tengas un tumor en la hipófisis y eso haga que te salga….. eso- dijo Draco agitando las manos tratando de deshacerse del hormigueo que se había instalado en ellas, expresión de la mas pura desazón. Cuando creyó que nada más loco sucedería, entonces………….esto.

-¿Cómo diablos sabes todas esas cosas?- preguntó Hermione consternada- ¡Y deja de mirar mi pecho!- Draco se enderezo inmediatamente y giro su cuerpo para estar de espaldas a ella, lo habían atrapado con las manos en la masa. Tenía una curiosidad morbosa, no quería mirar y tampoco lograba dejar de hacerlo.

-Tenia mucho tiempo libre antes de envenenarme- dijo él y luego rió nervioso- y digamos que " _mataba_" el tiempo con libros de medimagia, algunos tienen patología de muggles, ya sabes debido a los mestizos, sangre sucias, ya sabes. Si quieres suicidarte, mínimo tienes que saber el como.

-No me duele la cabeza ni he sentido nada extraño- dijo Hermione sin dejar de trastornarse con el humor negro de Draco, sin embargo de alguna manera lo compartía- ¡Ah!, se me olvidaba un pequeño detalle, estoy muerta, es lo único que ha afectado mi salud en estos últimos tiempos.

-Entonces si no estas preñada……….ni tampoco tienes un tumor cerebral- dijo Draco ignorando el sarcasmo de la chica-solo queda la posibilidad de que otra vez este maldito infierno nos esté jodiendo.

Dante terminó de comer y se quedó dormido, Hermione arregló sus ropas, sintiéndose toda pegajosa, necesitaba un baño urgentemente. Miro al niño quien dormitaba tranquilo, suspiro aliviada, por lo menos tendrían tres horas antes de que empezara a llorar por comida de nuevo. Igual, no pretendía de hacer de vaca lechera para el pequeño, de alguna manera Dante tendría que aprender a tolerar los biberones. Si es que tenían tiempo.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo- dijo ella levantándose del piso y cerrándose el abrigo pudorosamente. Draco la miro un momento con atención y luego le toco un hombro. Fue un gesto extraño, Hermione se sorprendió y él más aun, inmediatamente lo retiró.

-¿Seguro que no estas loca ni nada de eso?- dijo él un poco más calmado- No me sirves si pierdes los papeles Granger.

-No- dijo ella con voz queda- solo estoy un poco impactada, nada más.

-¿Dante no será un hijo tuyo del futuro o algo así?- comentó Draco- es una posibilidad.

-No- dijo ella- no lo percibo así………….no siento esa cosa que se supone que sabes cuando algo es tuyo. Pero me gusta mucho el niño, no se, pero me da buena espina, es como si fuese nuestro amuleto de buena suerte.

-Granger- comentó Draco mirando de nuevo el reloj- son las 12 de mediodía, tenemos muchas cosas por hacer.

-Llévame hasta el auto- dijo ella- ah y llévate todas las cosas del carrito, las necesitaremos.

0o0

Llegaron a la tienda esotérica y Hermione cargando a Dante bien sujeto en el canguro, empezó a revisar como loca, ni siquiera se detenía a examinar los libros, si veía algún titulo que sonaba como _**Infierno, Sub-mundo, muerte, Cábala**_ simplemente lo apilaba. Draco hacia lo suyo también, recogía todo lo referente a religión, literatura de lo paranormal, cuando se fijo en una pared, vio algo que le llamo muchísimo la atención, caminó unos pasos y observó con detenimiento lo que estaba sujeto a la pared…..era una ballesta. La despego, y acaricio la superficie de madera del arma…..Caray…………no había visto una jamás en su vida……..Si bien había escuchado que existían. El mecanismo no parecía tan difícil, buscó el gatillo y el lugar para ensartar las flechas. Miró a su alrededor y pronto vio un carjac lleno de flechas medio oculto entre unos muebles. Draco sonrío complacido _"Malfoy, estas de suerte"_, tomo el carjac y se lo echo al hombro.

Hermione lo llamó.

-Malfoy, estoy lista- dijo ella- ¿Dónde dijiste que dejaste tu varita?

-En un supermercado a dos cuadras de aquí- le gritó Malfoy- ¿Para que la quieres? Igual no tenemos magia.

-Es la única varita que tenemos, a menos que en tu casa haya mas- dijo ella, Draco negó con la cabeza inseguro, no podría afirmarlo por certeza, pero algo le decía que no habían mas varitas- no sabemos si tendremos oportunidad de recuperar nuestra magia, así que debemos buscarla. Además si ese ser la encuentra ……….no quiero ni pensarlo, las varitas siempre conservan algo de la esencia del mago……no debemos arriesgarnos.

El auto que Malfoy había encontrado era un viejo jeep Land Rover descapotado. Hermione casi le escupe un ojo de indignación cuando lo vio, era que no había conseguido nada mejor, Draco había resoplado furioso y no discutieron porque Dante estaba profundamente dormido.

Hermione se sentó en el lado del conductor y le dejo el niño a Draco, quien lo sostenía como un fardo, ella lo miró con reproche.

-Se te va a caer- dijo ella.

-No le pasara nada- contesto Draco de mal humor- solo no conduzcas muy rápido, tengo que acostumbrarme. Apúrate que ya va a oscurecer, son las 5 de la tarde.

-Idiota- masculló ella- no entiendo nada de tu incoherencia.

-Ni siquiera voy a contestar a eso- dijo Draco.

Llegaron a la tienda y Draco sin mucho esfuerzo encontró su varita. Luego a pesar de que Hermione lo apremiaba con el claxon del vehiculo, saco un carrito y empezó a hacer el mercado de nuevo, tenían una hora antes de que oscureciese por completo y él quería comer galletas de vainilla y chocolate………..eso era un hecho y ninguna mujer histérica lo haría cambiar de opinión.

-Ya voy- gritó Draco hosco- también llevo comida para ti desagradecida- luego agregó para si mismo- ¡Maldita mujer!

Se subió al auto y Hermione empezó a buscar el camino de salida del pueblo, Draco le iba enseñando las calles, de pronto varias figuras…………mas bien sombras se desplazaron rápidamente frente a ellos, Hermione dio un frenazo que hizo que el jeep diese un giro, Draco se golpeo la cabeza con el parabrisa y Dante empezó a llorar. Aturdido por un instante, se dedico a revisar al chico, suspiro aliviado cuando se dio cuenta de que solo estaba asustado. Hermione lo miraba atónita.

-¿Están bien?- grito ella mirando a Dante, se alivió cuando se dio cuenta que el niño estaba a salvo- te dije que lo agarrases fuerte.

-Todo bien aquí. Tienes una manera endemoniada de conducir- exclamó Draco- ahora entiendo como te mataste.

Una sombra paso volando justo frente a ellos, rápida, fugaz, Hermione dio un grito del susto.

-Viste eso- dijo ella histérica - ¿Qué diablos era?

-Creo que tus sombras también salen de día o por lo menos durante el crepúsculo- dijo Draco levantándose de su asiento para observar a su alrededor con el niño sujeto de un brazo, de pronto vio una serie de figuras informes detrás de ellos.

-Granger- dijo con voz ahogada- mueve el culo, están tras nosotros.

Hermione apretó el acelerador hasta el fondo y condujo el jeep lo más veloz que pudo. Casi se sale de la carretera y ahogando un grito, apretó sus manos sobre el volante, conservando mantener el control del auto. Draco dejo a Dante sobre el piso del auto, en un lugar bastante seguro a su parecer, y miro hacia atrás, las sombras tenían siluetas humanas y eran veloces, se desplazaban al ras del suelo, una de ellas abrió de manera inconmensurable su boca como si fuese capaz de tragarse entero a un ser humano. Draco sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su columna dorsal, ágilmente se fue hasta el asiento trasero del jeep y tomó la ballesta, la había traído consigo por si acaso y ahora le veía la utilidad a tanta previsión. Hermione percibió su movimiento de reojo.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo ella, mientras se pasaba bruscamente de canal esquivando una sombra que había aparecido frente a ella.

-Los retraso o por lo menos lo intentare, se ven bastante sólidos- grito él mientras cargaba la ballesta, mantenía un precario equilibrio sobre el asiento trasero del jeep y la manera maniática de conducir de Hermione no lo ayudaba. Iban tan rápido que veía todo pasar a su lado a gran velocidad, el viento golpeaba su flequillo contra su cara. Apoyo una rodilla sobre el asiento y también colocó un pie firmemente sobre este. Solo venia ver hacia ellos, decenas de formas siniestras………………..Quizás era una tontería, pero tenia una corazonada que a lo mejor funcionaba. Apuntó la ballesta y jalo el gatillo, la primera flecha salió desviada.

_¡Diablos! Malfoy no tienes tiempo de mejorar la puntería…….. ¡Hazlo!._ Draco se imaginó que estaba en un duelo con varitas, solo tenia que fijar el objetivo, calcular el movimiento, el balanceo, la reculada y listo.

Tomó otra flecha, la montó rápidamente en la ballesta, cerró un ojo y la disparo, esta si dio en el objetivo, la sombra se deshizo en volutas de humo. Las otras se retrasaron un poco, desconcertadas por lo que había sucedido. Draco dio un grito eufórico.

-¿Qué pasó?- grito ella. Dante estaba extrañamente tranquilo, al parecer sabía intuitivamente que estaban metidos en un aprieto y una sesión de llanto era lo menos que necesitaban en ese momento.

-Las flechas los dañan- grito Draco sin contener su alegría- ¿ya ves la casa?

-Si- dijo ella y miro al horizonte, el sol estaba a punto de ponerse- ya anochece.

Hermione metió con fiereza la cuarta velocidad del jeep para tomar mas fuerza, luego apretó el acelerador y regresó a quinta para ir más rápido. La maniobra dio resultado. Era una excelente conductora, de ahí que se sintiese tan perturbada por su accidente de auto, no se lo podría creer ni en un millón de años. _Ella muerta en un accidente automovilístico, ¡Imposible!. _Cuando franquearon la entrada de Malfoy Manor, estacionó dando un chirrido. Draco salto del auto, Hermione tomo a Dante en sus brazos y fue disparada a la casa, las sombras lograron franquear la verja de entrada. Draco abrió la pesada puerta de madera de su casa y cuando entraron, dejo caer un brazo de madera tras de ella asegurándola. No sabia si esas sombras podían pasar por las puertas o por los muros…………….por un segundo sus sentidos de mago tomaron el control, tomo la varita de sus pantalones y dijo en voz alta.

-_Sucurita Maxima_- un rayo rojo salio de la varita, dejándolos estupefactos a él y a Hermione Granger, la magia se extendió por toda la casa. Era un hechizo ancestral que protegía la casa de un mago contra cualquier invasión externa, en teoría era cien por ciento seguro, en teoría.

Sintieron la madera de la puerta a sus espaldas crujir, sin duda la sombras intentaban entrar, siendo rechazados por la magia de la casa.

-Tienes magia- dijo Hermione apretando a Dante contra su pecho con todas sus fuerzas- ¿Cómo?

-Al parecer solo funciona en la casa- dijo Draco- no en el pueblo. Otra regla más de este infierno.

-Déjame ver- Hermione le quito la varita de un manotón- _Lumus Maxima_.

Todas las luces de la sala se encendieron, ella sonrío complacida, después de todo, no estaban tan perdidos.

-Es un alivio- suspiró ella. De pronto sintieron un chirrido metálico en el exterior. No tenían que decirlo en voz alta, sabían bien de quien se trataba.

-La ley del bien y el mal debe ser cumplida- escucharon la voz metálica y amortiguada de El Sephirot- devorare sus almas. No saldrán jamás de aquí, el Geojivah.

Ambos chicos se arrodillaron en el piso, mirándose uno a otro. Estaban estancados allí y quizás lo estarían el resto de la eternidad, luchando con ese maligno ser.

0o0

Ese día el sol estaba muy brillante, estaban a mitad del verano, no podía precisarlo con exactitud, igual ella era la que se encargaba de contar el tiempo, sin embargo, sabia que era verano, el sol quemaba, hacia bastante calor, grandes gotas de sudor se escurrían por su torso desnudo. El trabajo en el jardín era arduo, sucio, pero extrañamente lo disfrutaba. Le gustaba ver crecer cosas, tales como flores, plantas…………………niños. El hombre se detuvo en ese pensamiento………..niños. ¿Quién lo diría? Eso había sido el cambio más importante en su vida……..o en este caso en su muerte. Jamás se planteo tener hijos, eso nunca podría haber sucedido durante su corta existencia humana, Voldemort había matado cualquier destello de esperanza de una vida normal y cómoda para él. Esa amargura constante de querer ser algo que no podía ser había hecho que se suicidase. Pero curiosamente, el destino les estaba brindando una oportunidad, por insólita que fuese, y él, aunque en principio fue bastante renuente, después de algún tiempo, decidió dejarse llevar y sorprendentemente, estaba bastante satisfecho por el resultado.

Draco observo a su alrededor, el sol despuntaba en su cenit, el verdor de la vegetación podría dejar ciego a cualquiera. Miro frente a un gran manzano que estaba en ese sitio desde que podía recordar, frente a él, un pequeñín rubio de cinco años enfrentaba su particular lucha intentando sacar una calabaza de la tierra. Estuvo tentado a sonreír, al final no pudo contenerse y estallo en carcajadas, el niño lo miro consternado.

-Deja que te ayude- el hombre rubio alto que en ese momento estaba sin camisa, exponiendo un amplio tórax enrojecido por el sol, camino hacia el pequeño niño, se inclinó y con habilidad logro sacar la calabaza de raíz. Seguidamente la colocó en una cesta que en ese momento estaba casi al tope de verduras. Draco se la ofreció al pequeño, no pesaba mucho para él. El niño entro corriendo al interior de la casa, hacia el invernadero que habían construido, algunas verduras se cayeron en el proceso. Y Draco lo siguió con su mirada, reflexionando como siempre que estaba solo.

Habían transcurrido cinco años y las cosas estaban casi igual que como al principio. Bueno………….casi. Hermione Granger y él habían descubierto muchas cosas acerca del lugar en donde estaban, pero a decir verdad, algo le decía, que también ignoraban la gran mayoría de ellas. Estaban atrapados en una especie de limbo, la razón todavía era dudosa, los cientos de textos que habían reunido en ese tiempo, de diversas religiones y cultos solo les arrojaban pistas. Al parecer, todas las religiones del mundo y los filósofos tenían una teoría y todas conducían a lo mismo, habían quedado varados en un espacio intermedio entre el cielo y el infierno, algunos lo llamarían purgatorio. Sus almas por alguna circunstancias se aferraban a la vida, en su caso era algo que claramente no entendía, él era un suicida y no estaba arrepentido en lo absoluto de lo que había hecho.

Por lo que habían descubierto, no estaban exactamente muertos, tampoco estaba vivos, estaban varados en un estado intermedio. Solos, en un lugar conocido, por lo menos para él, la presencia de Dante era todo un misterio, Hermione y él habían discutido bastantes horas la razón de que estuviesen juntos, habían llegado a la inaudita conclusión de que sus almas estaban atadas, después de bastante discordia, no siguieron la conversación, ninguno de los dos quería adentrarse en aguas pantanosas, ella siempre esquivaba el asunto, él no quería de nuevo preguntarse que era lo que ella estaba ocultando que concernía a su persona. Igual, él también tuvo dudas en relación a las emociones encontradas que ella le provocaba en el colegio, causante de que la hubiese intentado proteger alguna vez. No había sido cariño o amor…….nada de eso…si bien no era experto en el amor, si lo era en lo que sentía un hombre y una mujer cuando se gustaban. Muy lejano a lo que había sentido por ella en los años de colegio y de la guerra, algo parecido a una especie de admiración por su coraje y también atracción, ahora bien, muy cercano a lo que sentía en esos momentos por ella, después de cinco años de convivencia. Pero eso se le antojaba lógico, él era un hombre, ella era la única mujer a no se cuantos trillones de universos a la redonda, era razonable que le atrajese. Fuera de que estuviesen unidos o no mas allá de la muerte, gustándose o no a fuerza de convivencia diaria, el asunto de Dante seguía siendo una incógnita y ponía en entredicho la teoría de las almas atadas. Apartando el hecho además, de que aunque estuviera medio razonando sus acciones, los sentimientos de Hermione Granger hacia él también eran una incógnita.

Draco dio un largo suspiro, la meditación se había convertido en un recurso muy usado por él en todo ese tiempo, igual siempre se moría del aburrimiento, aunque se inventaba miles de actividades físicas. No era tan desagradable la vida en ese lugar, apartando el hecho de que tenían que cuidar sus almas del Sephirot. Él podría aguantarlo, quizás no toda la eternidad, pero haría el intento, sin embargo dudaba de la capacidad de Hermione Granger y de Dante para hacerlo, solo por ellos intentaba buscarle la lógica a todo el asunto, Draco era agradecido, su presencia en ese sitio junto a él, lo había llenado de importantes experiencias, enseñándole cosas que jamás hubiese conocido sin ellos, vivo o muerto.

Solo un hombre judío llamado Lázaro había regresado del limbo que antecede a la muerte, pero eso había sido hacia mas de dos mil años y se consideraba un milagro, una resurrección. Porque la del Nazareno era harina de otro costal, un asunto divino. Sin embargo parte de su experiencia, la del afortunado Lázaro, era relatada en el Libro del Tormento, texto cabalístico rescatado por Granger entre tanta incoherencia numerologica en la Cábala judía. Lo otro era que había una secuencia de números que extrañamente aparecía también en los textos mágicos de aritmancia, que al final degeneraban en un resultado contradictorio, el uno menos uno. Ninguno de los dos era matemáticos, así que visto que no tenían forma de salir de allí, dedicaron largas horas al estudio de esa ciencia de manera autodidacta, en el ínterin, cuidaban de un niño pequeño y lo vieron crecer ante sus asombrados y estupefactos ojos.

Ese mundo tenía sus propias reglas y si bien ellos mas o menos conservaban su apariencia juvenil, Dante crecía como todos los niños. No dejaron de sorprenderse, incluso se asustaron, pero después lo aceptaron al igual que aceptaban otras cosas muchísimo peores. De alguna forma ese chico era la conexión entre ellos dos, lo que los mantenía juntos. Hermione Granger había sido prácticamente su madre, se apoderó del chico desde su mas tierna infancia, cuidándolo, alimentándolo, enseñándole a hablar y a caminar. Draco era una especie de hermano mayor y el encargado de imponer la disciplina y enseñarle como defenderse en ese lugar. El peligro seguía acechando en la oscuridad. Era algo que era mejor no olvidar.

Si bien al parecer ambos jóvenes terminaron adorando al bebe, su mutua relación era una sucesión de altibajos, por lo menos en el principio de todo. Después de muchas peleas y desencuentros, tuvieron una separación en los primeros meses que pasaron juntos, que terminó con Draco volviendo a Malfoy Manor después de dos semanas de ausencia con el rabo entre las pierna.

Draco sonrío al recordar ese episodio tan especial que sirvió para lograr una tregua y enseñarle dos cosas: primero, no podía salir del sitio, había un límite, lo supo cuando intento irse de allí por la carretera de salida del pueblo, había terminado caminando en círculos, regresando siempre al mismo punto. Segundo, independientemente de su mala relación con Hermione Granger, no deseaba estar solo y no deseaba perderlos, ni a ella ni al bebé.

Pasó largas noches intentando esconderse de las sombras y del Sephirot, pero sobretodo, extrañando los lloriqueos de Dante y los reclamos de ella. Así que una tarde, volvió antes del anochecer, Hermione Granger le abrió la puerta de su propia casa, recordaba la expresión de su cara, ella lo miró con furia, molestia y algo mas que él no pudo precisar, se dio media vuelta y se introdujo en la mansión, Draco la siguió y se sentó en silencio frente a la mesa de la cocina, ella le sirvió algo de comer y fue a ocuparse de Dante sin dirigirle la palabra. Se sintió ridículo, pero agradeció que no le reclamase ni le echase en cara su estupidez. Mas tarde en la noche, mientras pasaba frente a su habitación la escuchó llorando, mientras hablaba en voz baja con Dante, que para ese entonces tendría unos tres meses. Draco se dió cuenta que la tensión y la preocupación de ella había sido insoportable, que lo habría ido a buscar, pero que no lo había hecho por el pequeño. No lo escuchó de su boca, pero lo sabia, lo sentía, era tan tangible que podía palparlo. Apoyó su frente en la puerta y nunca supo a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo pasó allí en esa posición. Pero tomó una decisión, eran un grupo extraño, ella, él y el niño, pero estaban juntos allí y tendrían que seguir juntos para no perder sus almas e encontrarle el significado a sus vidas o a su muerte.

Desde entonces, había pasado cinco años y las cosas si bien no estaban mal, tampoco eran ideales. Su trato con Hermione Granger, era cortés, educado, quizás hasta intercambiaban algún chiste de vez en cuando y ambos reían juntos celebrándole alguna travesura a Dante. Se ayudaban mutuamente en cuanto a los asuntos domésticos, estudiaban juntos, entrenaban juntos también, trataban de ser diestros en cualquier modo de defensa por si acaso, juntos habían descubierto que en Malfoy Manor tenían algo de magia y podían usarla, dormían en habitaciones contiguas, pero jamás hablaban de algo personal o de sus historias. Tampoco había dejado de llamarse por sus apellidos, trataban de ser distantes uno con el otro, aunque mas de una vez se habían sorprendido mirándose intensamente, de una forma que a Draco le hacia doler de ansia su entrepierna. En esos momentos, cuando la muralla que se habían interpuesto uno al otro se caía, Draco se preguntaba que rayos era lo que ella ocultaba con tanto celo y que demonios era lo que le pasaba a él con la joven.

-Vas a achicharrarte- Draco escucho su voz y enseguida giro la cabeza. Allí estaba ella con un vestido de verano que había sido propiedad de su madre (la cantidad de ropa en Malfoy Manor era tal que ni siquiera eran capaces de contarla, Hermione al principió no quería ni tocar las ropas de Narcissa Malfoy, pero su mente practica sucumbió al final, la madre de Draco mas o menos tenia sus medidas y seria una lastima desperdiciarla) y un tapasol sobre su cabeza, su cabello estaba suelto y ondeaba con el viento, su hombros estaba descubiertos, dejando ver esa multitud de pecas que a él tanto le gustaban - estas mas rojo que un camarón. Ponte algo encima.

-Hace calor- dijo él desviando de nuevo la mirada, poniéndole atención a las hortalizas. ¿Quien lo diría? un Malfoy haciendo un trabajo manual, como un vulgar campesino. Pero tenían que hacerlo, no podían seguir viviendo de enlatados, el agua la tenían asegurada porque llovía, la leche, por las toneladas que había en el pueblo, leche en polvo para Dante ya que Hermione solo lo amamantó hasta que el niño aceptó tomarse el biberón. Después de un tiempo sobreviviendo con enlatados, a riesgo de aburrirse y probar dejar de comer a ver que sucedía, viendo que las plantas crecían tal cual como lo hacia Dante, tuvieron la idea de sembrar algunas hortalizas. Puesto que las sombras constituyan un peligro constante, pero extrañamente a veces los dejaban en paz durante meses, despejaron un terreno cerca de Malfoy Manor y sembraron (ayudados por unos cuantos libros de Agricultura, préstamo de la biblioteca del pueblo) además, construyeron un invernadero en Malfoy Manor, para tener comida en el invierno.

No todo eran frutas y hortalizas, las flores eran idea de Hermione, le encantaban, él no había protestado, el primer día que se abrió una rosa, la vio sonreír como nunca antes y eso constituyo un motivo de alivio para él, aunque nunca se lo dijo, después de un tiempo, se sorprendió a si mismo sembrando flores por todo el sitio, Hermione tampoco le comento nada al respecto, pero llenó la casa de flores, aquellas que sabia que él había cultivado para ella. Se maldecía todo el tiempo por tener esos detalles ridículos, vivo y sano jamás lo hubiese hecho y menos para ella, quien seguramente los despreciaría por venir de él, pero extrañamente no podía ni quería evitarlos y Hermione los aceptaba de una manera silenciosa. De alguna forma, eso lo acercaba a ella.

Además de eso, puesto que podían usar algo de magia en la mansión, la blindaron contra cualquier ataque del exterior. Durante esos años se habían preparado para no desaparecer sin luchar. Sin embargo………………las dudas persistían. Y el Sephirot seguía acechando, esperando un momento de descuido.

-Toma- Hermione le ofreció unas de sus camisetas, la había traído consigo porque lo vio exponiéndose al inclemente sol. Draco la tomó y se la colocó. Mientras subía los brazos, los músculos de su abdomen se contrajeron, mostrando todos los relieves de estos. Hermione desvío la vista avergonzada, no quería que Draco Malfoy la pescase con las manos en la masa. Vaya, el trabajo en el campo, le hacia maravillas a su cuerpo, cada músculo, cada relieve se delineaba como si fuese una escultura griega, aunque todavía seguía siendo delgado y terriblemente mal humorado.

-¿Dónde esta Dante?- preguntó Draco, no le gustaba que el niño se alejase.

-Está en el baño- dijo ella, intentando no mirar el cuerpo de Draco, fracasando estrepitosamente. Él giró el rostro hacia un lado para que Hermione no lo viese y sonrío pícaramente, a veces ella se delataba por completo, al igual que él. ¿Hasta cuando seguirían dando rodeos?……..Draco se encogió de hombros resignado, conociéndola, seguramente seria toda la eternidad. Pero aun así o aclaraban el asunto o una noche de esas la tomaría a la fuerza aunque fuese encima de la mesa de la cocina. Muerto o no, tenia sus limites, él todavía seguía sintiendo como hombre.

Los dos, estaban encerrados en un sitio sin tener interacción con otros seres humanos, exceptuando Dante, eran un hombre y una mujer adultos que conocían el amor carnal, a ella siempre le había parecido guapo, él empezaba a verla con otros ojos, sin embargo………por inverosímil que pareciese…..jamás se habían acercado en esos términos, es mas, evitaban tocarse como si tuviesen la peste. Sin embargo viviendo juntos, era imposible que no sucediese, algún ocasional roce o algún episodio embarazoso tal como cuando la había encontrado una vez en la ducha, como olvidarlo, la silueta de su cuerpo esbelto y hermoso insinuándose detrás de una cortina de baño, firme, joven, deseo tocarla y casi lo hace, pero al final ella se dio cuenta y lo saco de allí a gritos. Después de eso puso cuidado en no observarla directamente. Era curioso, que ni aun en la situación tan sórdida que se encontraban, olvidasen toda su historia anterior juntos. Y al igual que no se tocaban, no hablaban de nada de lo que había sucedido mientras estaban vivos y a ella la mataba la curiosidad, Draco tenia unas extrañas cicatrices en la espalda y otras en las muñecas, a ella también le daba miedo preguntar, las de la espalda sin duda eran producto de un látigo y con las muñecas no había duda, los cortes rectos y horizontales lo delataban como lo que era, un intento de suicidio. ¿Cuántas veces lo intentaste y fallaste Malfoy? ¿Por qué? Ella daría lo que fuese estar viva de nuevo y él se había quitado la vida. Simplemente no podía entenderlo y él tampoco hacia nada para corregir esa situación.

-Son las dos de la tarde Malfoy- dijo ella con suavidad, a veces ella lo trataba de esa forma y él se deleitaba con eso, su voz acariciaba sus oídos, si tan solo ella fuese así todo el tiempo con él, no habría ningún problema. Hasta un ingrato como Draco Malfoy tiene sus momentos- ven a comer con nosotros. Hoy hay pastel de riñones y carne.

-En un momento- contesto Draco guardando todas sus instrumentos en el interior de una caja. Su vista se detuvo en las alarmas de Hermione, un sin numero de campanitas de metal, recogidas de todas las casas de Wilthshire, y dispuestas por todos los alrededores de la mansión, en estacas y cuerdas, de tal forma que nada podía pasar a su alrededor sin agitarlas, eran muy pesadas para el viento, pero si lo bastante para sonar si algo traspasaba los limites de la casa. Les habían servido bien, cada vez que las sombras y el Sephirot atacaron ellos estaban preparados. Dante había aprendido rápido en donde estaba el peligro y de que se trataba. No estaba seguro de que fuese mago, lo que si sabían era que era extremadamente inteligente, al nivel de un genio. Él solo había descubierto escondrijos en Malfoy Manor que ni siquiera Draco conocía. Se habían servido de estos, muchísimas veces, cuando la oscuridad y el terror del exterior amenazabas con devorarse sus almas. Siguió mirando las campanitas de bronce………..los chinos decían que el ruido alejaba a los demonios……..a veces los antiguos tenían toda la razón.

La observó mientras entraba en la casa, ágil, femenina pero decidida. Lucia algo graciosa con el paraguas sobre su cabeza, como sacada de una postal. _**"Maravilloso verano en el infierno".**_ Era cómico………….ella en ese lugar……..hasta la idea seria una blasfemia para sus padres. Pero Hermione Granger había hecho de Malfoy Manor algo imposible………la había transformado en un hogar.

Mas tarde, Draco entro a la cocina, hizo un intento de tomar algo de una bandeja y Hermione lo miró con reproche.

-No antes de bañarte- dijo ella. Jamás utilizaban el comedor principal, era demasiado grande, además ella odiaba ese sitio, la habían torturado allí hasta casi matarla. Draco lo sabía y lo había cerrado con candado. Dante jamás correteaba por los pasillos adyacentes, le daba miedo, afirmaba que escuchaba gritos, que había fantasmas. Draco y Hermione no preguntaban mucho respecto a eso, igual ellos no los escuchaban, ni los veían, pero si recordaban bastantes cosas terribles de ese lugar.

Draco hizo caso omiso de ella y tomó un pedazo de pan. No lo admitiría en voz alta ni bajo tortura, pero Hermione cocinaba muy bien. Aunque no era necesario, se comía con un gusto mas que evidente, cualquier cosa que le pusiese enfrente cocinada de su mano.

-Te dije que no lo hicieras- chilló Hermione.

-Tengo hambre- respondió Draco. Estaba cansado y no quería pelear de nuevo con ella, rompiendo la fragilidad de la paz domestica.

-No quiero que des malos ejemplos a Dante- contesto Hermione y decidiendo ser conciliadora lo intento de nuevo- Anda, rápido, te esperaremos.

Luego de diez minutos, Draco bajo con su cabello escurriendo agua, estaba de camiseta blanca y jeans, su rostro enfriando por el agua, ya no estaba tan rojo como cuando estaba expuesto al sol. Dante parecía descontento con su plato de sopa. Draco lo miro y le guiño el ojo.

-Comételo, te hará crecer como yo- dijo Draco un poco divertido ante la renuencia del niño a tomarse la sopa. Cada vez que lo veía, se acordaba de su propia niñez. Su mal humor se suavizaba con Dante. Sin duda, nunca había pensando con seriedad la posibilidad de ser padre mientras estuvo vivo, pero no podía negar que su existencia hubiese sido muy dura en ese sitio sin el niño………………..o sin ella.

-Si te lo comes todo, te daré postre- dijo Hermione sentándose a la mesa. Dante meneo su cabecita negándose. Tenia unos ojos café oscuros impresionantes, adornados con largas pestañas doradas, sus cabellos eran de un rubio ceniza bastante claro, casi del tono del cabello de Malfoy.

-Dante, comete la sopa- dijo Draco gruñón- sin protestar.

Ella le dirigió una mirada agradecida a Malfoy, cuando el niño obedientemente empezó a tomarse la sopa. Draco era muy estricto y tajante con Dante, no cariñoso en el sentido real de la palabra, pero inexplicablemente el chico lo obedecía y también, más extraño aun, lo adoraba.

-Mami- dijo Dante- porque en los libros hay niños, y yo nunca he visto a ninguno.

-Estamos en un mundo distinto- dijo Hermione tratando de ser muy cuidadosa en sus respuestas. Cuando estuviese más grande le contaría todo. De resto, esperaba tenerlo en la inocente ignorancia un poco más de tiempo. El chico era inteligente, pero todavía era un niño pequeño, no quería abrir sus ojos a la terrible realidad de la muerte. Le gustaba oír a Dante diciéndole mami, aun cuando él sabia que no era su verdadera madre, la consolaba a niveles insospechados. El pequeño era una bendición, quizás sin él Malfoy se habría separado de ella hacia mucho, lo cual hacia que su corazón se estrujase y el miedo la invadiese, un temor mas profundo que el que le tenia al Sephirot y a las sombras.

-¿No puedes tener un niño para mi? Quiero que tengas uno para mi- exclamó demandante Dante que gracias a sus lecturas sabia que son las mujeres quienes tenían niños, sus madres. Inexplicablemente jamás preguntaba por la suya.

-Se necesita un padre también Dante, no puedo sola- dijo Hermione divertida, la verdad era que muerta o como fuese estaba segura de que allí no nacían niños ni nada por el estilo, las cosas aparecían de improviso pero no nacían, tampoco era que llegasen otros humanos, no había visto ninguno en esos años. No era todo tan estático, el tiempo trascurría, pero nada crecía, excepto Dante y las plantas.

-Draco es un hombre- contesto Dante haciendo un mohín- Dile que te ayude.

Draco al escucharlo escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo y Hermione enrojeció hasta la medula. De nuevo sus miradas se encontraron…………..intensas……….anhelantes. Tenían mucho tiempo solos, sin parejas, ambos sabían que en algún momento empezarían a sentir deseo uno por el otro, eran un hombre y una mujer. Era tácito, en algún punto terminarían acostándose. Él era guapo, ella era atractiva. Y para colmo eran tan opuestos, que se atraían como imanes. Pero lo retrasaban lo más que podían, no se odiaban pero no eran los mejores amigos, se soportaban gracias a que Dante era su punto en común. Lo demás seria enredar las cosas innecesariamente……pero las ganas y el deseo estaban allí. Y quizás había llegado el momento de tomar una decisión.

-No creo que Draco este de acuerdo con eso- respondió Hermione condescendientemente, intentado escurrirse del comprometedor tema- Además no podemos obligar a la gente a hacer cosas que no quiere.

-¿Quien dijo que me obligarías?- Draco no le quitaba los ojos de encima, estaba harto de tanta farsa respecto a ese tema.- ¿Quién dijo que yo no quiero?

-¿Quieres tener un niño?- dijo ella consternada y algo incrédula- no creo que sea posible.

-Niños no, quiero hacer lo que se supone que tú también quieres hacer, no soy tonto, me doy cuenta de las cosas, soy un hombre, tus miradas, me evitas todo el tiempo- dijo él secamente- yo también lo hago, reconozco los síntomas, deberíamos acabar con esto de una buena vez y por todas.

-Yo no te miro………..- Hermione callo cuando se dio cuenta de que Dante había interrumpido su comida y los miraba un poco extrañado.

-Malfoy- contesto Hermione un poco descolocada por la insinuación. Sus manos le empezaron a sudar y su corazón a latir desbocado, pensar solo en esa posibilidad le alteraba todos sus sentidos- creo que no es tema para discutirlo aquí. No es el lugar ni el momento.

-Pues a mi me parece que es el mejor momento- dijo él hosco- Ha pasado mucho tiempo……..para ti y para mi. Antes de que cometamos una tontería deberíamos hablarlo.

-Mas tarde- concluyó ella. Las exigencias de él no eran tan descabelladas después de todo, Malfoy era un hombre, ella era una mujer. No era tan ilógico. Pero…………siempre había un pero.

La noche llego y luego de asegurar la casa, los dos se encontraron en la biblioteca.

-Creo que Dante ya esta muy grande para dormir contigo- dijo Draco mientras revisaba unos papeles. No sabía bien como empezar el asunto, era una completa locura, pero las actitudes de ella la delataban, lo quería tanto como él. Además que más daba, era solo sexo, no podía complicar las cosas mas de lo que estaban o ¿Si?

-¿Sugieres que el niño duerma contigo?- comento Hermione haciendo anotaciones en una libreta. Su mente había expulsado la conversación anterior. No estaba segura que rayos le estaba insinuando o ¿Si?

-No………..sugiero que duerma en mi habitación- contesto Draco determinado a conseguir un si o un no y a no vivir con la duda mas tiempo.

-¿Dónde dormirías?- dijo ella levantando la mirada de súbito. Sus habitaciones estaban contiguas, eran las antiguas habitaciones de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, estaban comunicadas, lo habían diseñado así para casos de emergencia, pero en todos esos años la puerta solo se había abierto en contadas ocasiones y eso debido a algún ataque del Sephirot. La perspectiva que Malfy se mudase a otro lado de la casa no le gustaba, en todo momento debían estar los tres cerca por si acaso……

-Es obvio…………….contigo- dijo Draco levantando su mirada y dirigiéndose a ella la enfrentó. Hermione trago grueso, mas directo era imposible- No trates de esquivar esta conversación. No más. Solo quiero saber tu respuesta.

Luego de un rato en donde se engarzaron en una lucha de miradas, Hermione rompió el incomodo silencio.

-Esta bien- dijo ella automáticamente, sin pensarlo mucho. En ese mundo donde nada tenia sentido, acostarse con él por el simple hecho de satisfacer una necesidad física no tendría porque ser algo incoherente o sucio. Simplemente allí estaban los dos…………solos……….juntos……..torturándose mutuamente debido a una tensión sexual que solo hacia aumentar con los años. Tanto mal humor, tantos reclamos, tantas peleas, solo se resumían a eso.

Al escucharlo finalmente a Draco se le seco la garganta, su entrepierna palpitó de anticipación y entonces empezó a balbucear.

-Creo que ……- dijo él, ¡Diablos! En ese momento se parecía mas que nunca a Lucius Malfoy, exigente, avasallante y ella no había tenido pelos en la lengua para contestarle- no pensé nunca que tú…….Caray……creo que es lo mas directo al grano que he dicho en mi vida. Debí haberlo dicho de otra manera.

-Si- dijo ella sin enfrentar su mirada. Se levantó de la mesa, él la observo-creo que es la proposición mas indecorosa y menos caballerosa que he escuchado jamás. Pero por otro lado, si dijeses otra cosa, no lo sentiría real…………..me gusta que me lo hayas dicho de esa forma.

-Quiero aclararte algo- dijo Draco- no es para desahogarme, o por lo menos no lo es totalmente, tú me gustas…………..como mujer………..me atraes, desde hace bastante……..quizás desde…..

-Tú también me atraes- confesó ella en un susurro. Draco no siguió con su peroata, igual ¿que ganaba diciéndole que quizás le gustaba desde chico? Nada………….solo preguntas sin respuestas.

-Iré esta noche a ti- dijo Draco con la voz ronca, sin apartar su mirada hambrienta de ella- no quiero esperar ni un día mas.

-Tengo entonces que acostar a Dante- dijo ella tratando de sobreponerse a la mirada que Malfoy le estaba dirigiendo- sin duda peleara un poco, veremos si se acostumbra. Espérame en mi habitación.

-Creo que seria conveniente que mis cosas permaneciesen con Dante, digo la ropa y otras cosas personales, me imagino que necesitas tu espacio para cosas de mujeres- dijo Draco tratando de ser razonable sin quitarle los ojos de encima- igual algunas noches seria bueno que yo lo acompañase o que se quedase contigo.

-¿Entonces tú solo estarás en mi habitación cuando estemos en eso?- dijo ella por un momento había creído…….había esperado …que..- Oh, bueno…..es mejor de esa forma.

-Cuando lo dices así parece que estuviese a punto de cometer un delito- dijo Draco agrió- créeme que no es el mejor afrodisíaco. No quiero obligarte, si no quieres no sucederá.

-No es eso- dijo ella con voz ahogada- te he dicho que si y creo que sabes la razón. Tarde o temprano va a suceder, así que porque no empezar desde ahora, nos hemos aguantado bastante………………los dos, digo, es decir- ella tragó grueso y continuó- Y creo que después dejaremos de pelear tanto, es una buena forma de descargar tensiones.

-Pareces que estuvieses hablando de una reunión para tomar el té- comento Draco con sarcasmo. Tampoco era que esperase una declaración de amor eterno, pero algo de entusiasmo de parte de ella no estaría de más. ¿Y si lo hacia porque temía que la dejase sola? No, tendría que aclararlo mas tarde.

-Bien- dijo ella saliendo de la habitación un tanto presurosa. Quizás iba a cometer la locura de su vida……..pero………..al final y al cabo, ella también quería, era la mas absoluta verdad- iré con Dante.

_0o0_

Hermione le coloco un pijama a Dante, una de ositos que había conseguido en una tienda en Wilthshire. Lo acostó en la gran cama adoselada y lo cubrió con una manta. La habitación era inmensa, todo tonos verde y madera, muy masculina, habían libros por todos lados, pero en general estaba limpia y ordenada. Tenía un vestier y un pequeño escritorio, era muy lujosa, elegante. Un retrato de Lucius Malfoy la miraba acusadoramente, en general ella no entraba allí, después de tanto tiempo, ese hombre la seguía atemorizando. Draco Malfoy en muchos aspectos era muy parecido a su padre y a la vez diferente. Sin embargo los dos compartían esa mirada penetrante y esos gestos adustos y masculinos al caminar, decididamente elegantes y con porte. Solo que el viejo Malfoy era un maldito cobarde y su hijo, la persona mas extraña que había conocido, era cualquier cosa, menos un cobarde, se lo había demostrado bastantes veces en esos años, luchando hasta con las uñas contra el Sephirot para mantenerla a ella y al niño a salvo.

-Mami- dijo Dante adormilado- ¿A dónde vas?

-Esta noche dormiré con Draco- dijo ella acariciando su cabeza.

-¿Harán un niño para mi?- pregunto inocentemente Dante.

-No podemos cariño- dijo ella. Eso era imposible, lo sabia, no menstruaba desde que estaban allí, no había ninguna posibilidad de embarazarse y ella tampoco quería hacerlo- solos nos daremos compañía un rato.

-Dame un beso de buenas noches- Hermione se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente.

Después camino hacia la puerta que separaba las dos habitaciones y suspiró, no sabia que rayos hacer ni que diablos decir. No era virgen, había tenido un novio después de la guerra, un chico muggle, lo habían hecho unas cuantas veces y luego habían terminado, lo recordaba con cariño, se llamaba Matt. Ron Weasley se le había insinuado en una ocasión, pero era su amigo. No debía estar tan nerviosa y lo sabia, sin embargo le sudaban las manos. Caray, ni siquiera jamás se habían besado y ahora…………..esto.

Cuando Hermione entro a la habitación, Draco que esperaba de pie frente a la chimenea encendida, inmediatamente se giro al escucharla, estaba solo con la parte inferior de su pijama, de color negro. Ella estaba vestida con una dormilona de seda y su cabello estaba suelto, cayendo en ondas sobre su espalda. Dio unos pasos adelante, él no dejaba de mirarla.

-Hola- dijo ella, sintiéndose un poco estupida. Él lucia guapo, sexy, ¿Qué mas quería? Solo saber lo que harían a continuación, era suficiente para trastornarla…………..en el sentido lujurioso de la palabra. Una onda de sensualidad la invadió…………con ese hombre que la miraba como si quisiese comérsela viva, se sentía mas femenina que nunca.

-Hola- respondió Draco en voz baja, luego de mirarse un rato agrego- ¿Que se supone que quieres que haga?- en general no era tan inseguro, pero con ella todo constituía una novedad. Y por primera vez en su vida, no quería meter la pata, puesto que no habría oportunidad para enmendarlo………..la conocía lo suficiente para saberlo.

-Creo que deberíamos empezar con lo mas lógico- dijo ella acercándose a él, cuando estuvo muy cerca, levanto el rostro que quedo a centímetros de la cara de Draco, sus labios se abrieron provocativamente y susurro con audacia- bésame.

El joven tembló de excitación y no dudo un segundo ante la invitación.

Draco la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, luego de un momento en donde la contempló hasta desnudarla con la vista, dejo que sus labios cayeran sobre los de ella. La sensación fue indescriptible, lo recorrió como un rayo, como si fuese electricidad, una emoción poderosa y sublime, era impresionante lo bien que ella se sentía, lo bien que sabia. Tomo su nuca con una mano para evitar que se separase y siguió lamiendo y chupando sus labios.

Ella cerró los ojos y abrió la boca, dejando que él introdujese su lengua y acariciase el interior de esta. Hermione se dejo sumergir en la pasión de ese beso, se sentía tan natural y a la vez tan irreal. Su boca se amoldaba a la de él, sus labios parecían hechos uno para el otro. Cayo rendida en sus brazos por un beso, lo abrazó con fuerza y lo jaló hacia ella. La necesidad era apremiante……………y el deseo estaba allí latente, intentando saciarse por cualquier medio.

Hermione rozaba impúdicamente su cuerpo con el del hombre, como si solo consiguiese solaz allí, como si quisiese fundirse en uno con él. Luego de unos minutos ambos se separaron jadeantes, Draco la miraba con sorpresa, el beso había estado muy bien, lo descoloco un poco la intensidad con que ella había respondido, esa mujer que tenia frente a él era la reencarnación de la sensualidad mas descarnada. Todavía la tenia tomada por la cintura, arrastro su mano hasta la parte delantera de ella y empezó a desabotonarle la camisola, ella se estremeció, cuando lo sintió bajando un poco la prenda para dejar descubiertos sus hombros cubiertos de pecas, Draco le mordió un hombro y ella gimió, luego los beso y siguió por su cuello, con sus manos le apretaba el trasero para pegarle al centro de su cuerpo, que había adquirido unas proporciones bastante inesperadas. Hermione no dejo de gemir en ningún momento. ¡Diablos! Sentía que se estaba consumiendo viva y no era para menos, la boca de Draco Malfoy encendía cada lugar que tocaba.

Poco a poco fueron caminando hacia la cama y se acostaron sobre esta, Draco se coloco arriba y de nuevo empezó a explorar con su boca, cualquier resquicio de piel expuesta de ella, paso sus manos debajo del camisón y empezó a acariciar sus muslos, llego hasta la ropa interior y la sorteo, cuando intento bajarla no encontró ninguna resistencia de parte de ella. Se la quito rápidamente, mientras tanto se seguían besando como dos desesperados. Draco entre sus jadeos y gemidos, intentó bajarse el pantalón de la pijama cuando……………

-Mami- Hermione y Draco se quedaron paralizados, estaban en medio de una sesión bastante intensa de lamidos, besos y mordiscos cuando escucharon la vocecita de Dante en la habitación, ambos miraron al niño y se separaron como impulsados por un reporte. Draco se subió el pantalón y resopló disgustado, Hermione se acomodó el camisón como pudo, estaba roja como la grana.

-Dime lindo- Hermione se estaba muriendo de la pena, Draco resopló de nuevo con frustración, colocándose de espaldas al niño para que no viese el abultamiento que delataba lo entretenido y emocionado que estaba hasta que Dante había llegado.

-¿Por qué Draco y tú están peleándose? Dijiste que iban a dormir- exclamo Dante con la carita arrugada por el sueño- escuche que te estabas quejando.

-No……no- dijo Hermione y Draco contuvo las ganas de reírse- no es así.

-Pero él te estaba atacando y tú le mordías el cuello- negó con su cabecita Dante- se estaban peleando, no me mientas.

-Debiste insonorizar la habitación- dijo Hermione lanzándole una mirada furibunda a Draco, quien no podía dejar de reírse. El niño los había escuchado, haciendo …………ruiditos…………había entrado y los había encontrado con las manos en la masa………….._**peleándose**_**.** _¡Oh Santa Circe! _Si peleara mas a menudo con Granger de esa forma……………se volvería loco…………..de lujuria. No podía contener las risas, al final tuvo que sentarse. En su infantil mente, Dante no entendía que los había visto a punto de hacerse el amor.

-Discúlpame……………..es que estaba muy concentrado…………_**peleándome contigo**_- comento Draco irónico- Dante………….ven acá…….voy a contarte una historia.

-Es muy tarde- se quejo Hermione- deja que yo lo arrulle hasta que se duerma.

-Ni hablar- contesto Draco, el niño fue obedientemente hasta él y se sentó en sus piernas, apoyo su cabecita en el pecho desnudo del hombre y Draco empezó a hablarle en voz baja mientras ahuecaba su mano en la cabeza del pequeño y le acariciaba los cabellos con un dejo de ternura, que parecía algo completamente fuera de lugar en un hombre tan huraño como lo era él. Hermione los miro un rato………. No era una escena rara, los había visto así por años, compartiendo una especie de complicidad masculina que ella no entendía, luego de ver como ambos estaban concentrados, olvidándose de ella, decidió echarse a la cama a dormir. Durante varios minutos, escucho la voz grave de Draco casi ininteligible y las risas de Dante, después nada mas, solo unos pasos. Ella solo lo sintió a su lado. La habitación estaba iluminado a contraluz por unas velas.

-Ya esta dormido- dijo Draco acercando su cuerpo al de ella, Hermione estaba inmóvil con los ojos cerrados- insonorice la habitación, le hice a Dante un encantamiento para dormir, no era ningún cuento, mi madre solía hacérmelo, lo recordé justo ahora y ya me puedo imaginar el porque lo hacia, Lucius no hubiese sido tan tolerante conmigo si los atrapaba _**"peleándose**_". Pensándolo bien, esos dos seguramente lo hacían como conejos, mi madre me embrujaba todas las noches y algunas tardes también cuando era chico. Vaya, un minuto después y el niño hubiese quedado traumatizado de por vida o de por muerte, como sea- Draco hizo algo que generalmente venia haciendo con mucha frecuencia, reírse ante su propio sarcasmo- Las alarmas están puestas, el Sephirot no viene en el verano, así que podemos estar tranquilos. Granger, creo tú y yo estábamos en algo- dicho esto tomo una mano de ella y se la llevo a su erección- y yo estoy mas que listo para continuarlo.

Hermione casi muere allí mismo. Por Dios, él estaba sin ropa…………y estaba totalmente empalmado. Inconscientemente apretó la mano y Draco gimió de placer. Se sentía grande, caliente……duro como un martillo……..Wow. Tuvo que girarse…………..solo para tratar de ver un poquito………….cuando lo hizo él la atrapo en sus brazos para besarle los labios y el cuerpo como un animal.

-¿Estas segura?- dijo Draco- ¿No quiero que lo hagas para que no me vaya? Igual no lo hare. Yo no compro favores sexuales.

-No…………solo los exiges- dijo Hermione resoplando- Sabes Malfoy, en general me gusta que hables conmigo-dijo ella mientras le lamia una oreja- pero en este momento, solo quiero que actúes, no que pienses ni hables.

En un solo movimiento Draco le saco el camisón, ella quedo semi sentada debajo de él, ambos respiraban agitadamente. Draco parpadeo un par de veces, ella tenia una figura hermosa, era esplendida, exquisita. Se atrevió a ahuecar sus senos con sus manos y ella gimió. Hermione abrió las piernas instintivamente y Draco urgido por su propia excitación, se metió dentro de ella. Ambos se sumergieron en una danza de erotismo desmedido, movieron sus cuerpos al unísono, sincronizados, lentamente, saboreando una unión que era física pero al mismo tiempo una fusión de almas. Lo experimentaron de una manera muy intensa, jamás habían sentido algo así vivos, era como una especie de comunión sexual, sus cuerpos parecían diseñados para que encajasen perfectamente uno con el otro. Si tener sexo después de muerto, era si de bueno, no quedaría nadie vivo en el planeta, eso era seguro. Quizás en ese mundo, hasta eso…….el sexo funcionaba de una manera distinta. Lo estaban viviendo de una manera muy intensa y descarnada. Casi sobrenatural. El roce de pieles despertaba ondas sensitivas en todo su cuerpo, el clímax venia una y otra vez y no parecía culminar, era extraño, anormal pero a la vez increíblemente atractivo.

-Esto es raro- le dijo Draco mientras se movía con ímpetu dentro de ella. Hermione lo miro un poco desconcertada.

-Por supuesto que es raro- dijo ella mientras meneaba su pelvis adaptándose a las embestidas del hombre- tú y yo estamos acostándonos.

-Apartando eso- dijo él jadeando- no entiendes. Hemos estado así…………durante horas y al parecer………no se acaba. Tú has llegado como tres veces y yo también, pero no termina, sigo duro como una roca.

-Esperemos que sigas así otro rato mas-dijo ella levantado la cara para de nuevo besarlo hasta quedarse sin aire. Caray, ese sexo de ultratumba era lo mejor que le había pasado. Solo por eso valía la pena estar muerta y enterrada.

-Vas a volverme loco- dijo Draco completamente anodado por la furia con la que la chica hacia el amor con él.

Llego al amanecer y todavía seguían abrazados, quizás un poco sorprendidos por como habían resultado las cosas. Ella estaba de espaldas a él, quien la abrazaba pegada a su cuerpo, de medio lado, su mano descansaba en el bajo vientre de la chica, lo acariciaba de manera lánguida, mientras mordía sensualmente su cuello, Hermione se dejaba hacer sin protestar sumergida en una ensoñación.

Un ruido los despertó, las campanas de bronce estaban sonando, ambos jóvenes se levantaron de inmediato.

Draco corrió a su habitación y regreso con una expresión de pánico en su cara. Llevaba su ballesta y su varita. Estaba completamente desnudo, pero ella no presto atención al hecho.

-¿Dónde esta Dante?- gritó Hermione

-No esta en la habitación- ella se amarro una bata y cogio una espada que tenia al lado de su cama.

-Búscalo dentro de la casa- dijo Draco, mientras dejaba las armas sobre la cama y se vestía rápidamente con lo primero que consiguió a mano, su pijama – yo me iré afuera a ver si fue él quien movió las campanas

-Él sabe que no puede salir solo- gimió Hermione.

-Igual iré- dijo Draco en un murmullo. No se atrevió a seguir mirando a Hermione, a quien el miedo le había desfigurado su cara.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS

El próximo será el final, eso espero.


	4. El Paraiso Perdido

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Banda sonora de Apocalitica Fade to Balck y Soilwork Exile. Pero en realidad el fic lo estoy escribiendo con el disco No line on the Horizon de U2.

Capitulo 4 El paraíso perdido

Draco salió fuera de la casa descalzo y solo vestido con el pantalón de su pijama. Vio alrededor y todo lucia con absoluta normalidad, por supuesto, exceptuando el hecho de que Dante no estaba. Empezó a buscar alguna señal de lucha, alguna huella pero no encontró nada. Decidió regresar a la casa a vestirse e iniciar la busqueda con Hermione en los alrededores, igual ……………….ese lugar no era tan extenso después de todo.

Draco mientras caminaba no podía dejar de pensar en la extraña situación en la cual se había envuelto horas antes. Había sido algo……………..inaudito pero a la vez de proporciones cósmicas. No tenia palabras para describir lo que había sentido y mucho menos explicarse a si mismo toda la sucesión de ideas extravagantes e incoherentes que habían atravesado su cabeza mientras sentía el cuerpo de ella uniéndose con el suyo. Definitivamente estaban en una dimensión paralela porque en su mundo, acostarse con ella nunca fue una opción viable. De hecho, a pesar de que aceptaba haber sentido atracción por ella algún tiempo atrás, en el colegio y durante la guerra, nunca se había detenido a pensar en Hermione Granger en esos términos. Y es que otras cosas más importantes habían tenido prioridad, tales como sobrevivir. En un giro cruel del destino, hizo todo lo posible para seguir con vida, para que después esta no le importase en lo absoluto. Tanto nadar para ahogarse en la orilla. Pero él era así, siempre había sido así, incapaz de terminar lo que empezaba, incluso seguir la senda de su existencia tal cual debió haber sido, constituyó un reto imposible para él. Y no era para menos, después que el Señor Tenebroso terminase con él, solo quedo una cáscara vacía, nada más que valiese la pena.

Ya la mañana había llegado, el sol despuntaba en el horizonte y Draco todavía estaba bastante incrédulo ¿Qué rayos había sucedido? Las sombras y el Sephirot nunca venían en verano, su pico de actividad siempre era en los meses de invierno, donde los días eran cortos. Entonces………..¿Que había sucedido con Dante? Enfiló hacia la biblioteca y se encontró a Hermione de espaldas justo en la puerta, completamente inmóvil, Draco pasó al lado de ella y vio que su cara lucia consternada. Dirigió su mirada a donde se enfocaban los ojos de la chica y ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

La biblioteca era un completo desorden………..habían libros y papeles por doquier, los pizarrones que habían llevado hasta allí durante todos esos años, estaban cubiertos por formulas matemáticas, algunas bastantes rebuscadas, no en vano ellos dos habían alcanzado casi un nivel universitario en matemáticas y física muggle, pero la pizarra en donde estaba la ecuación del uno menos uno estaba resuelta y una onda cuadrada era el resultado, no una sinusoidal, una cuadrada y un signo runico que jamás había visto en la vida. Más allá, Dante estaba subido en una escalera intentando anudar una cuerda. De hecho toda la biblioteca parecía una gran tela de araña, con cuerdas que hacían intersección en varios sitios. El niño parecía abstraído en su labor.

-¿Qué rayos estas haciendo Dante?- exclamó Draco casi sofocado por el asombro y a la vez aliviado de que el mocoso estuviese a salvo. El niño detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró con expresión dubitativa.

-¡Ah!, ya despertaron- comentó el niño bajando de las escaleras de un salto-¿el bebe viene en camino?

-¿Qué bebe?- dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Hermione.

-El que iban a hacer para mi anoche- contestó el niño con toda naturalidad, dirigiéndose a una canasta con cuerda de lana de distintos colores, se detuvo un rato pensativo, incapaz de escoger entre rosa y morado, los únicos que no había utilizado.

-No entiendo nada- dijo Draco meneando la cabeza, luego se giró donde estaba Hermione- se supone que no podemos concebir en este sitio.

-¡Oh Dios! Malfoy- dijo ella despertando del estado de asombro en donde se había sumido- primero, en caso de que fuese posible de que "conciba" un hijo tuyo en este lugar tú no hiciste absolutamente nada para evitarlo, segundo creo que es muy tarde para arrepentimientos.

Ella entonces fue hacia donde estaba Dante y se sentó en el piso con él. Draco la siguió.

-¿Quién dijo que me arrepiento?- luego añadió con sorna- mas bien lo que pienso es que definitivamente debimos empezar con el asunto el mismo día que llegamos aquí. Créeme, hubiese hecho nuestra estancia muchísimo más interesante.

Hermione lo escuchó y giró los ojos. Draco sonrío de lado. Después de la pasión desmedida de la noche anterior, ella podría hacer y decir lo que quisiese, pero era obvio que la había pasado tan bien como él.

-¿De que hablan?- preguntó Dante curioso.

-De nada- dijeron Hermione y Draco al unísono.

-Entonces ¿No hay niño?- preguntó Dante.

-No- esta vez fue Hermione la que respondió. Dante hizo el intento de preguntar otra cosa pero se arrepintió. Draco caminaba de un lado a otro examinando la intrincada red que había en la biblioteca. Hermione lo vio de reojo, era alto, delgado, su cabello rubio estaba desordenado, su pantalón estaba lo suficientemente bajo para ver sus caderas afiladas. Ella tragó grueso al recordar lo que esa pelvis había hecho en su cuerpo, Draco la miró de reojo y la atrapó observándolo fijamente, le sonrío de lado y ella desvío sus ojos visiblemente trastornada. Draco siguió sonriente. Nada, ni siquiera esa absurda conversación, le quitaría la satisfacción que tenia encima. Tenia la sensación de haberse tomado alguna poción energética, sentía que su cuerpo resplandecía, era algo muy cercano a sentir felicidad, algo muy extraño a él, al que ese sentimiento le había sido permanentemente vedado, pero que sin embargo en ese momento venia en oleadas una y otra vez inundando su cuerpo y su mente. Era un sentimiento raro, mas insólito aun porque sentía que provenía de él mismo, pero a pesar de estar con el cerebro atiborrado de mil preguntas, no quería pensar mucho en su significado, solo quería disfrutarlo. Ahora era él quien la observaba a escondidas, Hermione estaba vestida con un camisón de seda bastante recatado, que sin embargo dejaba entrever las curvas de su cuerpo y su piel también resplandecía, un aura bonita la envolvía. Se sentía intrigado, quería saber si ella sentía lo mismo que él. Sin embargo su habitual cautela evito que preguntase, seria hasta ridículo, la gente tenia sexo casual todo el tiempo. Aunque a Draco Malfoy, lo que había sucedido con ella se le antojaba de todo menos casual, más bien parecía ser algo largamente esperado. Por ambos.

-¿Cuándo hiciste esto?- preguntó Draco con interés desviando sus pensamientos a cosas mas practicas y sobre todo prioritarias.

-Anoche mientras ustedes dormían- dijo Dante- me levanté en la madrugada, porque tuve un sueño y bueno allí esta- señaló el pizarrón- la resolví.

-Ya lo vi, pequeño- comentó Hermione asombrada, luego miró a Draco furiosa- Tú y tus encantamientos.

Draco alzó las manos en señal de paz. Caminó de un lado a otro y meno la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa que más que nada era un gesto de disconformidad. Si había algo seguro era que no quería discutir con ella otra vez. Se le hacia tedioso, fastidioso, insoportable y además ¿Para que perder el tiempo si podían estar haciendo algo mas productivo? Por ejemplo, volver a hacer el amor.

-Funcionaban conmigo, te lo juro.

-Si- contestó Hermione exasperada- porque de seguro no tenias nada en el cerebro cuando chico.

-Y volvemos con los insultos- comentó Draco resignado- anoche no estabas tan dispuestas a insultarme. Si mas lo recuerdo estaba mas que contenta junto a este imbécil descerebrado

Hermione abrió la boca para luego cerrarla, no tenia nada que decir, si lo insultaba se insultaba a si misma. Era cierto, se había acostado con él y no era nada bueno estar insultándolo por algo de lo que él no tenia ningún control, punto para Malfoy, volvió su atención al niño.

- No entiendo, ¿como lo supiste?, ¿como resolviste la ecuación?- ella meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, en un absoluto acto de negación, todavía inmersa en un mar de confusión. Sabia que Dante era un niño diferente, muy inteligente para su edad. Pero le resultaba casi imposible que hubiese resuelto una ecuación él solo, cuando ellos habían tratado casi cuatro años encontrarle solución.

-El Sephirot me habló en sueños- contestó Dante mirando con sus ojos oscuros a Hermione, ella ahogó una exclamación de susto- Mami, al principio pensé que era una pesadilla, quería despertarme pero no podía. Él vino a mi y me dijo como resolver la ecuación, también me dijo que el uno menos uno es la Ley del bien y del mal y que debe ser cumplida. Si no, se quedaría con nuestras almas. Habló algo de interrumpir el orden lógico de los acontecimientos, que ustedes habían cambiado el futuro, que la muerte de uno fue producto de la muerte del otro, que una decisión mal tomada había malogrado todo y que tienen que resolverlo.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hablar así?- comentó Draco- pareces un filosofo.

-Eso fue lo que El Sephirot me dijo- Dante se encogió de hombros y luego miró a Draco-Ah y al final me dijo que no quedaba nada de tiempo, dos días a lo sumo, que este lugar es temporal, que se ira a la nada y antes de que eso suceda, él vendrá por nosotros.

Los dos adultos dieron un respingo. La nada……………eso no sonaba para nada bien.

-¿Te dijo algo de ti?- preguntó Hermione acariciando la cabeza del niño tratando de despejarse todas las malas sensaciones que tenia en relación a la revelación de Sephirot. De todas las cosas lo que más le trastornaba de estar en esa especie de limbo, era el origen de Dante, ciertamente la atormentaba. De alguna forma ella estaba ligada a Draco Malfoy, lo sentía, lo olía, ¡Diablos! Lo sabia en su fuero interno, tenia un presentimiento sobre eso. Pero ¿Qué significado tenia la presencia de Dante, un perfecto desconocido para ambos? Y si aunado a todo, el pequeño oasis que había con tanto esfuerzo construir se iba a ir a la mierda en dos días, debido a quien sabe que designio celestial o infernal, en realidad tenia bastantes razones para sentirse asustada- ¿Explicó porque estas aquí?

-No- dijo él- no quiso decírmelo, me dijo que aunque yo tenía una mente privilegiada, no tenia la experiencia suficiente para entenderlo y aceptarlo.

-¿Qué es esta red?- preguntó Draco tensando uno de los hilos de lana -¿Qué significa?

-Es una línea temporal Malfoy- dijo Hermione levantándose. Dante asintió- lo que me pregunto es para que.

-Parece obvio- dijo Draco analizando la situación y viendo las intercepciones- las cuerdas son nuestras vidas, nuestra senda en el mundo mientra estábamos allí, al parecer tendremos que retroceder el tiempo, ver en que nos equivocamos, siendo que tú y yo al parecer somos el meollo del asunto, seria lo lógico- Draco entonces se concentró en dos cuerdas, una azul y otra roja, que se cruzaban varias veces- estas somos tú y yo- luego señaló una amarilla que corría paralela y que se unía con las otras casi al final- esta es Dante.

-¿Estas seguro?- preguntó Hermione caminando hasta situarse al lado de Draco, a una distancia prudencial. Él la miró a su lado y le dirigió otra mirada intensa, ella se la sostuvo por un momento.

-Si- dijo él- esa parte de las malas decisiones, estoy seguro que se refiere a mí. Ya sabes, lo que no entiendo es que tienes que ver tú con todo esto. Tú llegaste aquí antes que yo, en un accidente, tenias varios días en este sitio. No se como yo pude haber provocado eso.

-¿Estas arrepentido?- preguntó ella con voz temblorosa. Después de los primeros días jamás habían tocado el asunto del suicidio de Malfoy. Sin saber la razón, se sentía responsable, extrañamente culpable por ese asunto. Como si fuese ella la causa de que él hubiese muerto. Sabía que no era así, por lo menos no directamente. Pero una duda carcomía su corazón. Debió haber hecho algo, ella lo sabia, durante la guerra, estaba al tanto de lo que pasó, Harry lo sabia, ¡Demonios! Los tres lo sabían. Y no habían hecho nada al respecto.

-No- dijo Draco en voz baja. Sabia exactamente lo que ella trataba de preguntarle. Hermione sintió escalofríos recorriéndole la espalda.

-¿Por qué?- esta vez Hermione miró la intrincada red que tenia frente a ella- ¿Porque lo hiciste?

-Me lo reservo- contestó Draco secamente.

-¿Cual de esos hilos soy yo?- Hermione levantó su mano hacia la red.

-Tú eres la roja, creo- el niño asintió, Draco interceptó la mano de ella, la tomó suavemente con la suya y la dirigió lentamente al cordel de lana color rojo, apoyándose sobre este y tensándolo un poco con el dedo. Después de negarse a escarbar su doloroso pasado, de sentir de nuevo esa fragilidad interior que tanto detestaba, él quería desesperadamente tocarla otra vez, encontrar de nuevo ese momento de felicidad infinita e inexplicable que tenia cuando estaba con ella. Esa era su dolorosa verdad. Sentir muerto algo que nunca habia experimentado vivo. Sus dedos se deslizaron delicadamente sobre su piel, despertando todo tipo de sensaciones en ambos, en algun momentó Draco entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella, que sintio estremecerse en su interior, jamas se habia imaginado que pudiese ser asi, que Draco Malfoy pudiese despertar en ella, lo que nunca otro habia sido capaz de provocar. Ese tacto era tan intimo, tan suave, tan perturbador, tan significativo y a la vez revelador...........tan diferente a todas las cosas que ella habia supuesto que pudiesen provenir de él.

Hermione sintió de nuevo su vello erizarse, él acercó su cuerpo y de nuevo le habló, pero esta vez directamente al oído. Ella sentía el calor de su cuerpo próximo al suyo, y de nuevo sintió esa oleada de sentimientos encontrados dentro de su corazón. Le resultaba tan fácil y a la vez tan difícil estar cerca de él. En ese mundo extraño e insólito en donde se encontraban, Draco Malfoy era su sostén, era lo mas próximo que tenia, alguien que había conocido mas de la mitad de su vida, una persona que siempre habia rondado en su pensamiento y que si bien él nunca lo supo, en algun momento tuvo un lugar pequeño y oculto en su corazón. Un sitio que se habia agrandado considerablemente en los ultimos años. En ese instante donde dejó que su cuerpo tomase el control de sus acciones, y decidió unirse a él, Hermione sintió que su espíritu se fundía con el suyo. No estaba enamorada (o por lo menos no como ella se había enamorado alguna vez cuando estaba viva), era otra cosa, mas sublime, mas poderosa, mas sobrenatural por colocarle un nombre. Como si estuviesen destinado uno al otro. Era un conocimiento intrínseco que la llevaba a asegurar que hacer el amor con él era lo mas lógico que había hecho, viva o muerta, una certeza de que había sucedido lo correcto. Y todo había fluido de una manera tan natural, que la dejaba pasmada, era como si su propio cuerpo reconociese el de él como parte del suyo. Ella sentía el aliento tibio de él en su cuello, Draco llevó su mano con la de ella hasta otro cordel- y este azul soy yo ¿Nos encontramos bastantes veces? ¿No es así Granger?

Ella asintió, era cierto, sus líneas temporales se cruzaban en muchísimas ocasiones. A veces prácticamente eran una sola. Solo estaban separadas al inicio y muy cerca del final, para luego encontrarse con la de Dante. Draco separó su mano de la de ella, que todavía tensaba el hilo azul con un dedo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos él se había separado, retomando su distancia original.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- le preguntó Hermione a Dante, el niño la miró con atención.

-No se mami, solo lo supe- dijo él con un poco de temor- ¿estoy loco?

Hermione fue hasta él, se arrodilló sobre la alfombra, lo abrazó y le besó la cabeza. El niño la miraba un poco asustado

-No, para nada- dijo ella revolviéndole los cabellos- solo es que eres excepcionalmente especial.

-¿En serio?- preguntó el niño todavía un poco incrédulo.

-Así es- afirmó ella dulcemente. Dante asintió. Draco quien todavía permanecía de espaldas examinando la intrincada red, pero escuchando toda la conversación, se giró y le sonrío. Dante le devolvió el gesto y fue corriendo hacia Draco y este lo tomó en sus brazos.

-¿Fuiste tú el que movió las campanas?- preguntó Draco desdibujando su sonrisa y mostrándose serio, el niño asintió con la cabeza.

-Sabes que no puedes salir de la casa sin nosotros- Dante de nuevo hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Hermione decidió no intervenir y callarse, jamás le quitaría la autoridad a Draco frente al niño, él era el encargado de imponer la disciplina. Ese era el acuerdo y ella lo respetaba. Hace años habían discutido que el bebe necesitaría una figura paterna mientras crecía. Draco se negó en redondo que lo llamase papá, puesto que esa era la verdad, no era su padre. De hecho ninguno de los dos seria padre y madre de nadie jamás. Discutieron muchísimo por eso, él le reclamaba a cada instante que Dante no era su hijo, que estaban muertos y que ella jamás tendría bebes, que no podía utilizar al niño para satisfacer un ridículo anhelo maternal. Hermione se mantuvo en sus trece. Draco siguió peleando por el hecho años, pero en el papel asumió con toda desenvoltura ese rol, el de padre, aunque no se lo admitiese a nadie jamás, su orgullo no lo dejaba, pero al final cedió con ella. Algo que había desconcertado al principio a Hermione, pero luego de superado el asombro inicial, no tenia como agradecerle su paciencia con el niño.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces?- preguntó Draco un poco molesto. Realmente se había aterrado con la perspectiva de que el niño desapareciese. Era obvio que lo quería, lo había criado casi como a un hijo, a regañadientes al principio, pero lo había hecho. Y el maldito mocoso formaba parte de su vida (o en este caso su muerte, ya ni quería seguir analizando el asunto), estaba atado al niño igual que de alguna manera estaba amarrado a …………..ella.

-Tenia curiosidad de ver si algo había cambiado, el Sephirot dijo que el ambiente iba a cambiar, que el tiempo se iba a descontrolar- comentó Dante- fui hacia su habitación, pero ustedes se veían tan tranquilos durmiendo, que no quise despertarlos y que pelearan de nuevo.

Draco no pudo ocultar una sonrisa, "una pelea mañanera" no hubiese estado nada mal. Hermione enrojeció hasta la coronilla.

-No se esta refiriendo a eso Malfoy- dijo ella.- es un niño, no sabe lo que vio.

-Yo no dije nada- contestó Draco fingiendo estar dolido. Entre mas lo pensaba mas risa le daba. El niño lo había encontrado literalmente con la manos en la masa. Aunque si había entrado en la madrugada, de seguro los había visto durmiendo, completamente desnudos…que recordase no se habían cubierto con ninguna sabana, hacia calor , mejor dicho el calor de ella lo había envuelto toda la noche…!Diablos! al parecer tendría que contarle la historia de las aves y las abejas a Dante antes de lo que tenia pensado- porque pones palabras en mi boca que no he dicho.

-No, pero lo pensaste- dijo ella mirándolo aprensiva- te conozco.

-Si, yo y mi estúpido cerebro lleno de perversidades. Dante- dijo Draco intentando ignorar a Hermione- vamos por el desayuno y luego pasaremos la tarde aquí a ver que mas encontramos niño genio- Antes de irse le dirigió una mirada de reproche a Hermione. Las cosas con ella, respecto a ella y debido a ella nunca serian fáciles. Lo intuía, lo sabia, estaba seguro de ello. Y aun así, estaba terriblemente molesto. Lo que mientras estaba vivo rara vez le importó, muerto adquiría otra proporción. Le molestaba de sobremanera las opiniones que ella tenia de él, aunque tuviese la razon la mayoria del tiempo. Así de simple.

Hermione se quedó dolida y solitaria en la biblioteca, ¿Porque diablos siempre terminaba insultándolo con tonterías que ni siquiera ella se creía? Abandonar viejos hábitos era difícil, se habían llevado como el perro y el gato mientras vivían, y después de muertos también lo hacían. Aunque ya no existiese ninguna razón valida y coherente para ello. Solo estúpidas peleas domesticas. Sin duda tendría que disculparse con él, después de todo, su relación había pasado a otro nivel, cualquiera que fuese lo que significara ....otro nivel. Lo de la noche anterior solo podía describirlo como mágico, realmente todo estuvo bien, mas que bien, fenomenal, se había sentido cerca de él como nunca, de alguna manera sabia que siempre lo había anhelado en su subconsciente y ahora que lo veía bien, quizás hasta de pronto…….

Los vio salir por la puerta y se quedó sola en la biblioteca, sentada sobre el suelo. Cruzó las piernas y se miró las manos. Estaban igual de pálidas que siempre, no habian cambiado en todo ese tiempo, no habían envejecido, las llevó hacia su rostro. Algo la había atormentado siempre, Dante crecía pero ellos siempre estaban igual. ¿Hasta donde llegaría el desarrollo normal de Dante? ¿Cuándo dejaría de crecer, si es que alguna vez lo hacia? El tiempo pasaba para él, pero no para ella ni para Malfoy quienes estaban detenidos en su aspecto de chicos de veinte años. Lo lógico era que el niño hubiese sido para siempre un recién nacido, pero viéndolo en perspectiva, al parecer todo tenia un limite y al parecer el tiempo se les estaba acabando. Si ese mundo desaparecía, ¿A dónde les llevaría el Sephirot? ¿Qué era lo que tenían que resolver? ¿Qué relación había entre ella, Malfoy, la Ley del Bien y el Mal y la maldita ecuación del uno menos uno? Siempre le había parecido que ese sitio rompía con todo las leyes del universo. Si el Libro del Tormento tenia razón, ellos habían quebrado las reglas fundamentales, sus almas se debieron haber fundido con la energía primordial al morir, disgregándose en multitud de átomos y partículas elementales, formando de nuevo parte del todo, dejando finalmente de ser, de existir, sin embargo estaban allí varados, porque la muerte de uno había conducido a la del otro. Jamás viva se había detenido a pensar en el significado de la vida y la muerte, aunque jugueteo con esta ultima bastantes veces. Ese tipo de pensamiento filosófico y profundo había quedado apartado de su mente, durante mucho tiempo, y además ¿Qué chica de diecisiete años piensa en eso? Lo cierto, es que una chica de veinte pues había pasado los últimos años devanándose los sesos tratando de conseguir una razón, por la cual ella estuviese suspendida en el limbo del ser y no estar.

Hermione se levantó del piso y fue hacia un estante de la biblioteca, tomó el Libro del Tormento. Este estaba lleno de advertencias en relación a pasar los umbrales. Uno de ellos el Karnat, era el mundo real, el de los vivos, luego estaba el Celion, el umbral de las almas, Aserert, el infierno y por ultimo, Devian, el cielo. Habían advertencias, sobre cambiar el rumbo, también de que nadie tenía derecho a decidir su mortalidad. No somos dueños de nuestras vidas, no podemos decidir sobre el don dado. Esa era la enseñanza de todo el libro. Malfoy tenía razón, de alguna forma era su culpa que él hubiese terminado allí, reflexiva o irreflexivamente, con la razón o no de su parte, él había roto el orden natural de las cosas, alteró su destino tomando su vida con sus propias manos ¿Pero ella y el niño que tenían que ver? El Sephirot dijo que tenían que resolver un asunto. De pronto, Hermione dejó caer el libro y se abrazó a si misma. ¿Seria posible que……? No, no, no. Ella meneo la cabeza y caminó inquieta por la estancia. No podía ser, no así. Se apretó convulsivamente las manos y se sentó en el sofá. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Luego miró las cuerdas suspendidas sobre su cabeza. Su mirada estaba fija, pero en realidad no estaba viendo nada frente a ella, estaba sumida en sus recuerdos, dolorosos y culpables recuerdos. _Bien, Hermione, tienes dos días para arreglar este asunto. Si no , están perdidos. _

Más tarde cuando estaban solos en la cocina. Hermione se sentó frente a Draco en la mesa

-Te debo una disculpa- dijo ella mientras él sorbía una taza de café, Draco se sorprendió un poco por las palabras de ella, mas bien se molestó, a que venia tanta disculpa, él sabia que ella lo había insultado a consciencia, automáticamente dejó la taza bruscamente sobre la superficie de la mesa, el café se derramó un poco. Ella se levantó de improviso y buscó algo con que limpiar. Él también se levantó y tomó una servilleta.

-Deja que yo lo hago, es mi culpa- Draco intentó limpiar el liquido derramado y de nuevo sus manos se tocaron. Los dos se miraron de nuevo, ella se separó bruscamente de él y volvió a sentarse en su silla.

-Te estoy diciendo que me disculpes por lo que te dije en la mañana- continuó ella mirando a todos lados, sin querer enfrentar la mirada de él.

-¿Por qué?- dijo él sentándose en su lugar- No se a que viene, siempre lo haces, incluso viva lo hacías. No entiendo a que viene esto ahora.

-Discúlpame por pagar mi frustración y mi mal humor contigo- dijo ella reclinándose en el asiento.

-En todo caso, creo que los dos somos culpables- respondió Draco secamente, esta vez la taladró con la mirada, Hermione percibió sus ojos sobre ella, pero no se la devolvió, no podía enfrentarlo. Tenia tantas cosas por preguntar, para decirle, pero todas se le atoraban en la garganta. Si, ella había venido a pagar a ese lugar, junto a él………..por su insensatez y sobre todo…………por su cobardía. Por negarse a aceptar un hecho……..por dejar todo a manos del maldito destino.

-Tienes razón- dijo ella- pero el hecho de que fuiste alguna vez grosero conmigo no me da derecho a maltratarte verbalmente. Desde que estamos aquí, nunca jamás me he sentido humillada por ti.

-Aunque te resulte increíble que te diga esto- entonces Draco se relajó un poco- tú me agradas.

-Eso es mas que obvio, te acostaste conmigo- dijo ella mirando todavía alrededor de la cocina un poco nerviosa. Draco se levantó de la silla y se inclinó sobre la mesa acercando su rostro al de ella. Hermione se obligó a mirarlo para no parecer una perfecta tonta.

-No- dijo él con voz ronca- no es el hecho de que me gustes, de que te considere guapa, de que me encantaría tenerte en mis brazos otra vez- Hermione sintió su corazón latir con fuerza al escuchar esas palabras, lo que su mente todavía no aceptaba, su cuerpo y su corazón se lo pedían a gritos- No ……..tú me agradas como persona. Lo que pasa es que a veces tu actitud no ayuda para que yo te lo diga. He aprendido a vivir contigo, y a pesar de algunas cosas, disfruto tu compañía. Eres algo así como mi amiga y ahora……………..eres mi amante. Creo que ha sido un buen desarrollo para una relación entre dos personas que se detestaban cuando vivían.

-Yo nunca te odie- dijo ella clavándole su mirada- jamás, eso es lo que tú piensas, pero no es cierto………nunca lo hice…………mas bien creo que yo……pero tú a cambio- a Hermione le temblaba el labio inferior, tenia dudas, muchas dudas acerca de lo que había sentido por él mientras estaban en Hogwarts, además de muchas otras cosas, quería decírselo pero algo se lo impedía, quizás remordimiento de consciencia. Y tenía dos días para hacerlo antes de que todo se fuese al diablo. Pero no podía, temía su reacción. Se levantó de la mesa súbitamente un poco alterada y trató de salir de la cocina. Él la sujetó por un brazo impidiendo que escapase.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? Ibas a decirme algo………-dijo Draco , ella se deshizo de su agarre con brusquedad.

-No es nada- dijo ella sin mucho convencimiento. A lo mejor no era buen momento para sumergirse en las aguas pantanosas de un pasado que ella decididamente no quería evocar. Pero sin duda, tenia que hacerlo. Y pronto.

-¿Qué ocultas?-preguntó Draco- ¿Qué es lo que no quieres decirme?

-Nada Malfoy………nada- dijo ella caminando rápidamente hasta desaparecer de su vista.

-Granger- ella se detuvo. Draco se mantuvo en su sitio- si te sirve de algo yo tampoco te odie, me molestabas terriblemente, pero odio en serio, nunca.

Hermione apretó los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo y una onda de culpabilidad la inundó. Se sintió miserable y mezquina. Si Draco Malfoy pensó en algún momento que ella se sentiría bien con esa declaración, estaba completamente equivocado.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- la voz de ella tembló. Esta vez giró su cuerpo para quedar frente al hombre. Sus ojos no cortaron contacto visual con los de él, vio como el iris gris de los ojos de Draco súbitamente se oscurecía. Una sensación glacial recorrió a Hermione. Draco tensó su cuerpo inmediatamente. Su boca se convierto en una delgada línea. La expresión de su rostro había cambiado completamente, ahora mostraba su faceta mas endurecida. Caminó unos pasos hacia ella.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- dijo él y la tomó por los brazos. Hermione bajó la cara, él no se acercó mas allá de tener agarrado firmemente sus brazos con sus manos. Pero ella sentía como si estuviese hundiéndose en el más despreciable orificio del averno. Le había dado vueltas al asunto incontables años, hasta que decidió por el bien de los tres no confesarlo. Y en ese momento no tenía ni siquiera el valor de pelear. En esas horas en la biblioteca, había descubierto la causa de todo y no podía sentirse peor con ella misma. Trató de reunir todo el coraje que tenia y finalmente aclarar ese espantoso asunto de una buena vez y para siempre, a duras penas había logrado el valor suficiente. Aunque lo perdiera en el proceso……y esa posibilidad le dolía, debía confesarse. Porque por un instante lo había tenido y después de eso él la odiaría, estaba segura. Hermione meno su cabeza de un lado a otro.

Si ella lo había despreciado, si jamás había hecho ningún intento, si lo había abandonado a su suerte, aunque él no lo supiese, si había desechado sus propios sentimientos por orgullosa y por ignorante. ¿Por qué demonios ahora si le importaba? ¿Por qué sentía un cuchillo hundido en su corazón? ¿Por el sexo? No, no era por eso, era porque siempre lo había tenido clavado en el pensamiento, por eso. Por lo que pudo ser y nunca fue mientras estuvieron vivos. Por lo inconfesable de sus sentimientos, por la guerra perdida antes de comenzar la batalla, por la oportunidad que nunca tuvieron. Por la maldición eterna de la diferencia de clases, de sangre, de todo. Por ser él Draco Malfoy y ella Hermione Granger, dos seres separados en la vida y unidos en la muerte. Por nunca haberse detenido a pensar a consciencia en sus propias decisiones. Por haberse traicionado a ella misma y por ende a él. Porque aunque nunca hubo muchas posibilidades, ella había dejado morir la llama de la esperanza, sin que hubiese nacido aún. ¿Cómo fue posible estar tan equivocada en la vida?

-Solo quiero que me digas que fue lo que pasó- dijo ella con voz queda. Era masoquismo y lo sabia, ella estaba enterada perfectamente de lo que había sucedido, tenia la mejor fuente y no había movido un dedo para evitarlo, ni ella ni Ron ni Harry. No tenía ninguna excusa que fuese suficiente para justificarse. Pero tenia que escucharlo de sus labios, quería torturarse con su sufrimiento, hacerlo parte de ella, para así expiar su arrepentimiento. En ese momento lo había sabido, pero intentó arrancarlo de su cerebro, sin embargo la culpabilidad era algo que arrastraba desde hacia mucho mucho tiempo. Su cerebro había expulsado las causas, las razones, pero de nuevo se encontraba en la encrucijada y ahora no había ninguna escapatoria.

-No tiene ninguna importancia- el tono de voz de Draco era frío y cortante- Además de que serviría, ya pasó. Jamás volverá a suceder. Estoy muerto, esa era la solución más lógica, matarme. Lo demás no tenía ninguna relevancia para mí. Me dolía hasta respirar. Era insoportable. Fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme mientras vivía, finalmente morir.

-Fue por él………- la voz de Hermione era casi imperceptible- fue por Voldemort, por lo que te hizo.

Draco la arrinconó contra la pared. Empezó a respirar agitadamente, multitud de funestos recuerdos acudían a su memoria, y todos y cada uno eran como una puñalada a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué sabes?- preguntó él- mejor dicho ¿Cómo diablos lo sabes?

Ella gimió cuando sintió los dedos de él clavándose implacables en su carne. Era el momento de la verdad, tenia que decirlo. No tenían tiempo, en dos días, si no lo resolvía, estarían completa y absolutamente jodidos y esta vez si seria por toda la eternidad.

-Harry- dijo ella con voz ahogada- Harry lo vio todo, en su mente……………y él me lo dijo. Yo siempre lo supe, lo supimos y no te ayudamos- Hermione no aguantó mas, las lagrimas salieron incontrolables de sus ojos, dio un sentido y largo gemido- Perdóname.

_"Largo y penoso es el camino que desde el infierno conduce a la luz; fuerte es nuestra prisión; nueve veces nos rodea esta inmensa bóveda de fuego violento y destructor; y las encendidas puertas de diamante, que nos oponen tantos estorbos, nos vedan salir de aquí" John Milton, El Paraiso Pérdido._

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	5. Escaleras al cielo

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola, bueno aquí vamos con otro. Realmente no tengo pensado hacer esto muy largo, pero visto que tengo que explicar muchas cosas, aquí se los dejo. Banda sonora, por supuesto Led Zepellin y el titulo de la canción……………es obvio.

Capitulo 5 Escaleras al cielo

-Perdóname- la voz de ella sonaba lejana. Multitud de recuerdos se asomaban en la mente de Draco Malfoy, todos ellos siniestros, perturbadores y desgarradores. Su pecho se constreñía cada vez más y hubo un momento en donde le pareció incluso que su corazón iba a implosionar.

Draco cerró los ojos por un momento y al abrirlos de nuevo se encontró con la mirada arrepentida de ella. Lo había sabido, siempre, desde el principio, el como y el porque todavía no le eran claros. Draco estaba algo confundido, ¿Qué poder tuvo Harry Potter que para ser omnipresente y omnisciente en lo que se refería a Lord Voldemort y sus designios? ¿Conexión mental? No le extrañaría, puesto que el mismo Señor Tenebroso en muchas ocasiones estuvo muy seguro de los movimientos y decisiones de Potter, como si fuese capaz de meterse en su cabeza……….extraño pero real. Lo cierto era que ella, debido a eso o por alguna otra razón, estaba en conocimiento de los hechos, de todo lo que estuvo obligado a hacer, actos crueles, sádicos, sin ningún sentido o propósito más allá del evidente, todo un circo armado y construido para satisfacer a su señor.

Draco estaba horrorizado consigo mismo, pero mas que horrorizado estaba avergonzado……con ella. Hermione Granger al parecer lo sabía. TODO.

Aquellos vejámenes cometidos, ejecutados por una verdadera bestia, un animal, ese………..había sido él. Quizás bajo amenaza de muerte, sometido a la influencia de la maldición Imperius, fuera como hubiese sido, no existía ninguna excusa posible, su mano había sido la que mató a aquellos inocentes y no otra. No terminó en Azkaban, porque después de eso, estaba completamente convertido en una piltrafa humana. La locura fue la excusa de muchos, solo que en su caso fue real, dolorosamente verdadera. Pero eso no significaba que no fuese culpable, que no lo mereciera todavía aun, podrirse hasta los huesos en una cárcel o quizás algo peor.

-Malfoy- dijo Hermione sollozante sin quitarle los ojos de encima. El joven había empalidecido de manera apreciable, sus labios estaban morados de tantos tensarlos y el pozo oscuro en el que se habían convertido sus ojos, solo reflejaban miedo, terror y al mismo tiempo el mas profundo odio. Él la soltó de pronto, se dio la vuelta y salio de allí caminando velozmente por un corredor.

Quería salir de ese sitio a como de lugar, no quería enfrentarla….de hecho no deseaba hacerlo, ni a ella ni a nadie. De pronto tenia pánico de vivir nuevamente su infierno personal. Si en algún momento había sido un chico temeroso, había tenido cinco años en ese sitio para demostrarse que también era valiente. Reconstruyó completamente su personalidad en ese lugar, de alguna manera pudo encontrarse de nuevo, simular ser la persona que siempre quiso ser, no la que había perdido su mente en aquella guerra, incluso se atrevió olvidar. Se convirtió en un ser humano. Porque que mas humano que el miedo y el coraje, él había experimentado ambos, y los había superado. Y ahora su edificio se derrumbaba de nuevo, debido a solos unas palabras.

-Malfoy- Hermione fue tras de él por el corredor que separaba la cocina de las demás estancias de la casa, lo vio doblar a la esquina.

-Vete- dijo Draco con voz sepulcral.

-Necesito decirte algo- dijo ella – por favor. Esto hay que hablarlo, tengo que decirte tantas cosas que no se donde empezar.

Draco entró en la biblioteca, abrió las dos puertas de par en par y se detuvo en el umbral, dio la vuelta y enfrentó a ella. Su cabello rubio desordenado caía sobre su cara, su expresión fría, hermética, congelada era completamente sobrecogedora.

-Quiero que me dejes solo- fue lo único que dijo Draco, su tono de voz glacial, no admitiría ninguna replica, no esta vez- ahora.

-Pero….- Hermione se adelantó para intentar ingresar en la biblioteca pero las puertas se cerraron frente a sus narices. Todavía estaba llorando, impresionada por la reacción de él, no le preguntó absolutamente nada, tampoco le permitió explicarse. Hermione se colocó de espaldas a la puerta, pegándose a ella y se dejó caer en el piso, flexionó sus piernas y las rodeo con sus brazos, escondió su cara entre sus rodillas y siguió llorando desconsolada.

Draco se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de su biblioteca, con sus manos cerradas en puño, luego de un rato donde inhaló y exhaló profundamente en innumerables ciclos intentando tranquilizar su agitado corazón, miro a su derecha y abrió un cajón, el gesto fue automático, sabia lo que iba a encontrarse, estaba seguro que todavía seguían allí. Miró con algo de nostalgia los cigarrillos de su padre, acompañados de un encendedor de oro (un botín de guerra según su padre, realmente el encendedor al parecer había pertenecido a un muggle muy famoso, era casi un objeto de museo y Lucius Malfoy se lo había apropiado, como muchas cosas a lo largo de su existencia, a la fuerza). Tomó uno de los cigarrillos y lo encendió, inhaló dos veces antes de tranquilizarse un poco. La agitación del momento había sido en su interior, su facies exterior asumió su armadura habitual, sin dejar traslucir su desgracia, Draco Malfoy era capaz de colocarse una verdadera mascara de hierro si la situación lo empujaba a ello, una inexpugnable coraza de metal que lo hacia a sus ojos invulnerable a todo el peligro del exterior pero no así a sus demonios internos. Entonces hizo algo que tenia años que no hacia, recordar.

Sus manos estaban malditas, cubiertas de sangre inocente. Los rostros de sus victimas asediaban sus peores sueños. Los primeros fueron dos niños, de cinco años, la misma edad de Dante, su pequeño Dante. Lord Voldemort se los había llevado de un kinder muggle, fueron presa fácil, solo un aperitivo, le dijo en esa ocasión. Draco recordó de nuevo esas caritas infantiles llenas de miedo, en medio de la gran sala de su casa, frente a un montón de adultos que los miraban con desprecio, como si fuesen basura, como si sus vidas no valiesen nada, solo por ser muggles, como ella, como muchos otros, inocentes. El nudo en el estomago que había sentido literalmente lo había dejado sin aire, sus labios y su mano temblaron al verse obligados a conjurar el hechizo. Dos segundos y un rayo verde después, los dos chicos estaban inertes sobre el suelo. Solo la voz de Lord Voldemort burlándose de él resonó por todo el lugar, aterradora, taladrándole el cerebro hasta la última neurona. Una voz que rondó sus sueños y sus pesadillas por mucho tiempo. Después de eso, simplemente cayó de rodillas y vomito de la impresión. La mirada desenfocada de esos dos niños lo perseguirá hasta la muerte y después de esta también, como bien lo estaba corroborando en ese momento.

Si alguna vez pensó entonces que después seria más fácil, estuvo completamente equivocado. No fue así, de ninguna forma, al contrario, empeoró. Cada vez que robaba una vida, sentía que su mente se fragmentaba, el viejo, Dumblendore, tenia razón, algo pierdes cuando cometes un acto tan vil como matar. Y Draco Malfoy era un asesino, consumado, y lo peor de todo era que lo hacia obligado, para divertir a su señor, para servirle de distracción y para ser el mejor ejemplo correctivo para sus hordas mortifagas, una lección difícil de olvidar a todos los que presenciaron su desgracia.

Cuando alguna vez intentó negarse, entones venia la tortura, la maldición _Cruciatus _impactó tantas veces en su cuerpo que simplemente dejó de hacerle efecto, también fue sometido a muchos experimentos de magia oscura y cuando ya no quedaron mas maldiciones y hechizos torturadores, entonces empezaron a azotarlo con un látigo, la mano del propio Señor Oscuro depositó terribles golpes en su cuerpo, su maldita serpiente Naggini, clavó sus dientes en su cuerpo tantas veces que no pudo contarlas. Gracias a su madre, quien le aplicaba pociones regeneradoras, no había quedado desfigurado, pero ni siquiera eso fue un consuelo. Más que destruido su cuerpo, su mente era la que había quedado deshecha y para eso no hubo curación posible…….ni tampoco quedó ninguna esperanza para él después de que todo acabase. La oscuridad y la desolación atraparon su corazón, al final no sentía nada, absolutamente mas nada que odio y lastima por si mismo.

Aun así, las marcas de los latigazos no desaparecieron jamás, todavía cubrían su espalda, perladas, no muy profundas, allí estaban. Ella las había visto, acariciado con sus manos suaves y tiernas, besado con sus labios mientras entregaba su cuerpo a él, aun sabiendo lo que eran. Producto de la más salvaje tortura, la firma de Lord Voldemort sobre su carne. Y aun así ella lo consoló y lo aceptó, marcado y herido en la vida y en la muerte. Y no podía hacer mas nada que admirar su coraje y valentía al haberlo hecho de esa forma. Sin decir nada, sin preguntar ni evocar malos recuerdos, en silencio. Pero inexplicablemente, después del hecho consumado, en lugar de quedarse callada, sus palabras atrajeron de nuevo los malos espíritus, las malas memorias. Draco suspiró y cerró los ojos.

Cuando la tortura física dejo de hacerle efecto, entonces vino la psicológica, la mejor arma de Voldemort, el terror………..

"_Harry lo vio todo"…………………"lo supe, lo __sabíamos y no hicimos nada por ti"._ Draco tenía rabia, Granger estaba equivocada, no solo ellos lo sabían, todos los sabían, sus padres, sus tíos, sus amigos, los otros mortifagos. Todos estaban enterados de lo que hacia Voldemort con él y nadie levantó un dedo para ayudarlo. Lo dejaron así, esperando que entretenido con él, el Señor Tenebroso no recargase su furia con algún otro. Fue el chivo expiatorio de todos. Draco Lucius Malfoy. La cabeza de turco de los mortifagos.

Draco rió amargamente mientras inhalaba una bocanada de su cigarrillo. Así que eso era lo que ella ocultaba con tanto esmero. Era hasta cierto punto irónico que se sintiese culpable, sus padres también lo hacían. ¿Quién lo diría? Los Malfoy's y Hermione Granger unidos por una causa en común. Él.

Lo cierto es que apartando los remordimientos lógicos que ella debería sentir, estaba verdaderamente arrepentida y eso no dejaba de conmoverle y al mismo tiempo de fastidiarle. A Draco no le gustaba que le tuviesen lastima. La que sentía él por si mismo era suficiente. Toneladas de lastima y autorecriminación suficiente para llenar el lago del Castillo de Hogwarts hasta desbordarlo.

La pregunta crucial era ¿Por qué Granger estaba tan sentida por no haber actuado? ¿Por su situación actual ya que se habían acostado y de alguna manera sincerado en muchas cosas? No, recordaba su mirada intensa el día que se habían encontrado en ese extraño lugar, cuando después de confesar que se había suicidado, ella le brindó la mirada y el silencio mas largo que le ofreciera en su vida. Pudo observar como sus labios temblaron y eso lo incomodó, pero más aun que eso, le desató su curiosidad. ¿Por qué a ella le afectaba tanto las posibles razones de su suicidio? ¿Por qué le importaba si él había permanecido encerado en su casa por espacio de dos años, temiéndole hasta a su propia sombra? ¿Qué era lo que ella ocultaba? Si es que acaso realmente ella ocultaba algo, porque quizás en la muerte, la paranoia todavía siguiese siendo parte de la personalidad de Draco Malfoy.

Hermione Granger era un ser humano noble, la creía capaz de sentirse mal y tener verdadero arrepentimiento por no haber asistido a un ser humano, aunque fuese de la calaña de él, un genocida (porque eso era lo que era, puesto que de su propia mano habían muerto mas de doscientas personas) y sobre toda las cosas un chico que jamás había sido su amigo sino al contrario, sin embargo no le extrañaba. Ella era de las que llenaría su casa de animales abandonados, ofreciéndoles refugio, sus brazos estaban siempre abiertos para los necesitados, había acogido a Dante, ¡Diablos! Hasta él mismo era un acto de caridad de Hermione Granger, cuando lo ayudó a defenderse el primer día que habían pasado juntos en el infierno. Lastimosamente el día en el que al parecer finalmente quiso ayudarlo, estaban bien muertos. Si ella estaba consternada y arrepentida por saber todo lo que pasó y no hacer nada al respecto, ¿Quién era el para llevarle la contraria? Hasta cierto punto era lógico, pero igual no podía odiarla por eso, al final y al cabo, todos habían actuado como ella. Estaba cansado de odiar.

Pero aun así, no era suficiente para explicar la profunda desazón que sus gestos y sus miradas le transmitían. Era como si ella hubiese tenido una lucha consigo misma, contra sus propios sentimientos. No en realidad, estaba seguro de que la lucha dentro de ella continuaba. Como si ella en todo ese tiempo…………….Draco meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro. ¡No!, eso era completamente descabellado e imposible. No, no podía ser verdad, no debía ser verdad, porque sino seria la burla mas grande que les hubiese hecho el destino. Ella no podía haber sentido nada por él en ese momento, no hubiese sido lo correcto y mucho menos lo lógico. Que lo sintiese ahora, en el infierno, era harina de otro costal. Pero no antes……….eso era un completo desatino.

Pero por otro lado, ¿No había sentido él una extraña inquietud siempre en su presencia, una atracción mezclada con desazón? Y en el fondo de todo ¿No la había admirado en secreto, como la talentosa bruja que era? También estaba seguro que le había gustado como chica, como otras tantas jóvenes en esa época, ella era bonita, muy atractiva si bien lo recordaba. Solo que estaba prohibida y eso le aumentaba el interés, pero solo fue eso, un gusto intranscendental, fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para desviarlo de su objetivo. O por lo menos eso fue lo que él se obligó a creer, lo que necesitó convencerse a si mismo. Quizás fueron todas esas razones conflictivas e inexplicables las que lo condujeron a mentirle a Bellatrix Lestrange frente a toda su familia, a todos los mortifagos y salvarle la vida. Porque estaba seguro, que en ese momento tan singular, ni siquiera Lord Voldemort le habría obligado a soltar la lengua. Lo sabia, cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de ella, en medio de todo ese horror, estuvo seguro que era lo correcto, sabia que tenia que salvarla, lo que no entendía era porque. Y había tenido que morir para darse cuenta de que era lo que pasaba, ella…….siempre………fue ella. Hermione Granger era como su otro yo.

No creía en la existencia de las almas gemelas, eso era una tontería, algo para complacer a gente romántica, pero no a él que decididamente nunca lo fue. Pero en el Libro del Tormento estaba expresada muy claro la complementariedad de almas, dos llamitas provenientes del mismo fuego espiritual, destinadas a encontrarse y enfrentarse y a no poder vivir (o morir) uno sin el otro. Por eso estaban allí los dos, por eso nunca jamás ella dejó de ocupar un lugar en su corazón. Esa era la razón por la cual nunca pudo expulsarla completamente de sus pensamientos. Por eso la había salvado esa vez, debido a eso estaba viviendo con ella desde hacia mas de cinco años, temiendo que un día desapareciese de la nada, tal cual como había llegado. Por eso hacerla suya fue la experiencia mas sublime que había experimentado en la vida y en la muerte. Y aun así, no sabia si ella sentía lo mismo, y deseaba igual que a la vez que temía lo que ella tendría que decir al respecto. El miedo esta vez era por una buena razón, por primera y única vez………en su "vida"……quizás….a lo mejor….estaba un poco enamorado.

Y en el lugar donde lo imposible dejaba de serlo y lo ilógico estaba a la orden del día, que Draco Malfoy estuviese pensando que era amor lo que sentía por Hermione Granger ya no resultaba ni tan extraño ni tan incoherente. Simplemente era eso, amor, con todos y cada uno de sus ingredientes, pasión, delirio, calma, cariño, desenfreno, incomprensión. Cada una de las emociones inexplicables que había sentido por ella, que todavía no estaban claras aun pero que seguían dentro de su corazón, ese miedo terrible a perderla, a arruinarlo todo. El deseo de estrecharla en sus brazos y romperle la boca a besos. La necesidad de perderse en su mirada y dejar que de sus labios salieran palabras dulces en lugar de puras necedades. Todo tenía su explicación. Él, que nunca en su vida había estado enamorado, presentía que eso era lo que sucedía. Y era feliz y a la vez terriblemente desdichado. Y se sentía morir de nuevo, mil y una mil veces, porque no soportaría que ella lo despreciase por lo que había hecho o peor aun, que le temiese. Una sucesión de emociones iban y venían dentro de su maltratado corazón, pero una prevaleció. Sin embargo, era frágil, tanto como un pedazo del cristal mas fino, a su vez imperfecto, no sin macula, pero eso aumentaba su atractivo.

Ella sufría por no haberlo ayudado, él sabia que eso no hubiese sido posible de ninguna forma. No tenia ningún sentido perdonarla por algo que escapaba a su control. Ella tuvo sus razones para actuar de esa forma, igual que muchos otros. ¿Qué hubieses hecho en su lugar Draco Malfoy? Él creía saber la respuesta, no necesitaba plantearse una hipótesis, el hecho real era que de alguna forma, él si había estado allí para ella, cuando más lo necesitó. Dulce y a la vez amargo, ese era la más absoluta verdad entre los dos. ¡Diablos! Analizar y conjeturar sobre algo que nunca existió más que como una probabilidad no era su estilo, pero allí se encontraba, haciéndolo, desmenuzándolo en su cerebro. No fue humanitaria su decisión, pero él tampoco había sido moralmente correcto con algunas de sus acciones. ¿Ayudarías a un asesino, aunque este lo fuese obligado por las circunstancias? ¿Lo harías? A un joven que fue una pesadilla para ti, de verdad lo harías. No sabia que contestar, juraba por Dios que no tenia ni puta idea. Pero ¿Cómo juzgarla? En todo caso ¿Qué grado de justicia debería ser aplicado? Ella estaba desconsolada, la oía sollozar al otro lado de la puerta, le era insoportable escucharla, así como le era imposible tomar una decisión. Miedo, quizás eso era lo que tenia en ese justo momento.

Draco se levantó y se dedicó a observar la intrincada red construida con hilos de lana que se cernía sobre su cabeza, ocupando el techo de la biblioteca. Estaba sostenida precariamente amarrada a muebles y a los clavos de algunos retratos en las paredes que estaban ahora depositados en el piso. Desvío su mirada a la escalera que estaba en medio de la biblioteca, esta era bastante alta. Automáticamente frunció el ceño.

Iba a matar a Dante, lo juraba, le iba a dar un escarmiento por imprudente, no se sentaría en días de la tunda a la que seria sometido ¿Cómo diablos se le ocurría al chico subirse hacia el tope de una escalera que media por lo menos dos metros? ¿Cómo no se había fijado en la mañana? ¡Claro! Era obvio, hasta estado ocupado como siempre, pendiente de cada uno de los movimientos de Hermione Granger. Era un irresponsable, tendría que hablar seriamente con el niño, pudo haberse caído y fracturado un hueso. ¡Demonios! , Draco se llevó dos dedos a sus sienes y cerró los ojos fuertemente. El asunto de la crianza de un mocoso a veces lo sobrepasaba, esa era la más absoluta verdad. ¿Cómo rayos habían hecho sus padres para evitar que se matase durante alguna de sus travesuras cuando era chico? Draco se obligó a sonreír por un instante, decididamente ver a Lucius Malfoy, escupiendo palabrotas, molesto fue un buen disuasorio para él. Enseguida dejó de sonreír, él no era su padre, mejor dicho, no era como su padre en su relación con Dante. Al contrario, lo escuchaba, conversaba con él, jugaban, se hacían compañía, cuando se molestaba en serio con él, bastaba con unos cuantos regaños para apaciguarlo, a pesar de que alguna vez ganas no le faltaron, jamás le pegó, nunca. Él no se comportaba como un maldito comandante en jefe, como lo fue Lucius aleccionando a su particular ejército, del cual Draco Malfoy fue el único soldado, cabo, sargento, teniente, el chico de los mandados, en fin todo a la vez y sin quejarse. Draco suspiró y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

No ganaba nada recriminando a su propio padre, él………………….bueno…… Lucius siempre había sido Lucius, la idiotez personificada. Y al final después de todo, tampoco había sido tan malo, jamás le había puesto una mano encima, contrario a lo que todo el mundo se afanaba en creer. ¿Podía culparlo por haber sido un padre muy poco………….digamos……cariñoso? No, ¡Demonios! no, si eso a la final tampoco era su culpa. Su padre había sido criado en una época en donde las demostraciones de cariños estaban vedadas y los matrimonios por conveniencia eran algo por lo que nadie discutía en la cerrada sociedad mágica sangre limpia. Algo que transmitió a su hijo e increíblemente Draco se había sacudido de su herencia emocional. Era cierto, todavía seguía siendo un bastardo, incapaz de decir una frase amable o alguna palabra melosa, era directo, seco, gruñón y malhumorado, pero lo que no expresaba con palabras lo hacia con actos, él había tratado por todos los medios ayudar a construir un hogar para él, Dante y Hermione en ese insólito lugar. Lucius fue muy diferente, una maquina sin sentimientos, sin embargo, para su suerte, la única persona que verdaderamente lo llego a amar en la vida, fue……………su propia esposa, Narcissa, su madre.

Draco se río amargamente. ¡Jodida vida! Hasta un canalla como mi padre tiene quien lo quiera. Lastima que desgastaron todo el amor que tenían entre ellos y no le dieron ni siquiera las sobras a su único hijo. A veces pensaba que él era en esa casa como un mueble más o como un accesorio para complementar algún traje caro de su madre. Draco meno la cabeza, sabia que estaba razonando como un crío de quince años, inmaduro, en su cruzada particular de "Odiemos al mundo", pero era lo justo. Sus padres no habían hecho nada para evitarle todo el dolor que sufrió. Y él los había perdonado hacia tiempo, pero eso no evitaba que todavía le doliese. Nunca en la vida se planteo tener hijos, porque no quería fallarles como le habían fallado a él sus propios padres. Y era bastante irónico, que fuese después de su muerte, cuando se le presentó una oportunidad insólita para demostrarse de que era capaz de criar a un niño, normal, feliz y sobretodo que lo amaba, aunque no fuese su verdadero padre. El cariño es raro, es definitivo que no viene con la sangre, al parecer nace, crece, se alimenta de la convivencia diaria y de los pequeños gestos. Sin haberlo deseado era parte de una familia, un extraño equipo de tres personas obligadas a permanecer juntas en un sitio y que a fuerza de soportarse, de alguna manera habían llegado a quererse. Porque ella lo quería, lo sabia, la pregunta era si realmente lo amaba. Por lo menos eso era algo importante para Draco Malfoy, una de las cuestiones relevantes.

-Malfoy- una voz suave lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se tensó por un instante- ¿Estas ahí?

Los segundos se hicieron eternos, el silencio los rodeaba.

-Si- contestó Draco en un apagado susurro, caminó unos pasos y se detuvo frente a la puerta. Ante la duda de abrirla o no, se dejo caer en el piso y apoyó la espalda contra la puerta de madera que lo separaba de Hermione. Tenia la certeza de que esa noche iba a ser muy larga.

-¿Quieres hablar conmigo?- preguntó ella un poco temerosa.

Draco suspiró.

-En realidad no. Pero ¿Tengo opción acaso?- dijo él revolviéndose el cabello con una mano, un poco frustrado. Realmente no estaba de humor para sostener una conversación con ella esa noche. El viejo dicho de "Amanecerá y veremos" le cabía como anillo al dedo a la situación- igual me perseguirías toda la noche hasta que finalmente te hiciese caso. Yo me enfurecería por eso. Y sabes Granger, estoy muy cansado de tanta mierda entre tú y yo.

De nuevo el silencio. Draco la escuchó removerse a través de la puerta y de pronto escuchó la respiración de ella cercana. Cerró los ojos por un momento.

-Yo también- dijo Hermione con un tono de voz tranquilo- También estoy harta de tanta mierda entre nosotros.

-Habla- dijo él en tono seco.

-Yo…………- ella hizo una pausa- ¿Sabes que siempre desee que nos hubiésemos conocido en otras circunstancias? ¿Que en Hogwarts no hubiésemos sido enemigos? Creo que tú y yo a lo mejor, quizás…………..teníamos cosas afines, a ambos nos gustaba pociones, fuimos prefectos, obteníamos buenas notas, nos gustaba escarbar en la biblioteca buscando algún libro interesante, me consta, me pelee demasiada veces contigo por un libro, muchas veces nos encontramos en los mismos sitios, maldita sea, hasta nos gustaba ir a pensar en los mismos lugares, en todos esos años………..yo pienso que si de pronto…….

-Olvídalo, tú eras la mejor amiga de Harry Potter y yo un futuro mortifago- respondió Draco interrumpiéndola- Acéptalo Granger, era un poco menos que imposible que tú y yo nos relacionásemos de alguna forma. Yo era un sangre limpia y tú una sangre sucia. Y cuando yo era chico eso me importaba, estaba un poco jodido de la cabeza lo se, era una completa tontería y lo acepto. Pero esa era la más absoluta verdad, primero muerto que tener una amistad con alguien de tu clase.

-Y yo odiaba y despreciaba a la gente como tú- dijo ella- que me colocaba en el escalafón inferior de su escala de valores.

-Te equivocas de nuevo- dijo él- yo nunca te considere inferior, te admiraba por lo buena bruja que fuiste y que aun eres. Mi problema contigo esencialmente era un asunto de circunstancias. Tenia que tomar partido por lo que me ofrecía una cuota de poder, por lo que creían mis padres. Quizás llegue a despreciar a algún sangre sucia alguna vez, lo admito, pero también rechace a sangres limpias, mis razones siempre fueron superiores al tipo de sangre que tenían, tú fuiste y sigues siendo la excepción de la regla, me volvías loco de una manera que aun no comprendo, me alterabas los nervios, sentía la compulsión de llevarte la contraria a cada instante. Sin embargo, nunca fui capaz de darle la vuelta al asunto. Fui un idiota, pero ni yo puedo ser tan tonto. Si alguna vez llegue a creer con absoluta certeza todo ese asunto de la pureza de sangre, te aseguro que no duró mas de diez segundos en mi cabeza, y eso en todo caso fue cuando tenia quince años, ni yo que soy un Malfoy pude haber sido tan ciego. Cuando me tocó matar a Dumblendore y no lo hice, me di cuenta de que mi vida se iba ir a la mierda, lo triste es que no encontré el valor suficiente para escapar. Quizás si lo hubiese hecho, todo seria diferente.

-¿Alguna vez te fijaste en mi? ¿Quisiste saber realmente quien era yo?- preguntó ella.

-Si y no- contesto él luego de un rato analizándolo.

-No entiendo- contestó ella.

-Si, porque se que de alguna forma me gustabas……………es raro, realmente nunca me detuve a analizarlo por completo, al final y al cabo me gustaban muchas otras chicas-Draco decidió explicarse un poco con ella- pero no se, poseías algo diferente, un aura que me atraía por completo, aunque me lo negase mil veces. No, porque no debía tomarte en serio, ni siquiera sopesar alguna posibilidad de conocerte, ser tu amigo, así que fui por lo más obvio y lo menos revelador, decidí molestarte y hacer tu vida un infierno. Eso me satisfacía, por lo menos no te pasaba desapercibido, eso hubiese sido un golpe a mi orgullo.

-¿Me insultabas porque querías hablar conmigo?- ella bufó- ¿Cómo no me sorprende que tuvieses tan pocos amigos?

-Pocos amigos, cierto, pero muchas novias- dijo Draco- Igual caíste, me detestabas, pero jamás dejabas de responder a mis puyas. Con las otras no fui mas amable, si te sirve de consuelo. Se que fui un idiota en ese entonces y después también, de hecho creo que todavía lo soy.

-Tus juguetitos, todavía recuerdo a Parkinson detrás de ti- dijo ella con molestia- era tan evidente lo que pasaba, que hasta le teníamos lastima.

-Si y lo mas cómico del asunto, fue que al final él que daba lastima era yo- exclamó Draco- ¿Qué sentías por mi?

-Nada en especial- dijo ella aclarándose la garganta, mentía y lo sabia, pero tenia temor de sincerarse en ese aspecto, aun a pesar de que sabia que tenia que hacerlo- solo curiosidad. Siempre me pareció que eras el chico mas solitario que había visto alguna vez en la vida, rodeado de gente adulándote y aun así, terriblemente solo.

-Es cierto- afirmo él – ellos no eran mis amigos. Solo eran unos parásitos. Cuando obtuvieron todo lo que querían de mi, me abandonaron. Es gracioso lo que la gente puede hacer si cree que va a obtener algo a cambio, hasta dejar que un malcriado como yo les haga besar sus zapatos.

-Lamento todo- dijo ella- todo lo que paso, no sabes los años que me he recriminado haber sido tan tonta. Nunca pude aceptar ciertas cosas y cuando lo hice el daño estaba hecho. Siempre me voy a juzgar a mi misma, por no haber obligado a Harry a hacer algo.

-Te repito, no quiero tu lastima- dijo él- nunca, prefiero morir otra vez a eso.

-Draco te estoy pidiendo que me perdones- respondió ella con un gruñido de exasperación- no te tengo lastima. Solo que me siento responsable, debimos hacer algo, lo se.

-Granger- dijo Draco con voz cansina- Imagínate que Potter y ustedes me rescataban, arriesgándose de nuevo a ser capturados, Voldemort los hubiese destruido ¿Qué crees que hubieses sucedido con nuestro mundo? Lo que pasó esta hecho y fue para bien de muchos. Déjalo correr, yo ya lo hice. Ahora que lo veo de otra forma, de alguna manera, tomaron la decisión correcta, aunque me duela admitirlo.

-No puedo- dijo ella- no puedo hacerlo. Tú …………..

-Yo te gustaba- entonces Draco río amargamente- se que es así, porque si no, no estuvieses carcomiéndote la consciencia en este momento, por lo que pudo ser y no fue, no entiendo de que otra forma te sentirías tan responsable por mi suerte. Me imagino que debías sentirte como la mierda, pensando, analizando, preguntándote una y otra vez, como habías sido capaz de tal felonía, traicionando a todos y sobre todo a ti misma, gustar de un canalla que solo había tenido insultos para ti, que además era un maldito mortifago, que peleaba para destruir todo en lo que creías. Un sentimiento ilógico desde todo punto de vista, ya que yo nunca hice nada para fomentarlo ni para estimularlo, mas bien todo lo contrario, me imagino que eso te hacia sentir peor, gustar de alguien que ni siquiera te registraba. No creas que no te entiendo. Era exactamente lo que yo sentía respecto a ti.

Hermione sintió como si le arrojasen un balde de agua fría. Estaba furiosa y sobre todas las cosas no lograba reclamarse su propia estupidez. Eran ciertas, todas y cada unas de esas palabras, pero Malfoy tenia una manera de decirlas, tan clara y a la vez tan cruel, que ella ciertamente no encontraba la voluntad para hacerle cara. Era orgullosa, terca, valiente pero en cuanto a lo que se refería a sus sentimientos era terriblemente insegura.

Si, él le había gustado, le gustaba aun, para ser sinceros……………estaba….a lo mejor….quizás……probablemente….un poco enamorada. Lo que no tuvo en vida…………….lo había tenido a su muerte, una oportunidad de conocerlo. Y lo que había encontrado, le había gustado mucho…………la cautivó……Draco Malfoy estaba soldado a su corazón de manera irremediable. Y eso hacia todo mas difícil, sobretodo cuando él le decía tan tranquilamente, que ella solo había sido un molesto fardo para él y que prácticamente hizo todo lo posible para expulsarla de su pensamiento. Bastante dolida, se levantó y fue directamente a su habitación, quería dormir y sacarse el gusto del mal momento de encima. Había sido un error obligarlo a conversar con ella, lo único que habían conseguido era herirse mas de lo que estaban.

-Granger- llamó Draco luego de unos minutos sin escuchar nada del otro lado- Maldita sea, Granger eras tú la que querías_…………………..-¡Mil y un demonios!_ había metido la pata y lo sabia, quizás no debió haber dicho lo que dijo y menos de esa forma. _¡Diablos!_

Ella se había ido y lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca.

Luego de unos minutos recriminándose su propia estupidez, se levantó del piso y abrió la puerta, fue directo a la habitación de ella. Entró en esta e iba a decir algo cuando observó que ella dormía placidamente al lado de Dante. Hermione lucia tranquila, boca arriba, con el cabello suelto y una mano sobre su cabeza. Tenía los parpados hinchados, de seguro había estado llorando. Llevaba colocado el mismo pantalón y una camiseta que había llevado todo el día. De seguro estaba tan agotada que ni tuvo ganas de ponerse una camisola. Como esas de seda, que tanto le gustaban.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, solo iluminada por una lámpara en una mesita de noche. Draco cerró la puerta con cuidado, se acercó sigilosamente a la cama y se sentó en el borde de esta lo más cuidadosamente posible para no despertarla.

La miró por un instante y luego apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas, unió sus manos y bajó su cabeza hasta enterrarla entre sus piernas. ¿Por qué rayos todo era tan difícil entre ambos? Respuesta, porque eran Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, era obvio que seria de todo menos fácil, nunca lo había sido y jamás lo seria. Tenían un pasado turbio, los dos, en común y por separado. Él tenía sus propias heridas que lamer y sin duda ella también. Pero algo era irrefutable, ambos habían tenido cinco años juntos para conocerse y de alguna forma, todos esos confusos sentimientos habían tenido tiempo para aclararse algunos y hacerse más enredado otros. Pero lo que al principio había sido un gusto o una atracción de adolescentes, había crecido para convertirse en un sentimiento mas sólido y muy fuerte.

Decidido a no cometer más errores, por lo menos por esa noche, Draco se acostó al lado de ella y pasando su brazo por sobre su abdomen, sujetó su cintura y empujó su cuerpo contra él. Ella despertó alertada por el movimiento, abrió los ojos, quiso decir algo, pero Draco no la dejo, pegó sus labios a los de ella y se dejo llevar. Al principio sus bocas permanecieron unidas, inmóviles, estaban algo indecisos sobre lo que a continuación sucedería, pero entonces Hermione llevó una mano hacia su nuca y lo atrajo mas aun a ella, en ese momento Draco abrió su boca y empezó a besarla, a acariciar sus labios contra los de ella, mientras la sujetaba con fuerza por la cintura. La beso lánguidamente, mordiendo suavemente sus labios, insinuando su lengua, disfrutando la tersura de su piel y su sabor.

Luego de un rato pararon, él apoyó su mejilla contra la de ella. Sus cuerpos estaban juntos, sus piernas enredadas, en un gesto tan intimo que no había que especular mas allá de lo obvio. Ella sentía la respiración de él en su cuello y el corazón parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho. La emoción del momento todavía recorría su cuerpo en oleadas. Se sentía en el cielo en sus brazos, a pesar de que estaba cada día más segura de que estaba metida en el infierno.

-Sirve de algo que declare que soy un perfecto imbécil por lo que te dije- susurró Draco a su oído, mientras se aferraba a ella.

-Perdóname- dijo ella con un sollozo, de nuevo sentía unas ganas locas de llorar. La desconsolaba todo lo que él había sufrido en manos de ese monstruo, la gente que había tenido que matar obligado por un _imperius._ No le costaba creer porque se había suicidado, ella también lo hubiese hecho de estar en su lugar, debió haber sido terrible cargar con esa pena. Y sin embargo, él había tratado, sino en vida, después de muerto, de superarlo y de aceptarlo, de redimirse. Lo sabia, lo sentía, por sus demostraciones mudas de atención y protección para ella y Dante. Y a la vez que se le encogía el corazón pensando que a lo mejor ella alguna vez pudo haber ayudado a evitar todo ese dolor, algo que no se perdonaría a si misma jamás, por otro lado, al percatarse de que Draco Malfoy se había convertido en el hombre que siempre debió haber sido y lo había hecho frente a sus ojos en esos cinco años, no podía hacer mas nada que dejar que un sentimiento aflorara por él, espontáneo y profundo. Amor. Esta vez sin culpas y sin arrepentimientos. Solo quedaba el miedo, de que él no le correspondiese.

-Tenemos que terminar nuestra charla, pero no será esta noche- dijo él.

-Perdóname- dijo Hermione ahogando un gemido.

-Si perdone a tantos otros, no veo porque no lo haría contigo- dijo él con amargura, la cual intento apartar desesperadamente de su cabeza – por lo menos tú si vales la pena- esta vez su voz sonó sincera y Hermione lo sintió de esa manera.

-Nunca quise hacerte daño- dijo ella mientras él separaba su rostro y le brindaba una intensa mirada- lo juro.

Draco volvió a besarla, esta vez algo desesperado. En veinticuatro horas había descubierto que nunca se saciaría lo suficiente de ella, de su tacto, de su calor, languidecía por sus besos al igual que moriría por hacerla suya de nuevo. Era tan diferente a lo que alguna vez se imaginó sentir por alguien…………..que estaba anonadado, estupefacto, intranquilo, asustado pero al mismo tiempo extrañamente satisfecho.

-No quiero hablar mas del asunto, no por hoy- dijo él mientras dejaba su boca para besar su cuello, al mismo tiempo que lo mordía delicadamente, ella gimió muy bajo. Ambos hacían todo lo posible por no hacer mucho ruido.

-Dante esta dormido- dijo ella con aprensión. Realmente no quería molestar al niño, quien estaba muy cansado y mucho menos seguir con el asunto hasta las ultimas consecuencias en la misma cama que el pequeño dormía.

-Hum, lo se- dijo Draco, bajando su mano hasta apretar el trasero de ella para acercarla mas a él, la sintió estremecerse y río por lo bajo, enseguida echo un vistazo por encima del hombro de ella y corroborar que Dante seguía profundamente dormido, sin embargo rodó de nuevo su mano hasta la cintura de ella, quien prácticamente estaba colgando de su cuello. Tampoco pretendía hacer una exhibición con el chico durmiendo a su lado.

-Creo que es hora de dormir- dijo él luego de un rato, deshaciéndose con pereza de sus brazos y levantándose de la cama- ya te di el beso de buenas noches así que supongo que no tendrás pesadillas-intentó bromear, pero no hizo el efecto deseado. Hermione lo miraba anhelante desde la cama.

-Malfoy- susurró ella.

-¿Qué?- respondió él mientras tenia toda la firme intención de irse a su habitación y dejar que ella y el niño descansasen esa noche, porque al día siguiente, tendrían que ver como diablos hacían para resolver toda la situación. Durante esa tarde había tenido varias ideas, pero al final………..solo una posibilidad cobró fuerza dentro de su cabeza.

Draco giró su cuerpo para escuchar lo que ella quería decirle

-Ven- dijo ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos, Draco tembló de expectación. Los ojos de ella lo devoraban, lo cautivaban, lo volvían loco. Esos exóticos ojos castaños que le parecían era lo más hermoso de ella. Hermione se levantó de la cama, caminó unos pasos hasta donde él se encontraba y le tomó una mano, arrastrándolo con ella. Draco estaba literalmente embrujado, sin rastros de voluntad. Sentía su mano pequeña tomando con fuerza la de él. Ella se sentó en la cama y lo obligó a acostarse. Le quitó los zapatos, se tendió sobre él y luego se acurrucó en su pecho, apoyando su cabeza directamente en el lugar justo donde palpitaba con fuerza su corazón, Draco la apresó entre sus brazos, besó su cabello, su frente, su nariz, luego de nuevo sus labios, estuvieron un rato perdidos en la sensación de estar uno al lado del otro. Se acariciaron por largo rato por encima de sus ropas, jadeos y gemidos fueron llevados a un tono inaudible, Dante seguía durmiendo. Ella hundió su cara en su pecho. Eran tan fácil y natural sentirlo, pero muy difícil todavía para los dos aceptarlo en voz alta, sin embargo, en ese momento, de alguna forma, sobraban las palabras.

-Tengo miedo- confesó Hermione cerrando los ojos. No había justicia, finalmente ella de alguna forma había encontrado el amor y al parecer su destino era que todo se esfumara como si nunca hubiese existido, de pronto le parecía una estupidez haber perdido el tiempo peleándose, esta vez quería ser lo mas sincera que le fuese posible- quedan veinticuatro horas apenas, siento temor de perder a Dante y de……………..perderte a ti.

-Ven acá- dijo él de pronto, arrastrándola sobre su cuerpo hasta que ella quedó con el rostro directamente sobre el suyo- Esto te sonara raro, viniendo de mi, pero ……yo también tengo miedo de perderte.

Hermione ahogo un gemido, de pronto sintió su corazón estallando en una violencia sucesión de sentimientos. Eso prácticamente equivalía a una declaración de parte del hosco Draco Malfoy.

-¿Dante?- preguntó ella.

-El mocoso no es negociable, de ninguna manera- contestó Draco con firmeza-es tuyo y mío, de nadie mas.

-Gracias- dijo ella entrelazando una de sus manos con las de él.

-Saldremos de esta- dijo Draco sintiendo como su corazón se oprimía. Lo que tenía en mente no era fácil, pero quizás era la única salida. La ley del bien y el mal, el uno menos uno, mientras más lo pensaba, mas claro lo veía, no había ninguna otra solución. Y por supuesto, tendría que corroborarlo, preguntar a quien parecía que tenia todas las respuestas- tú y Dante estarán bien, te lo prometo- dicho esto acarició con el dorso de su mano la cara de ella. Hermione cerró los ojos ante el contacto, estremecida y cautivada. Draco tragó grueso y agregó- Nunca te había dicho esto, pero eres……….hermosa- ella entonces apoyó su barbilla en el cuello de él y le susurro al oído.

-Quiero hacer el amor contigo- su petición era suave, su tono de voz era perturbadoramente femenino. Dicho esto se alejó de su cara y enfrento su mirada, salvaje, indómita, rebosante de deseo por ella- deseo tenerte de nuevo, esta noche.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	6. Just like heaven

Disclamer; personajes de JK Rowling

Perdonen la tardanza (Jos apenada se arrodilla pidiendo clemencia a todos sus lectores), pero fue que la inspiración y el orden con esta historia me llegó hoy de improviso. En este capitulo encontraran mas referencias locas y desordenadas hacia la Cabala y la serie Dune de Franz Herbert, además de un planteamiento psedoreligioso de mi parte. Ofrezco disculpas de antemano si les parece extravagante, pero esta historia lo es. Bueno ahora a leer. Banda Sonora de U2 con No line on the horizon, In the name of love y Where the streets have no name, With o Without you, acomoden las canciones como quieran. No puedo evitarlo, U2 inspiro este fic. Inaudito, pero cierto. Por cierto siempre recomiendo fics, y esta vez le toca a mi amiga Karix con Mi Tortura (digamos que es la version de Tu verdugo de Mad Aristocrat, contada por Ron en el cielo) y The Scrapbook, un fic que me a encantado, no me acuerdo la autora. En fin besos y dejen comentarios. El titulo es dedicado a la famosa canción de The Cure.

Capitulo 6 Just like Heaven

"_Quiero hacer el amor contigo_"¿ Como negarse a esa demanda? Las anhelantes y desesperadas caricias de Draco Malfoy contra la piel de la joven mujer demostraban que en ningún momento había considerado hacer caso omiso de tal petición.

"_Deseo tenerte de nuevo esta noche_". El roce de sus cuerpos recostados contra una de las paredes del pequeño vestíbulo que separaba sus habitaciones era la respuesta muda a ese deseo. Ambos estaban semi-desnudos, ella sin pantalón y él sin camisa, habían dejado parte de sus ropas tiradas desordenadamente en el suelo, en un sendero caótico que evidenciaba lo impacientes que estaban. Draco besaba a Hermione sin ninguna intención de ocultar esta vez sus sentimientos hacia ella. Aunque con inseguridad y temor al principio, pronto se dejó llevar como si no existiese mas nada en el universo que ellos dos. Hermione sintió que estaba siendo completamente sincero, que cada gesto, cada caricia encerraba una gran verdad, el más profundo e inquietante amor. Algo nacido en lo más hondo de su alma, una pequeña y diminuta llama que creció hasta convertirse en una hoguera que incendiaba todo su ser. No podía dejar de sentirse extasiada y conmovida, puesto que compartía con él ese sentimiento. Amor.

Exigente, dominador, innatamente masculino, Draco atacaba sus labios sin contemplación, sin pausa, como si temiese a cada instante que ese momento acabase para nunca más repetirse. Ella se mostraba tan fogosa como él. Sus manos recorrían lentamente su esculpido pecho, aceptaba los embates de esa lengua endemoniada para contestar con más ímpetu que él si eso era posible, las inquietas manos de Draco exploraban todas las curvas y cuencas de su cuerpo, sin dejar ningún centímetro de piel sin recorrer. Ella era tan suave, tan calida, en contraste con la dureza de su flexible, delgado y musculoso cuerpo.

Nunca antes había gozado y deleitado tanto con el cuerpo de una mujer, quizás porque nunca en su vida había hecho el amor con alguien, solo con ella. Algo que se le antojaba hasta espiritual, demostrar todos esos sentimientos que tenia agolpados en su pecho de una manera tan física y voraz y al mismo tiempo sin dejar de sentirse morir en cada beso, en cada toque, en cada caricia que ella permitía, que le ofrecía. Era intoxicante, sentirse unido de esa forma a otro ser humano ……..pero sin embargo………después de percibirlo en carne propia, ya nada mas tendría sentido en su vida o en su muerte.

Y entonces, sin siquiera lograr llegar a la cama, ocultos por la oscuridad del corrredor apenas iluminado de manera exigua por unas pocas velas, con la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de ella, seguros que nada ni nadie (y nadie en este caso, era el pequeño niño de cinco años que dormía tranquilamente en la otra habitación) oiría ni vería algo inapropiado, ella dejó que el hombre la desvistiese completamente y la poseyera recostada contra una pared, con las piernas enredadas en sus caderas. Cuando la unión fue consumada, ambos emitieron un profundo gemido. Draco interrumpió su beso y apoyó su frente a la de ella, cerrando los ojos, entregado por completo al vaivén enloquecedor de sus movimientos pélvicos. Descontrolado, enardecido, cautivado, enamorado, así era como se sentía.

Hermione se dejó abrazar por el fuego y la pasión que Draco Malfoy mostraba por ella. Y a pesar de la crudeza del acto que ambos estaban protagonizando, la ternura del cual estaba impregnado, logró remover una y cada una de las fibras de su humanidad. Sus cuerpos estaban tibios, sudorosos, hambrientos, cercanos, frotándose uno contra el otro, bailando magistralmente la danza erótica en la cuales estaban inmersos. Se besaban, se lamían, se mordisqueaban, se perdían uno en el otro. Pronto tanto roce de pieles y tanto movimiento sincronizado dieron resultados, inesperadamente y mas pronto de lo que alguno de los dos supuso, se vieron sorprendidos por un poderoso clímax, que llegado de improviso, hizo que ambos rodaran por el piso, jadeantes, cansados pero radiantes. Sumergidos hasta la inconsciencia en aquello llamado hacerse el amor, los dos vivieron su éxtasis juntos, acoplados, sintiendo la energía revitalizadora que circulaba entre ellos. Pronto se vieron transportados a las alturas, su visión fue nublada por promesas de placer eterno y luego llegó el bajón, fueron jalados de nuevo a su realidad, sin embargo la estremecedora sensación que llenaba sus cuerpos y sus mentes no cesó en ningún momento, mas bien fluía como una marea, la corriente vital del ser humano, sus necesidades instintivas junto a la racionalidad de que entregarse uno al otro era lo mas cercano al leit motiv de sus vidas.

Draco se vió de espaldas echado en medio del pasillo, todavía unido a ella. La sintió con su respiración agitada, con el rostro pegado a su pecho, intentando ocultar, quizás un poco avergonzada, toda esa cornucopia de sensaciones que la llenaban. Él de pronto cerró otra vez los ojos con fuerza. Las oleadas del fuerte orgasmo que estaba experimentando recorrían su cuerpo, sintiéndolo en toda su descarnada intensidad. Cuando parecía que acababa, de nuevo llegaba más fuerte. Era raro, pero era la cosa más desgarradora y hermosa que había sentido en la vida. Y al parecer a ella le ocurría lo mismo, la sentía temblando sobre su cuerpo. Entonces ya sin pena, sin vergüenza, ella se atrevió a conectar su mirada a la de él, estremecida, desconcertada, paralizada, conmovida, al borde de las lagrimas pero feliz.

Luego de un rato, sin atreverse a moverse para no cortar la magia del momento, todavía tirados en el piso, con las piernas enredadas, Hermione rompió el silencio.

-Draco- dijo ella en un susurro, sintiendo los latidos desbocados del corazón del hombre justo debajo de su oreja, esperó un rato la respuesta, pero él parecía encerrado en un extraño mutismo- Tierra llamando a Malfoy. ¿Estas ahí?

-Apenas- dijo él con voz ronca ahogada- creo que todavía estoy navegando entre nebulosas y galaxias.

Ella río, era curioso, ahora parecían unos viejos amantes bromeando después de hacer el amor. Pero era cierto, hubo un momento en donde ella sintió desprenderse de su cuerpo y surcar las inmensidades del universo. Había sido muy especial, lleno de una extraña sensualidad mística. Tener sexo con Draco Malfoy, mejor dicho, hacerle el amor, era una experiencia extrasensorial.

-¿Te gustó?- preguntó ella apoyando su barbilla en el pecho masculino para ver su rostro. Draco abrió los ojos y le ofreció su característica sonrisa de lado, su sello personal, esta vez sin ironía ni sarcasmo, solo con picardía y algo de cansancio.

-Para nada- dijo él con algo de sequedad- aunque es interesante parecer un imbécil de vez en cuando perdiendo el sentido mientras tengo sexo con una mujer como tú- ella frunció el ceño, esta vez el río y le dijo en tono cómplice y seductor-¿Qué crees tú? Ya que eres tan inteligente, deberías conocer la respuesta. ¡Merlín! Por supuesto que me gustó, estuvo genial. Es mas, estoy preparado para otro viaje intergaláctico.

-Tonto- dijo ella mientras sentía que él la giraba para colocarse encima y empezaba a trabajar sobre ella de inmediato. Hermione levantó el rostro y de nuevo sellaron un calido y húmedo beso, luego ella le dijo entre jadeos- acaso no te cansas.

-De esto- dijo él con voz ahogada, susurrándole al oído, mientras se sumergía en el interior de la chica con precisión calculada y de una sola estocada, haciendo que ella levantara instintivamente las caderas para profundizar la unión- nunca.

Después de algunas horas, ella descansaba placidamente sobre su pecho, totalmente vestida, en su cama, con Dante durmiendo a su lado. En cuanto lograron recuperarse de lo que había significado hacerse el amor con dos enajenados, la había devuelto a la cama que compartía con el niño, para no dejarlo solo esa noche. Quizás su ultima noche juntos. Ella sucumbió al cansancio, él todavía lucia preocupado. Difíciles eran las decisiones que tendría que tomar.

Draco estaba sentado, apoyado en el espaldar de la cama, con los ojos fijos en un punto ciego, analizando, cavilando posibilidades, estrategias, sin ninguna garantía de éxito. Acariciaba suavemente los cabellos de ella, mientras sentía la caliente respiración de Hermione golpeando su piel erizándola, agitando de nuevo dentro de él mil y unas sensaciones distintas. Sentimientos desconocidos para él cuando vivía y que ahora se adueñaban de su corazón, amor, pasión cariño, un salvaje instinto de protección. Cosas que sentía desde hacia tiempo encerrado en ese sitio, con ella, con el niño, pero que finalmente había comprendido y permitido demostrar, quizás demasiado tarde, aun no lo sabia, esa era la respuesta por la que mataría. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenían en realidad …..? ¿Seria posible….que…..? Miles de interrogantes azotaban su cerebro, una más perturbadora que la anterior. De lo que si estaba seguro, es que no dejaría que sus almas se perdieran. Por lo menos no la inocente alma de su Dante ni la de ella.

De cualquier forma, él sabia que si estaba muerto, era por decisión propia, se había suicidado, y tenia muy claro que sus motivos habían sido los correctos, no se arrepentía del hecho en si. Quizás lo único que lamentaba era que nunca en vida se había acercado a ella, de pronto, no, estaba seguro, pero quizás a lo mejor hubiesen terminado juntos, a pesar de los perjuicios de los demás, de los propios, de ser un anatema y una completa contradicción. Pero el amor no conocia barreras y Draco sabia que ellos de alguna forma, uniéndose, habían cumplido muertos un destino que tenían señalado en vida.

Y tenia que ser así, tantas emociones, sentimientos entre ellos, que fluían naturalmente, como si estuviesen predestinados, como si ella fuese su complemento en cualquier mundo, cualquier realidad alterna, no podian ser una alucinación, era como si hubiesen sido creados uno para el otro. De alguna forma estaba agradecido, su muerte le había permitido tener una vida diferente. Si por él fuese, podrían quedarse eternamente en ese sitio, amándose, viendo a Dante crecer, todo parecía muy idílico, pero en el fondo Draco sabia que no podría ser, nunca jamás, de alguna forma comprendía que el deseo de Hermione siempre fue conseguir la manera de regresar. No lo decía directamente, pero la conocía lo suficiente para hacer esa aseveración. En medio de todo su empeño por no desaparecer en la nada, por no sucumbir ante las sombras y el Sephirot y pelear hasta con los dientes por conservar su alma, se podía vislumbrar la necesidad imperiosa de ella de regresar, el deseo de volver a la vida si se presentase la oportunidad. Hermione Granger extrañaba a su familia, a sus amigos. Y no seria justo que él no la ayudase, después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, de que ella aliviara su maltratado corazón, que le demostrase que contra toda lógica, Draco Malfoy era un ser humano , y podía llegar a ser capaz de amar con todo el corazón y de manera desinteresada. Y por eso haría lo que tenia que hacer, murmuró unas palabras al oído de Hermione, el encantamiento para dormir y espero que hiciera efecto.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que ella dormía profundamente, se levantó de la cama, tomó un abrigo y su ballesta. La varita la dejó con Hermione, quien mas diestro que ella en la magia para manejarla, también le dejo una espada. Cualquier precausión, por inutil que pareciese, se le antojaba que no estaba de mas.

Salió de la casa en medio de esa fría madrugada, eran las cinco de la mañana y cuando observó el cielo vio que el sol empezaba salir, despidiendo rayos anaranjados al horizonte y la luna seguía elevada en su cenit. Esperó que no fuese demasiado tarde. Ya estaba amaneciendo.

-Sephirot- gritó Draco con potencia. Las campanillas de bronce empezaron a tañer con fuerza. Un viento frío asoló su rostro, su cabello se arremolinó en su frente y se revolvió ofreciéndole un aspecto desaliñado a su siempre pulcra apariencia.

Achicó sus ojos para definir la extraña forma que se acercaba caminando lentamente por el sendero que conducía a su casa. Cuando llegó a la verja de hierro, la traspasó, era una forma hecha de humo, inmaterial, negra dentro de su propia oscuridad. A Draco se le puso la carne de gallina. Apuntó la ballesta en dirección al ente que se acercaba a él.

Pronto el Sephirot tomó forma. De nuevo era un hombre con la cabeza oculta por un yelmo de hierro triangular, su cimitarra estaba en su mano, siendo blandida de manera amenazante hacia el humano que lo enfrentaba.

-El uno menos uno es la ecuación de Dios, ¿verdad Sephirot?- Draco escupió todo lo que su analítica mente había procesado en esas veinticuatro horas anteriores. El niño le había dado la clave sin saberlo. El Libro del Tormento se lo había confirmado igual que las matemáticas. Era increíble pero cierto. Habían encontrado la llave de la vida, la regla en la cual se sustentaba el universo. Y no lo compartió con Hermione porque sabia que se negaría en redondo cuado supiese lo que pretendía hacer, la conocía demasiado bien, y además de eso, sabia que ella correspondía sus sentimientos, haciéndolo todo mucho mas difícil- Dímelo.

-¿Crees en el Único Draco Malfoy?- dijo el Sephirot, el viento empezó a arreciar con fuerza, poseía un sonido aullante, era como un silbido desgarrador que presagiaba tempestades, ahora el sol se veía claramente y la Luna seguía en su cenit. Tal como había dicho Dante, el ambiente se iba a trastornar, ese mundo ficticio en el cual vivían desde hacia cinco años, una burbuja de singularidad en el universo, iba a desaparecer, tragándose todo en un hoyo infernal.

-No- masculló Draco- pero por ellos creería en cualquier cosa, hasta en la existencia de un Dios, cualquiera que sea su nombre.

-Encontraste la razón de tu vida y de tu muerte, Draco Malfoy- la voz del Sephirot era metálica, distante, como si estuviese hablando desde otra dimensión, una muy lejana. Y sin embargo, su forma era real, corpórea, tangible, maciza ante los asombrados ojos del joven. El Sephirot bajó la cimitarra y Draco hizó lo mismo con la ballesta. Ya no se amenazaban. Sin embargo, una minúscula partícula de miedo seguía rondándole la cabeza a Draco Malfoy.

-¿No intentaras chupar mi alma? ¿No es acaso esa tu misión?- preguntó Draco.

-Me encargo de los espíritus confundidos y corrompidos- contestó el Sephirot con solemnidad - me alimento del odio, la desolación, el egoísmo, de la inquietud, y de la indecisión. Ya no me sirven, mejor dicho, tú no me sirves, puesto que encontraste el significado de tu vida y de tu muerte y contra todo pronóstico superaste la prueba. La mujer y el niño, son diferentes, puros en esencia, ella quizás errada pero logró darse cuenta de sus equivocaciones, quizás antes que tú. . Mi misión es algo que nunca comprendería una simple mente humana como la tuya, pero sin duda la he cumplido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Draco bastante incrédulo. Había esperado una pelea, quizás algunas respuestas, pero no ese bombardeo de información.

-Que la uno menos uno, la ley del bien y el mal, lo que llamas la ecuación de Dios, la respuesta a la creación del universo que será develada al ser humano, debe ser cumplida- dijo el Sephirot- y tú modificaste el curso de los acontecimientos, matándote con tus propias manos. No has escuchado que el aleteo de una mariposa en un sitio puede desencadenar un huracán a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Todas las vidas son importantes, el hilo vital de todos los seres humanos se encuentra entrelazado, una mala decisión hecha por un insignificante hombre puede afectar el curso de la humanidad. Tú estabas destinado a criar al _Emet_ de tu tiempo, a la verdad encarnada en un hombre, lo protegerías y cuidarías aunque no fuese sangre de tu sangre, pero alteraste todo, suicidándote. Pero aqui buscaste la salida,haciendo lo que no hiciste en tu otra vida, lograste deshacerte de todo lo oscuro que llevabas dentro, una de las causas por las cuales tomaste la decicion de matarte. Te encontraste como hombre y deseas con todas tus fuerzas una oportunidad vivo, aunque te lo niegues. En eso...........está basada nuestra esperanza.

-¿Quién es Dante?- preguntó Draco intuyendo lo que le diría el Sephirot. De alguna manera entendía que el niño era especial, demasiado inteligente para su edad, un genio, con un conocimiento innato de las matemáticas y la física que era prodigioso. Él no había conocido nunca un niño muggle, pero Hermione aseguraba que Dante era excepcional.

-El niño es la respuesta que todo hombre ha buscado desde que permitimos que evolucionase hasta donde está. Es el fulcro en donde se apoyara la raza humana para evitar su desaparición. Él es el que puede ver donde nadie se atreve a mirar. El _Kwizatz_ que hará progresar a la humanidad, que la desviara de su senda de destrucción. Él es el primero de muchos que vendrán iguales que él, almas especiales, niños divinos. Los instrumentos del Único, un regalo del Dios para los hombres. No es un mago como tú, estaba destinado a ser un hombre de ciencia, pero uno comprometido con su propia humanidad.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó Draco- si su destino es tan importante. ¿Por qué murió? ¿Por qué amenazas su existencia y su destino? ¿Por qué criaría yo a un muggle cuando estaba tan perturbado que ni siquiera atinaba a vestirme por mi mismo?

-No- dijo el Sephirot- yo no amenacé el destino del niño. Tú eres el culpable, lo alteraste todo, cambiaste el futuro con una acción que va en contra de la naturaleza. En cuanto a porque te harías cargo del niño, eso solo lo sabes tú Draco Malfoy. Fue tu decisión, no la mía en todo caso. Pero eso es un futuro que tú mismo destruiste.

-Entonces yo seria algo así como el padre postizo del salvador del mundo- dijo Draco sin poder creérselo, luego se permitió añadir- Soy o era un completo desgraciado. ¿Por qué no escogieron a Harry Potter? Total, tiene un curriculo que lo respalda, o a Nelson Mandela……………¿o quizás alguien mas importante? ¿ O mejor que yo?.

-Haces bromas- dijo el Sephirot- eso es buena señal- Draco bufó. Quizás bromeaba, pero en serio que no se sentía merecedor de tamaña responsabilidad. ¿Qué de bueno podría enseñarle a un niño tan especial como ese? Luego se relajó un poco, realmente ya tenia experiencia, ya había criado a Dante una vez y no parecía un mal chico.

-¿Que sucede con ella?- preguntó Draco, temiendo la respuesta- ¿por que Hermione Granger me acompañó hasta acá? ¿Por qué murió también y vino conmigo?

-Porque ella en cierta medida, también es culpable- dijo él- responsable de las acciones que desencadenaron tu trágica decisión. Si íbamos a darte una oportunidad para resolver este malentendido- Draco resopló indignado, él nunca llamaría a su muerte, un malentendido- sin duda era lógico que ella estuviese aquí y de alguna forma, el niño también. Sin embargo yo solo soy el juez y el ejecutor. Puedo seguir hablando horas, especulando sobre las razones del Único, pero sin duda nada de lo que te dijera seria la verdad completa. Supongo que quiso darte una lección, aquella que no entendiste en vida. Pero en algo no me he equivocado, hay más de ti de lo que se vislumbra a simple vista.

-¿Tú puedes ver mis sentimientos? – preguntó Draco un poco desconcertado. La culpabilidad de Hermione estaba clara para él, no existía. Sus decisiones eran suyas de nadie más. Quizás le doliese un poco que no hubiesen sido sinceros desde el principio. Pero lo hecho hecho estaba. Y de alguna forma, al final se había enamorado de ella como un tonto contra todo pronostico. Su muerte había desencadenado eso, así que no podía ser tan mala después de todo.

El Sephirot inclinó su cabeza triangular.

-Tú capacidad de amar nunca ha sido puesta en duda- dijo el Sephirtot- tu problema siempre fue tu egocentrismo y tu egoísmo. Creo que eso ya lo sabes.

Esta vez fue Draco el que asintió.

-Daria mi vida por ellos- dijo Draco esta vez sin ninguna duda de expresar sus mas firmes intensiones- pero puesto que estoy muerto, entregaría mi alma por ellos. Y no lo haría solo por el futuro de la raza humana, lo haría por amor.

-Todavía eres egoísta, pero sin duda has mejorado mucho ¿Quién dijo que moriste?- contestó el Sephirot- Acaso no escuchas humano. No estas muerto, no completamente por lo menos. El tiempo transcurre de una manera relativa. Lo sabes, lo has estudiado, llevas cinco años enfrascado en aprender junto a tu compañera. Entiendes que estas en un universo distinto, sujeto a otras leyes físicas diferente al de donde provienes. Aquí no mueres, solo desapareces, te desintegras en miles de insignificantes pero importantes átomos, en el tuyo quizás moriste, quizás no. Hay un sinfín de posibilidades, todas la que la física cuántica permite. Tú lo cambiaste todo, para siempre. La linea del futuro ahora es borrosa, tu importancia en vida ya no es tal. Ahora eres importante por lo que hiciste aqui. O en todo caso, lo que haras.

-Hay una oportunidad- afirmó Draco para si mismo. El Sephirot rió- pero no necesariamente tengo que estar yo alli o ¿no?. Eso es lo que quieres decir.

-Siempre hay una oportunidad- contestó el ente- Por eso soy me llaman Sephirot, soy el dador y el que quita, el constructor y el destructor, juez y verdugo al mismo tiempo.

-¿No eres un demonio?- preguntó Draco-digo, tú eres malo………….quieres o querías nuestra almas, amenazaste con devorarlas.

-Y tú acaso tampoco llevas la maldad dentro de ti- respondió el Sephirot con ironía- algunos me dicen Shaitan y otros solamente Sephirot. Puedo ser bueno y malo según la perspectiva de quien lo vea. Eso también…………..es relativo. Pero la amenaza sigue en pie. Cuando este mundo termine, si no logran regresar, no tendré más remedio que devorar tu alma y la de la mujer, incluso la del niño. Lastimosamente para la especie humana que tendrá que esperar por otro como él, sino es que es demasiado tarde.

-Eso no sucederá- dijo Draco desafiante.

- En tus manos está la solución, si no me equivocó, ya sabes como resolverlo. Por eso has venido, me has llamado porque sabes lo que hay que hacer, ¿Quieres mi ayuda no es así?

Draco bajó la cabeza, lo meditó un rato y luego levantó su mirada, sus ojos grises miraban triste al ser que tenia el poder de resolver todo ese enredo.

-Si- dijo Draco- por eso te llame. Te necesitó. Ellos deben regresar.

-¿No quieres vivir?- dijo el Sephirot- no quieres ser participé.

-No lo sé, no estoy seguro, por un lado está ella, el niño...............por el otro tengo temor de volver a ser lo que era- dijo Draco en voz baja, luego miró anhelante al Sephirot –No hay seguridad de eso ¿verdad?- el Sephirot negó con la cabeza. Draco suspiró desalentado y agregó- después de todo lo que ha pasado, ¿ Merezco un castigo?

-Oh, claro que si- dijo el Sephirot dejando resonar por todo el sitio su criptica risa- y lo tendrás, te lo aseguró. Tu lección no ha terminado, pero aprenderás en el camino, te lo aseguro. Muerto o vivo lo entenderás al fin. Pero no todo es tan fácil. Hasta yo tengo que atenerme a las leyes universales. Solo uno podrá regresar……………..e intentará cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos. No debe fallar…………………

-Draco- una voz femenina interrumpió la conversación. Hermione apuntaba con la varita al Sephirot, al mismo tiempo protegiendo a Dante con su cuerpo, el niño asomaba su cabeza con curiosidad detrás de la figura de Hermione.

Habían despertado los dos de improviso. Ella se alarmó al ver que Draco había desaparecido de su habitación. Luego lo observó desde una ventana enfrentando al Sephirot. En ese momento ni siquiera pudo pensar fríamente, pero atinó a recoger la varita y la espada que reposaba al lado de su cama. Corrió por toda la casa, con Dante detrás de ella hasta llegar al jardín. Ambos estaban en pijamas. Draco vio el pánico impreso en la mirada de ella.

-Hermione- Draco se movió rápidamente hacia ella y logró quitarle la varita antes de que le hiciese un hechizo al Sephirot, estaban en los terrenos de la casa, donde la magia funcionaba. Estaba seguro que ningún hechizo, ni siquiera uno imperdonable lograría afectar al Sephirot, pero no quería enfurecerlo por ninguna razón.

Ella lo miró con ojos desorbitados, desconcertada por su reacción.

-¿Estas loco?- gimió ella retrocediendo unos pasos, abrazando a Dante- esa cosa quiere destruirnos.

-No lo hará- dijo Draco acercándose a ella y tomándola por los hombros- hemos llegado a un acuerdo.

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó Hermione, mirando con temor al Sephirot que aguardaba expectante. De pronto sintieron un estremecimiento en la tierra. Draco vio como la estructura de la casa que había sido su hogar en ese mundo se destruía, las columnas se suspendían en el aire, parecía un juego de lego desarmándose. Hermione volteo y gimió asustada.

-Esta empezando- dijo ella alarmada- Y no hemos encontrado la forma- abrazó con fuerza a Dante, quien se aferró a ella.

-Yo encontré la manera- le dijo Draco, ella se giró a mirarlo.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Hermione. La tierra tembló debajo de ellos y profundas grietas se formaron a su alrededor. El sol y la luna estaba elevados juntos en el cielo y sobre el horizonte vieron un hoyo negro formándose como un remolino infernal que sin duda al final se tragaría todo. Hermione temblaba perceptiblemente. Dante permanecía callado, mirando asombrado todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, empezó a llover, pero las gotas de agua pronto cambiaban su dirección, en vez de caer en la superficie, se elevaban lentamente hacia arriba. Las leyes de la gravedad cambiaban, sin embargo ellos no flotaban sino que permanecían de pie, sujetos todavía al suelo, pero los árboles y la casa, todo lo demás era atraído a ese agujero que engullía todo a su alrededor. Vieron en la lejania los edificios del pueblo de Wilthshire elevarse suspendidos en el aire. Solo el sol y la luna permanecían ajenos a la actividad del hoyo negro.

-Estamos en medio de un campo gravitacional Holtzman- dijo Dante de pronto. Hermione miró a Draco.

-¿Un campo que…………..? no he leído nada de eso- dijo ella asombrada.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Draco mientras intentaba conservar su equilibrio debido a los temblores que sacudían las entrañas de la tierra.

-Yo lo descubrí- dijo Dante encogido de pronto en los brazos de Hermione, la mujer que consideraba "su madre", luego agregó con su vocecita infantil, un poco inseguro, mirando intensamente con sus ojos oscuros a Draco- o lo descubriré algún día. No me pregunten como lo se, pero estoy seguro de ello. Eso permitira plegar el espacio - tiempo para viajar por el universo.

-Es importante que Dante regrese a nuestro mundo-dijo Draco ahora totalmente convencido- muy importante Hermione. Digamos que vital, para todos.

-No entiendo- dijo ella negando con la cabeza. Draco se acercó a su rostro y le murmuró algo en el oído intentado que el niño no escuchase nada. No estaba seguro si seria adecuado que se enterase de su destino tan pronto.

-¿En serio? No lo puedo creer- dijo ella sorprendida mirando al pequeño niño rubio que observaba todo lo que acontecía con su mundo con un interés desmedido- ¿te lo dijo el Sephirot? ¿Y que vamos a hacer?

-El tiempo se acaba Malfoy- dijo el Sephirot- toma tu decisión.

-Hermione vas a regresar, tu sola- dijo Draco haciendo un gran esfuerzo para sonar seguro- puesto que de manera inexplicable al parecer moriste primero que todos, ya que fuiste la primera en llegar. Yo soy el culpable al parecer que murieses. Tú estabas aquí días antes que yo me envenase con aconito. Saque las cuentas, tu accidente fue el día que yo decidí morir. Eso fue lo que cambió todo.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?- dijo ella un tanto confundida- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque no estaba seguro de cómo decírtelo- dijo él- te conozco, hubieses desechado esa posibilidad. Pero ahora es lo único que tenemos.

-No puedo hacerlo- dijo ella desesperada. Sus ojos brillaban angustiados- no puedo dejarte aquí ni a Dante. No puedo.

-Debes hacerlo- dijo Draco. Luego se giró y miró al Sephirot- Haz lo que tengas que hacer, ¡Ahora!- El Sephirot levantó una mano y apuntó con el dedo índice a Hermione.

-¡No!- gritó ella. Draco le arrebató a Dante de las manos rapidamente. De pronto Hermione se vio envuelta en una esfera de luz. Draco le ofrecía una desgarradora y desconsolada mirada. Ella se acercó a la esfera que tenia una consistencia sólida, como si fuese una pantalla de vidrio. La golpeo con todas sus fuerzas intentando romperla para salir de allí, pero no pudo. Su frustración era evidente para el hombre, ella no lo miraba con rabia, sino mas bien con incertidumbre. Draco no podía estar haciéndole eso. ¿Cómo diablos ella iba a resolver todo?

-No puedo volver así, no estoy preparada. ¿Y si no recuerdo nada de esto? ¿Si no logro despertar? Por Dios Draco, tuve un accidente, no se lo que pasó- gritó ella desesperada.

-Tienes que salvar a Dante- dijo él- búscalo en donde lo encontramos la primera vez. Acércate allí, antes de que lo abandonen en ese parque, en la intemperie. Pienso que murió de frío, quizás la misma noche que yo. Confío en que lo lograras, se que lo haras.

-¿Y tú?- dijo Hermione- que pasara contigo, yo no puedo permitir que…...

-El niño es la prioridad- dijo Draco interrumpiéndola. Adivinaba los pensamientos de ella, pero no había otra manera. Al fin y al cabo había escogido morir, aunque una parte de él en ese momento anhelase poder estar junto a ella para siempre- no malgastes tus energías en mí. Dante es más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

Hermione se alejó de la pared de la esfera y caminó de un lado a otro, confundida y trastornada. Entonces recordó la espada que llevaba en un cinto y la sacó de su vaina. Draco cargaba a Dante a horcajadas pegado a su cuerpo. Cuando la vio tomando la espada, se acercó a la pared de la esfera luminosa con miedo y aprensión. Podía verla maniobrando con dificultad la afilada punta de la espada contra la piel de su antebrazo.

-¿Qué haces?- gritó él- ¡estas loca!. No puedes herirte.

-Estoy intentando no olvidar- dijo Hermione mientras terminaba su trabajo. Gruesas gotas de sangre corrían por su brazo. Draco sentía su corazón encogerse, verla herida lo violentaba a niveles insospechados.

Ella se acercó de nuevo a la pared que los dividía. El desconsuelo que ambos sentían en ese momento no tenia paragon. Una tristeza infinita provocada por el giro de los acontecimientos. De alguna forma, ahora lo unico que ambos querian era permanecer juntos, vivos, muertos, ya no importaba. Sin embargo la magnitud de lo que se perderia era tal, que no servian las consideraciones sentimentales, de nuevo Hermione sintió que tenia una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros. Algo mas abrumador incluso que ayudar a Harry a salvar el mundo magico de las garras de Voldemort. De alguna manera, el futuro de la raza humana, dependia de Dante......................su travieso Dante. De nuevo tendria que sacrificarse, pero esta vez le dolia mas alla del alma o del corazon. Hermione lloraba sin poder evitarlo, algo dentro de su pecho se removia inconforme, jamas pensó que era capaz de sentir un amor tan violento por él y mucho menos que llegaria a admirar el coraje de Draco Malfoy. Pero lo sentia, dentro de su corazon, tomando control de su cuerpo y su espiritu. No podia dejarlo ir, no permitiria que desapareciece. No sabia como lo haria, pero sin duda tendria que encontrar como hacerlo. La duda la apremió. Tenia miedo...........mucho temor....panico.......sin embargo la esperanza seria lo único que no perderia. Draco sentía que las lagrimas se asomaban a sus ojos, ella pegó sus manos a la esfera, él levantó la suya y la colocó justo por encima de la de Hermione. No podían tocarse, pero sentían la energía circulando entre ellos.

-Te quiero- dijo ella con un gemido- no puedo perderte.

-Lo se- dijo él con voz profunda y ronca, las palabras de Hermione palabras fueron miel para sus oídos. Nunca se esperó escucharlas, menos en un momento como ese. Pero aun así, las atesoraría como un valioso recuerdo en donde quiera que estuviese después de que todo terminase- pero en el fondo no te merezco, soy un tonto y un idiota. Salva al niño Hermione, júramelo.

-No- dijo ella- no puedo permitir que tu alma muera.

-Esa decisión no fue tuya- dijo Draco taladrandola con su mirada. Era cierto, él habia decidido morir, tenia sus razones y Hermione Granger no era una de esas. Asi habia sucedido y dudaba que alguien fuese capaz de hacerlo recapacitar. Total, en ese crucial momento, cuando se enveneno, todo habia estado muy claro para él y lo mas importante, todavia no estaba enamorado de ella, quizas la unica cosa que lo habria hecho retroceder.......quizas. Su voz se suavizó, acariciando los oidos de ella- prométemelo, iras por el niño primero y te olvidaras de mi.

Hermione lo miró con decisión y meneo la cabeza en un No rotundo.

-Voy por los dos- dijo ella- Es todo o nada.

Draco sintió que su corazón estallaba de emoción, ella era terca, lo sabía, odiaba esa característica de su personalidad. Pero el empeño que ponía a las cosas, no hacia mas que hacerlo sentir orgulloso de ella.

Entonces la tierra volvió a temblar y la esfera de luz se constriño rápidamente sobre si misma. Hermione desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Dante se abrazó con fuerza al cuello de Draco. Él palmeo con cariño su espalda intentando consolarlo.

-Quiero a mama aquí- dijo Dante entre sollozos, sin comprender mucho de lo que había sucedido- tiene que volver.

-Te aseguro que tu madre estará contigo mucho antes de lo crees- le dijo Draco para intentar calmarlo. A su alrededor la hecatombe seguía su curso. Ahora protegidos por el Sephirot veían como su mundo se destruía. Por los momentos estaban a salvo.

-Ahora esperaremos- dijo el Sephirot.

_0o0_

_DEJEN REVIEWS_

_Ah esta ultima parte fue con la canción Magnificient de U2_


	7. La suma de todos los miedos

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola, espero que no se hayan olvidado del fic. Pido disculpas por la tardanza, pero se debió a un infortunado accidente, digamos que en un formateo de mi compu, pues simplemente se perdió el archivo donde tenia escrito desde hacia meses, parte del final de esta historia. Mi frustración y mi furia no me permitían terminarla por completo, me gustaba como había quedado y me sentía impotente. Incluso llegue a plantearme otro final por puro despecho, pero increíblemente, lo encontré, el capitulo desaparecido y bueno, fui feliz, puesto que nada de lo que escribía me satisfacía por completo. Evidentemente algún poder celestial intervino por mí, no saben como me siento, totalmente conmovida y asombrada. El capitulo original reapareció como por arte de magia, de algún lugar perdido en el disco duro. El esfuerzo buscándolo valió la pena. Créanlo no fue fácil, me quede casi calva, ja ja ja , de tanto que me jale los cabellos.

Disfrútenlo y no dejen de enviar reviews.

Mad Aristocrat, este va dedicado a ti, porque se que te gustó mucho la historia.

Capitulo 7 La suma de todos los miedos.

"_And love is not the easy thing  
The only baggage that you can bring...  
And love is not the easy thing...  
The only baggage you can bring  
Is all that you can't leave behind"_

**Walk O****n, U2**

Hermione sintió su cuerpo fragmentarse en miles de pedazos, trató de fijar en su memoria el fugaz recuerdo de Draco con Dante en brazos mirándola con una profunda pena en sus ojos. Luego……una luz cegadora y después ….nada mas.

En un solo segundo, los átomos que conformaban su esencia de luz fueron dispersados y viajaron a velocidades increíbles hasta el infinito. Su espíritu se negaba a desaparecer de la realidad alterna en donde se había visto atrapado, sin embargo al final lo hizo….dejo de estar….de existir….no fue mas Hermione…..no esa Hermione. Pero no duraría mucho, porque el fuego inmortal de su alma era algo que no desaparecería, sino más bien renacería de sus cenizas como el ave fénix.

El tiempo se detuvo….el tic tac del reloj cósmico paró, el péndulo que marcaba el ritmo de su existencia dejó de moverse. Suspendido en la singularidad del tiempo y el espacio, esa consciencia que alguna vez se llamó Hermione, permaneció quieta, inmóvil, esperando………

De pronto, de nuevo todo empezó otra vez, los traviesos átomos que conformaban su esencia, jugueteaban por el vacío del cosmos, traviesos, distraídos, de nuevo sintieron la confianza de acercarse unos a otros, poco a poco, interactuaron, se fusionaron, formaron moléculas cada vez mas complejas y donde solo había quedado oscuridad, en una milésima de fracción de segundo ……..de nuevo fue ella….Hermione volvió a existir.

Hermione nunca supo con seguridad lo que le sucedió, quizás a los seres humanos les esta prohibido recordar el momento primordial donde el espíritu se hace carne. Lo cierto es que nunca llegaría a rememorarlo por completo, en esos primeros momentos todo fue borroso, confuso, ella sentía sus parpados pesados y una sensación de desconsuelo en el pecho. Sabia que estaba allí, donde quiera que fuese, que existía, pero no sentía su cuerpo como suyo, era como si estuviese inmersa en dos realidades, como si se estuviese observando desde otra perspectiva, fuera de su cuerpo, el tacto le era extraño, los colores no existían. Y ella percibía dentro de si misma una inquietud, una especie de nostalgia, una profunda melancolía. Su alma lloraba y ella no estaba segura del porque, solo sabia que sufría.

0o0

El mundo donde había crecido, el único que conocía desde que tenia memoria, se destruía a su alrededor, una vorágine, un hoyo negro, absorbía todos los elementos familiares que habían rodeado su corta vida, Dante se aferraba al cuello de Draco Malfoy sin que sus ojos pudiesen dejar de observar toda la destrucción a su alrededor. Pronto no quedaría nada.

El Sephirot permanecía inmóvil, vigilante, con su cimitarra preparada para el ataque, esperando el curso de los acontecimientos. El tiempo pareció detenerse, el sol y la luna se acercaban peligrosamente al hoyo negro que dominaba el cielo. El horizonte ya no existía, solo esas tres figuras aguardaban el desenlace de los acontecimientos.

El algún lugar de sus recuerdos, Draco Malfoy estaba perdido, tratando de extraer hasta el último detalle, cada roce, cada beso compartido con ella, cada instante, todo lo que quiso decirle y no pudo. No era fácil la elección, dejaría de existir, su alma se perdería para siempre, pero su amor, era todo lo que no podía dejar atrás.

-Draco- la infantil voz de Dante logró sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. Draco apartó su rostro y enfrentó la mirada del niño.

-Dime Dante- contestó Draco en un susurro. Hacia todo lo posible por aparentar tranquilidad, pero por dentro sentía su alma agonizando. Tenia esperanzas de que ella lo logrará, sacar el niño de allí, salvarlo. Internamente no rezaba por él, solo lo hacia por la supervivencia de Dante. Había aprendido a la fuerza que existía un Dios y este podía ser clemente, quizás no con él pero si con el niño, a fin de cuentas, no lo merecía, había quebrado el mandato universal de no tomar su propia vida con sus manos, se había suicidado, no era digno de regresar. Sacrificaría su propia existencia por la del niño, ese era un intercambio justo, quizás el único acto de nobleza en su vida y en su muerte.

-¿Puedo llamarte…………..papá?- preguntó el niño con duda. Quería mucho a ese hombre rubio severo en cuyos brazos siempre había encontrado seguridad. Así como también adoraba a la única madre que había conocido, a Hermione.

-Si Dante, soy tu padre- contestó Draco conmovido, estrechando al pequeño contra su pecho- y para mi tú siempre serás mi hijo.

Era su hijo, él lo había criado, le había ayudado a dar sus primeros pasos, jugueteado con él cuando era un bebe, enseñado sus primeras palabras. Padre no es el que engendra, sino el que cría, el que vive el día a día. Draco sentía una clase de cariño muy distinto hacia Dante, uno que jamás había experimentado con ninguna mujer, era algo que sabia que pasase lo que pasase, sucediese lo que sucediese, permanecería inalterable en el tiempo. Aun después de su muerte y de su completa desaparición.

0o0

Ella escuchó un pitido resonando en su cerebro, rítmico, una cadencia electrónica que imitaba los latidos de su corazón. Luego, percibió el frío, sus manos y sus pies estaban entumecidos, el aire que entraba por sus fosas nasales estaba helado y además le llevaba un olor acre, a desinfectante. Todavía no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, finalmente, luego de varios minutos, Hermione tomó una decisión e intentó moverse y entonces lo sintió, un lacerante dolor en todo su cuerpo, atormentándola como si miles de agujas se estuviesen clavando en su carne. Poco a poco Hermione logró calmarse, recuperó completamente la conciencia, se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía como extraño era su propio cuerpo. Y esa sensación de estar y no estar, le produjo una intensa oleada de miedo, intentó gritar y entonces se dio cuenta que algo invadía su garganta. Entonces el pánico estuvo a punto de dominarla, pero Hermione Granger, como la perfecta Gryffindor que era, valiente como pocas, trato de sobreponerse.

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Qué había ocurrido?

Ella trató de fijar en su mente algún recuerdo y se vio a si misma, tras el volante del auto de sus padres, un sedan Mercedes Kompresor negro, que ella misma había insistido en que comprasen, ya que le encantaban, no tanto por el status que ofrecían, sino por sus líneas elegantes, perfectas, una verdadera obra de arte automotriz. Puesto que ella aun no tenía dinero suficiente para comprarse un auto de ese tipo, ni tampoco usando todos los hechizos de transmutación que se sabia le saldría como el original, había visto satisfecha como sus padres adquirían uno, después de largos y duros años de trabajo en su consultorio odontológico, una especie de premio para su jubilación. Lo cierto es que ese fin de semana, su padre le había dejado el auto mientras él y su madre disfrutaban de un momento de esparcimiento en un conocido spa campestre. Hermione había permanecido en su casa en los suburbios de Londres, paseo con el auto algunas veces e incluso había dado una vuelta con Ron y ese domingo en la tarde se disponía a ir a buscar a sus padres. El spa se llamaba Chetfield y quedaba en una zona rural no muy lejos de Londres.

Mientras conducía, Hermione encendió el reproductor del auto, solo para probarlo por un momento, no le gustaba conducir con música. Con Ron no había podido hacerlo, ya que estaba algo alterado de copiloto en un auto con ella tras el volante así que música era otro elemento perturbador que no quiso agregar a la situación, río al recordar la cara de pánico e incredulidad de su amigo cuando apretó el acelerador y llevó el Mercedes a 200 kilómetros por hora. Hermione no entendía tanto temor de parte de Ron, si ella era casi la heredera de Fitipaldi cuando estaba conduciendo, la reina de las pistas, igual ellos dos habían enfrentado situaciones muchísimo mas estresantes y peligrosas.

Hermione apretó el botón de play y enseguida empezó a escuchar la estridente voz de Mick Jagger amenazando con destrozar las bocinas. La joven rodó los ojos y una sonrisita irónica se dibujó en su cara, sus padres todavía guardaban algún sentimiento de culpabilidad en relación su juventud alocada. Luego de unos minutos sumergida tratando de recordar algún detalle de su infancia, estalló en carcajadas, por supuesto, la camiseta de los labios pintados con la lengua afuera de los Rolling Stones, todo un souvenir clásico. Alguna vez vio a su padre con una puesta cuando ella tenía tres años y habían ido a… claro……como olvidarlo….una firma de discos de los Stones. Recordaba perfectamente la cara de admiración y atontamiento de su padre cuando Keith Richards firmó la carátula, un recuerdo infantil un poco extraño, pues aun en esa época la pinta de Keith lograba asustar a cualquiera, ese tipo siempre lució como recién escapado del pabellón de enfermos mentales de algún hospital, muggle o mágico, daba igual. Hermione se estremeció por un momento, ella había llorado aterrorizada solo con ver los pelos de punta del guitarrista de los Stones. Llorar fue poco, se convirtió en una niña enloquecida sumida en un ataque de histeria.

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, obviamente ella siempre fue algo especial desde chica y bastante convencional. ¡_Pobre papá! Debió sufrir una decepción al ver que yo no compartía su pasión por el viejo Keith._

"**Star me up**" sonaba a todo volumen y ella estaba de muy buen humor, así que, contra su costumbre, dejó encendido el reproductor mientras conducía. Cuando los Stones estaban en su apogeo, el padre y la madre de Hermione eran unos chicos terminando la secundaria, así que vivieron la locura de los años setenta, inmersos en el sexo, drogas y rock´n roll que imperaba en la época, que después se transformaran en unos padres de lo mas formales no dejaba de causar risa. Lo cierto es que mientras intentaban por todos los medios ocultar albúmenes de fotos y callar a amigos de esa época bien indiscretos, para no tener que darle muchas explicaciones a su hija, se desquitaban oyéndolos en el auto, recordando viejos y mejores tiempos quizás. Obviamente, ella estaba segura que su padre había dejado el disco metido por error dentro del equipo de audio del carro y Hermione, a quien todavía le costaba imaginarse a sus progenitores como hippies o algo peor, extrañamente estaba disfrutando descubriendo una faceta de sus padres que le provocaba mucha curiosidad.

El camino estaba rodeado por campos de pastoreo, todo muy plano y muy verde también, un paisaje típico ingles, de vez en cuando caían unas gotas de lluvia, ella ni le tomó importancia, la campiña inglesa tenía unos cambios de clima tan frecuentes, que pasaban totalmente inadvertidos a quien hubiese vivido toda su vida con ello. Sin embargo, de pronto la lluvia arreció y Hermione llegó a la extraña conclusión de que al parecer tenia una nube negra de lluvia persiguiéndola, se río ante ese insólito pensamiento_._

_Una nube negra persiguiéndome……..que gracioso_.

Hermione acomodó el espejo retrovisor mientras conducía, manteniendo una mano segura en el volante, miró a través de este y un destello dorado capturó su atención, se sintió un poco sobresaltada, volvió a mirar y súbitamente sintió una oleada de terror, sus manos se aflojaron sobre el volante y entonces………… absolutamente nada mas. Todo fue oscuridad y dolor.

Ella con su lengua intento reconocer el objeto extraño que tenia en su boca y se dio cuenta de que era rígido, un tubo de plástico y por este, a un ritmo acompasado, sentía un chorro de aire frío hasta su pecho. Se percató en ese instante que estaba respirando gracias a ese tubo.

El dolor empezó a ceder, la extrañeza en cuanto a su propio cuerpo amaino, Hermione trató nuevamente de calmarse, ya al tener su mente un poco mas clara, recordando sucesos, empezó a analizar todo lo que lograba rememorar, probablemente estaba en un hospital y seguramente había tenido un accidente.

_¡Diablos! ¿Cómo demonios f__ue que sufrí un accidente? Conduzco autos desde que tengo doce años, manual, automático, hasta un camión con una caja de doce velocidades si me lo ponen enfrente ¿Cómo pudo suceder?_

Ella recordaba el resplandor dorado, pero no lograba precisar que había sido, sabia que cuando miró por el espejo retrovisor por segunda vez, había visto algo, mejor dicho a alguien sentado en el asiento trasero del coche y quizás la sorpresa de lo que vio había sido la causa por la cual perdiese el control del auto. Estaba segura de que fue solo su imaginación que le jugo una mala pasada, asustándola y haciéndola distraerse de su conducción. Pero lo que mas la atormentaba era que no lograba recordar el rostro de la persona que había visto. Solo sabia que era un él, estaba segura, lo sentía así de manera inexplicable, De lo demás, no tenia ninguna explicación, lo único con lo que contaba era que probablemente estaba en un hospital, conectada a una maquina, quizás a punto de morir. Cuando abrió los ojos ya sabía lo que iba a encontrarse, estaba acostada en una cama de hospital, con muchos tubos en torno a ella, miró alrededor y vio muchas enfermeras y médicos dedicados a hacer anotaciones, Hermione intentó mover sus manos y logró hacerlo con cierta dificultad, estaban entumecidas por la inmovilidad. Tosió y la alarma del ventilador mecánico se activó debido al aumento brusco de presión. Uno de los médicos levantó la mirada y miró hacia donde ella se encontraba.

-Parece que se ha despertado – comentó el residente de guardia de esa noche en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos del Hospital General del condado de Wilthshire.

-Vaya, si tenia dos días inconsciente- comentó su compañero que ya iba de salida de su guardia, era un hombre alto, rechoncho de cabello canoso y rostro con expresión preocupada, inmediatamente se devolvió y tomó una de las historias clínicas, empezó a hojear y leer los informes. Sus cejas se juntaban al fruncir el ceño, los eventos inesperados a última hora del día, no eran de su agrado, además su familia lo estaba esperando para cenar, seguro que llegaría atrasado otra vez- todo está bien, la resonancia magnética cerebral y los exámenes de laboratorio. Realmente ese coma no tenia ninguna explicación científica.

Hermione abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. Coma, es decir, ella estaba despertando de un coma, era obvio, por eso no recordaba gran cosa y por lo que estaban hablando esos dos médicos, al parecer no había sufrido daño físico. Trató de nuevo de enfocar su mente, de nuevo tratando de buscar la causa de su accidente,

¡_Oh Dios! Será que alguien más murió_.

El camino estaba desierto y no había casas alrededor, no recordaba haber visto caminando a nadie cerca o en las márgenes del camino, tampoco otro auto, la carretera estaba sola. Su corazón que había empezado a palpitar frenético, no soportaría la perspectiva de que otra persona hubiese fallecido por su culpa, de pronto aparecieron en su cabeza imágenes como en flashes totalmente incoherentes. Un pueblo abandonado…una gran casa en una colina…un aroma a limpio pero a la vez intensamente masculino, unas manos que la tocaban y le brindaban placeres inimaginables, la voz de un niño……..llamando a su madre. Según esos médicos que hablaban como si ella no fuese capaz de entenderlos, no se había fracturado el cráneo, a pesar del coma en el cual había estado sumergida. No sabía si la gente en coma soñaba, aun así, después de despertar, toda una sucesión de extraños acontecimientos desfilaba por su pensamiento, era como si estuviese soñando pero despierta.

Se sentía mal físicamente, le dolía todo el cuerpo, ella movió alternativamente sus piernas y sus brazos, pudo comprobar que tampoco se los había fracturado. Observó todo con curiosidad, pero la luz le lastimaba los ojos, así que los cerró por un momento, mientras tanto una enfermera se acercaba.

-Tranquila, Hermione- dijo la enfermera- le haremos unas pruebas y si todo sale bien, le sacaremos el tubo endotraqueal y respirará sola. Mientras la pondremos en ventilación asistida para que practique. Por favor estire su brazo para tomarle una prueba de gases arteriales.

Hermione obedeció todavía bastante confusa y luego la enfermera se dispuso a tomar la muestra.

-Que curioso- comentó la enfermera mientras sujetaba el algodón y la jeringa, Hermione tensó el brazo cuando sintió la aguja penetrando en la piel de su antebrazo, la enfermera con cuidado, tomó la muestra de sangre y le colocó un aposito en la piel encima del sitio de punción- Es realmente extraño, es la segunda tarde que paso con usted y no me había dado cuenta que tenia uno en su brazo. Que raro que no me halla fijado antes de esto- ella se concentró entonces ordenar los distintos tubos con las muestras de sangre- le indicare también unas pruebas para hepatitis B y C. Nunca se sabe con los tatuajes. A veces no usan agujas estériles.

¿Tatuaje? Hermione, abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, ¿Qué tatuaje?, ella nunca se haría un tatuaje, los detestaba. Solo ver uno le recordaba la marca tenebrosa y eso le ponía los vellos de punta. ¿Cómo que ella tenía un tatuaje? Eso era imposible.

La enfermera se alejó con la bandeja en sus manos, y Hermione entonces levantó su brazo hasta la altura de sus ojos y de nuevo sintió como si le estuviesen aplastando el pecho. En su antebrazo, dibujado con trazos irregulares, marcado en su piel en negro, estaban escritas dos letras…. "DD"…..

Las ideas y los pensamientos dentro de su cabeza empezaron a girar como si estuviesen metidos dentro de un torbellino. El dolor fue atenazándola y torturándola hasta hacerle salir lagrimas de los ojos. Recuerdos iban y venían, memorias del ayer, del mañana, una sucesión de imagines correspondientes a dos realidades alternas, a dos mundos, golpearon su mente a la velocidad de la luz. Las alarmas de los monitores se dispararon, su frecuencia cardiaca y su tensión arterial se elevaron a niveles inauditos, los pitidos llamaron la atención del personal de la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, quienes acudieron a la cama de la mujer herida.

Hermione se movía de un lado a otro frenética, sentía que su pecho iba a estallar de un momento a otro. Sentía furia, dolor, amor, rabia, nostalgia, pena, tristeza, todos esos sentimientos mezclados, tratando uno de imponerse al otro. Pero el que ganó fue el miedo.

"DD"

Mientras se quitaba las sondas intravenosas, de nuevo sintió el pánico azotándolo. ¿Olvidado? ¿Cómo los había olvidado? Si eran lo más importante para ella, su vida, la razón de su existir, ellos dos, su amor y su pequeño. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¡Dios Mio!

Tenía mucho temor por un lado y por el otro daba gracias a Dios, por haber hecho lo que hizo, marcarse el brazo con la espada. Aunque no lucia como una herida ni como una cicatriz, pero Hermione no iba a ponerse a analizar como era que funcionaban las cosas con un viajero de dimensiones paralelas, tenia cosas por hacer, una misión que cumplir, salvar a un bebé y a Draco Malfoy, si es que todavía tenia tiempo. Hermione se incorporó de la cama y antes de que los médicos llegasen a ella, se quitó el tubo endotraqueal de la boca, que salio de su garganta con dificultad provocándole un ataque de tos. Los médicos la abordaron y la sujetaron contra la cama mientras ella se debatía.

-No…no puede ser….no - ella lloraba y empujaba con una fuerza inesperada a los dos médicos que la sujetaban.

-Cálmese, señorita Granger- dijo uno de los médicos, respirando con dificultad debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para controlar a Hermione- su corazón esta a casi 200 latidos por minuto- miró con aprensión a su compañero- Ella no va a aguantar, va a infartarse. Lucy por favor, tráeme algo para sedarla.

-Si Doctor- contestó la enfermera, que presurosa obedeció la orden del galeno.

Entonces Hermione pateo con fuerza a unos de los médicos para separarlo de su cuerpo, este trastabilló y cayó pesadamente al piso, ella se levantó con agilidad de la cama, tomó un bisturí que encontró sobre una mesilla y con fuerza agarró al otro doctor por la bata, haciéndole una llave y le colocó la hoja del bisturí contra la garganta. No sabia como logró sacar la fuerza para hacer eso, tomar un prisionero, pero la adrenalina corría por sus venas. Era ahora o nunca. Cinco años de convivencia en el Infierno, compartiendo su vida con un Syltherin, habían hecho mella en ella, amenazar a alguien indefenso no era algo que hiciese en condiciones normales, increíblemente estaba segura que estaba actuando al mejor estilo Draco Malfoy, pero también sabia que a pesar de todo el miedo, todo el dolor físico que padecía, tenia que conservar la cabeza fría, por ellos.

-¿Que día es hoy?- su voz salió ronca y gutural. El médico que estaba siendo sometido se mantuvo en calma, no era la primera vez que sucedía, que algún paciente comatoso despertara desorientado y agitado. No intentaría pelear con ella, más bien razonaría para tratar de darle confianza y tranquilizarla. El otro doctor estaba también inmóvil, después de levantarse del suelo y la enfermera que venia con las jeringas dejo caer la bandeja sobre el piso y se llevó la mano a la boca ahogando un gemido. Hermione tenia al médico rubio de espaldas contra su pecho. Este le hizo una señal a los otros dos de que se quedasen en sus sitios.

-¡Diablos! ¿Que día es hoy, la hora?- preguntó de nuevo Hermione con apremio.

-Es el veinte de octubre, son las siete de la tarde- dijo el médico sintiendo como la afilada hoja del bisturí se hundía peligrosamente, sin cortarlo aun, en la piel de su cuello- Por favor, Srta. Granger, cálmese, nadie aquí quiere hacerle daño. Solo esta un poco confundida. ¿Quiere que llame a sus padres? Están en la sala de espera, muy preocupados por usted.

A Hermione se le arrugó el corazón ante la mención a sus padres. Los había extrañado tanto en esos cinco años, había pensado que jamás llegaría a verlos de nuevo. Pero entonces el recuerdo de Draco y de Dante se hizo aun mas presente. No, ya habría tiempo, primero lo primero.

-¿Dónde estoy?- ella estaba segura que estaba en un hospital muggle, en San Mungo jamás había visto todo ese despliegue tecnológico, pero tenia que asegurarse. Estaba consciente que ella iba en una carretera, en un auto, había sufrido un accidente, de seguro que la gente de Defensa Civil la había encontrado y la había llevado a ese sitio, como harían con cualquier herido en un accidente automovilístico.

-Esta en el Hospital General del Condado de Wiltshire- contestó el doctor con cautela todavía paralizado- Tuvo un accidente hace dos días, se estrelló contra un árbol. No sabemos que sucedió, por suerte no hubo victimas que lamentar. Estuvo todo este tiempo inconsciente, pero su cuerpo no sufrió ningún daño, algunos golpes pero nada serio.

-¿Estoy en el pueblo de Wilthshire?- preguntó ella esperanzada, era el día del suicidio de Draco, el día que seguramente había muerto Dante, abandonado en esa plaza, en el pueblo de …..Wilthshire. Tenía tiempo, tenía que tenerlo.

-Estamos en Donnintong, la capital condal- dijo el médico- el pueblo de Wiltshire está a veinte minutos.

-¿Tienes un auto?- preguntó Hermione ya con la mente mas clara, caminando en retroceso hacia la salida de emergencia de la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, llevando con ella al doctor.

-Si, ¿Por qué?- preguntó el sujeto.

-¿Dónde está?- dijo ella.

-¿A que viene todo esto?- dijo el otro médico que estaba impaciente- ¡Por Dios! Deje a ese hombre en paz. No querrá meterse en problemas.

-Créame- Hermione le ofreció una enfebrecida mirada al hombre que le había hablado- Usted no sabe lo que es estar metido en un problema de dimensiones infernales. Haremos un trato, digamos que me estoy dando el alta médica en este momento, me llevan hasta el auto lo mas disimuladamente posible y yo no le hago absolutamente nada a la yugular de este simpático sujeto. Créanlo, no soy capaz de matar una mosca, pero esta situación es de vida o muerte o me ayudan a salir de aquí o no me hago responsable de lo que suceda.

-¿No me harás daño?- preguntó el médico sometido por Hermione.

-Lo juro por mi hijo- respondió ella apretando los dientes- necesito salir de aquí, su vida corre peligro.

-No nos dijeron que tenia un hijo- comentó suspicaz la enfermera.

-No es mi hijo biológico- contestó Hermione- es mucho mas que eso, lo críe desde que era un bebe. Lo amo, él y otra persona me necesitan.

-Podemos ayudarla- ofreció el otro doctor- solo díganos que sucede

-No lo entenderían jamás- dijo Hermione sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. El tiempo se acababa, lo sentía en cada fibra de su cuerpo.

-Bien-dijo el médico que sentía a Hermione temblando- la llevare, pero quite ese bisturí de mi cuello ahora mismo.

-No- contestó ella- no me fío de nadie. Lléveme hasta su auto, lo liberaré y luego de que haga lo que tengo que hacer, se lo devolveré, lo juro. No llame a la policía, le aseguro que esto no es ningún problema legal o eso espero. Solo haga lo que le diga y todo saldrá bien. Ah y necesito su teléfono celular.

El médico la llevó hasta el estacionamiento y le lanzó el celular a Hermione quien lo tomó ágilmente. Acababa de salir del coma, pero tenia todas sus habilidades bien despiertas. Ella enseguida se montó en el auto, un coupe deportivo de color rojo fuego. Metió el acelerador de manera endemoniada y salió del hospital. Enrumbó por la carretera principal para salir de Donnintong y dirigirse a Wilthshire, empezó a marcar los números en el teléfono de manera frenética con una sola mano. Dos tonos de espera, lograron exasperarla.

-¡Diablos contesta!- gritó ella.

-Hola- contestó una voz masculina. Hermione se distrajo por un momento. Gracias al cielo, Harry no había dejado olvidado su teléfono celular en su casa, como siempre sucedía.

-Harry- dijo ella, frenó intempestivamente el auto ante una vía ferroviaria. Sus reflejos habían funcionado a tiempo. Vio un tren a alta velocidad pasando frente a ella. Hermione cerró los ojos, diablos, había estado a punto……respiraba agitadamente, mientras intentaba que el susto le abandonase el cuerpo.

-Hermione- contestó dudoso Harry- ¿Eres tú?

Ella no contestó por unos segundos, todavía impresionada. Había estado a punto de ser atropellada por un tren. No podía tener tan mala suerte. Su cabeza daba vueltas, conducir algo confusa y nerviosa no era prudente, pero no tenia de otra, trató de calmarse.

-Hermione- la voz de Harry se hacia mas perentoria.

-Estoy aquí- dijo ella en un susurro.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Harry- no me avisaron que habías despertado.

-Mis padres no lo saben- Hermione tragó grueso- Harry me escape del hospital.

-¡Demonios!, Hermione- la voz de Harry sonaba preocupada- ¿Sucede algo? ¿Han intentado atacarte? ¿Algún ex-mortifago? Debí haber puesto vigilancia en el Hospital.

-Harry- dijo ella, vio el sol poniéndose en el horizonte, tenia diez minutos que había salido del hospital y sin duda ya habrían avisado a la policía, según sus cálculos apresurados, contaba aproximadamente con dos horas para recoger al bebé y salvar a Draco, de Dante no estaba tan seguro, pero sabia por boca de Draco que había tomado el veneno cerca de las nueve de la noche- no tengo mucho tiempo, necesito de tu ayuda. Reúnete conmigo en la plaza principal del pueblo de Wilthshire , ah y necesito también que traigas…………..

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?- preguntó Harry- no me moveré de Londres si no me explicas que rayos esta pasando.

-Harry- la voz de Hermione salió en un sollozo- Harry….te lo explicare….pero te necesito……por favor…Rápido.

Un pastor de ovejas bordeaba el camino conduciendo su rebaño, algo usual en esa parte rural de Inglaterra, miró con extrañeza un carro rojo detenido frente a las vías del tren, dentro de este, había una chica llorando hablando por teléfono celular en el asiento del conductor. El viejo pastor rodó los ojos, nunca entendería a la gente joven y sus rarezas.

0o0

-¿Estas loca?- Harry corrió hacia ella cuando la vio apearse de un auto rojo. Vio que todavía estaba vestida con la bata del hospital y unos jeans rotos- Quedaste muy mal herida de ese accidente. Estuviste en coma Hermione ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama?- observó de nuevo el auto- ¿De quien en ese auto?- Harry conectó las neuronas rápidamente llegando a la conclusión correcta y una expresión de incredulidad se dibujo en su cara- ¿Te robaste un auto? ¡Rayos! ¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí en Wilthshire?

Ella no le prestaba la minima atención, solo miraba a su alrededor, intentando recordar el lugar exacto donde había encontrado a Dante cuando apareció en la especie de Infierno a donde habían sido enviados. No estaba segura de nada, no tenia la certeza, solo sabia que seguramente lo habían abandonado la misma noche que Draco Malfoy murió, pero no podía estar segura. Harry la tomó por los hombros y la sarandeo un poco de un lado a otro para lograr su atención

-Hermione, escúchame- Harry tenía su cabello mas revuelto que nunca y las gafas descolocadas sobre su nariz. Ciertamente la aparición no era lo suyo, pero esa historia insólita de Hermione lo había impresionado, así que aparecerse fue la vía más rápida para llegar a Wilthshire. Mundos paralelos, purgatorio, infierno, un niño llamado Dante…………¿Draco Malfoy? Su amiga había sufrido un traumatismo craneal, había estado en coma, de seguro todo eran alucinaciones.

-Harry- dijo ella implorante- tengo que encontrar al niño.

-¡Demonios! Hermione no hay ningún niño, todo esta dentro de tu cabeza, es solo tu imaginación- contestó Harry exasperado- Vamos, iremos al Hospital de nuevo, necesitas descansar.

-Dante ¿Donde estás?- ella seguía mirando a todas direcciones, no recordaba el sitio. Las calles del pueblo y sus edificios, le eran familiares, había muy poca gente en la plaza, pero no lograba encontrar el sitio justo donde lo había encontrado, la temperatura había bajado muchísimo, la gente se disponía a irse para huirle al frío. Tenia que encontrarlo rápido, si Dante estaba ya sobre la hierba, escondido entre unos arbustos, moriría de frío o peor seria atacado por algún animal. Ella temblaba descontroladamente, la fina tela de la bata de hospital que llevaba colocada no la protegía del inclemente clima otoñal. Harry la sujetó con fuerza por un brazo e intentó arrastrarla hacia el auto, pero ella se resistió.

-Hermione- dijo Harry- no me obligues a usar la fuerza.

-Por favor – dijo Hermione- confía en mí.

Entonces, por azar o por un giro del destino, sus ojos se enfocaron en una mujer morena que venia caminando entre algunos árboles, era muy vieja, tenia una expresión atemorizada en su cara, observaba con cautela todo a su alrededor, como si estuviese huyendo o escondiendo algo. Tenía un pequeño bulto en sus manos. Hermione achicó los ojos, de pronto el bulto se movió. Entonces lo tuvo todo seguro y claro.

Hermione se deshizo de Harry y fue corriendo hacia la mujer, Harry la siguió.

-!Hermione!- gritó Harry.

-Es Dante- replicó ella.

-Espere- gritó Hermione mientras alcanzaba a la mujer y la jalaba de un brazo- déme a ese niño, no le haga daño por favor

La mujer abrió los ojos con horror, ¿Cómo sabia esa muchacha que lo que cargaba en el fardo era un niño? Intentó safarse de la mano de Hermione pero no pudo. Tenía que huir de ahí, de seguro la mujer avisaría a la policía, y ella iría a la cárcel por intentar abandonar a un niño a la interperie. Porque eso era lo que se proponía hacer y sin duda esa mujer de alguna manera lo había adivinado.

-Suéltame- gritó la mujer pelando con Hermione para soltarse de su agarrre.

-Va a abandonarlo- chilló Hermione- como se atreve, por dios, es un bebé. Ninguna madre le haría eso a su hijo.

-No es mi hijo- respondió la mujer con un acento extraño- es una maldición. Su madre murió en el parto, su padre es un extranjero que la abandono embarazada. No tiene cabida en nosotros, jamás será como nosotros, un romani, no tenemos dinero para criarlo, es una carga innecesaria.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione y luego reparó en las extrañas ropas de la mujer. Era una gitana- eso es una tontería, mas bien es un crimen.

-Lo voy a dejar aquí- la mujer seguía en sus trece- de seguro alguien lo encontrara.

-Nadie lo encontró- dijo Hermione clavando su mirada furiosa en la mujer. Sentía tanto asco y tanta molestia. Abandonar a un niño porque simplemente no tenia padres que lo protegiesen- morirá. Démelo, yo lo cuidare.

Harry miraba estupefacto toda la escena. No entendía absolutamente nada, pero la mirada demencial de Hermione, no admitía replica, estaba totalmente decidida y convencida. Decidió esperar el desarrollo de los acontecimientos. Tomó su varita con fuerza por si acaso, si tenia que aturdir a Hermione frente a un muggle para que no cometiese una locura, lo haría sin dudarlo.

La mujer le dio el bulto y se fue despavorida del sitio. Hermione descubrió la cara del niño, estaba dormido, en su cabecita algunos cabellos rubios claros se destacaban. No tuvo que observarlo mucho para reconocerlo, cuando abrió los ojos, ella vio esa mirada tan conocida por ella, era Dante.

-Hola precioso- dijo ella mientras besaba su frente con cariño. Harry se acercó-ya estoy contigo.

-Hermione- dijo Harry- me sigue pareciendo esto una locura, pero… ¿Es el niño?

-Si, este es Dante ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?- preguntó Hermione dirigiéndose hacia el auto apretando con fuerza a Dante contra su pecho lo suficiente para no hacerle daño.

-Si- dijo Harry, después de lo del niño y aceptando que respondía a la descripción física de Hermione, ya no estaba tan inseguro- Quiero que me des los detalles, ahora, después, como sea, esto es una locura, pero al parecer con lo del niño tenias la razón. Esa mujer iba a abandonarlo a su suerte. ¿Adonde vamos?

-Malfoy Manor, a quince minutos de aquí en auto- dijo ella, luego miró el reloj de la iglesia del pueblo, marcaba veinte minutos para las nueve de la noche- Hay que salvar a Draco Malfoy.

Harry abrió los ojos atónito. ¿Cómo demonios pretendía Hermione entrar a Malfoy Manor?

0o0

Hermione sabia como romper todas las defensas mágicas de Malfoy Manor, no en vano había permanecido viviendo en esa casa cinco años……………claro que eso había sido en el limbo, infierno o purgatorio donde había ido a parar su alma. Convencer a Harry de que esperase en el auto fue algo difícil, pero no imposible. De hecho no lo convenció. Su amigo despertaría furioso, estaba segura, pero cuando se hizo visible y palpable que no la dejaría entrar sola, no tuvo más remedio que petrificarlo. Harry le había llevado su varita y algo más, él le habia entregado su varita y ella traicionó su confianza, pero despues se aguantaria los gritos de Harry, no tenia tiempo para explicaciones y arrepentimientos. No quería que la acompañase por una sencilla razón, no sabia como reaccionaria Draco al verla, si recordaría alguna cosa, en el peor de los casos, si no recordaba nada, la presencia de Harry allí, no haría mas que violentarlo, sabiendo todo lo que sabia del estado mental de Draco en ese momento de su vida, Harry traería a su memoria los peores de los recuerdos. Y Hermione necesitaba a Draco calmado, para tratar de explicarle la situación o por lo menos intentar disuadirlo de tomarse el aconito.

Traía a Dante consigo porque no lo dejaría solo ni en sueños con un adulto petrificado. Confiaba estar sobre el tiempo, eran las nueve de la noche, esperaba que Draco no hubiese bebido el veneno. Y en caso de que lo hubiese hecho…ella tenia….Hermione sintió el sudor frío bajando por su espalda. No sabia si funcionaria, de hecho lo mas probable era que no lo hiciese, con el aconito nunca se sabia, dependía de su concentración en especifico. Tenia que llegar a tiempo.

Mientras entraba en los terrenos de la mansión, con Dante dormido en brazos, más decidida que nunca, Hermione empezó a murmurar los encantamientos que rompían la protección mágica ancestral que rodeaba la casa. Llegó a la puerta y enseguida la abrió, se quedó un poco estupefacta al ver a Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy esperándola varita en mano en el recibidor, ella resopló furiosa, eso no lo había previsto, pensó que a esas horas estarían en sus habitaciones. Se reclamó mentalmente su idiotez, por supuesto.

-¿Qué diablos hace aquí Granger? ¿Cómo logró entrar? Yo creo que el ministerio ha irrumpido en esta casa las suficientes veces para tener que tolerarla a usted, no hay ningún objeto o libro de magia oscura, si es lo que busca. ¡Fuera de mi casa!- le gritó Lucius Malfoy claramente molestó apuntándola con una varita, Hermione bufó, sabia que eso era una completa mentira, conocía esa casa quizás mejor que él y había tenido oportunidad de encontrarse con miles de objetos tenebrosos en esta. Pero no era el momento de discutir este asunto.

-Lucius- la voz de Narcissa Malfoy sonó un tanto apremiante, todavía estaba asustada, cuando sintió las barreras mágicas de la casa romperse, temió que algún antiguo ex mortifago, viniese a ajustar cuentas con ellos, pero viendo que solo se trataba de Hermione Granger, logró tranquilizarse un poco, no bajó la varita, pero no tenia intención de usarla, solo apuntaría a la bruja como método de amedrentamiento. Sin embargo advirtió a su esposo- no vayas a cometer una locura. Ella es el héroe nacional- dijo esto ultimo con claro disgusto.

- Héroe nacional o no, esto es un abuso- añadió Lucius con un gruñido. Hermione se dio cuenta que pese al aspecto envejecido que tenia, el antiguo mortifago conservaba su fuerte presencia, era tan parecido a Draco que se le cortó el aliento. Narcissa Malfoy la observaba con su acostumbrada expresión de petulancia.

-¿Dónde esta Draco?- preguntó Hermione, abrazando con fuerza a Dante, quien empezó a llorar debido a lo alto de las voces.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia- contestó Lucius un poco descolocado de que su antigua enemiga llamase a su hijo por su nombre. Dante seguía llorando, Lucius apuntando, pero Narcissa al percatarse de la presencia de un niño pequeño, bajó su varita y obligó con una mano a su marido a hacer lo mismo.

Narcissa levantó una ceja incrédula, un poco sobrepasada por la situación, Hermione Granger estaba en medio del recibidor de su casa, con una bata de hospital y unos jeans como vestimenta, sus brazos estaban llenos de marcas y hematomas, tenia el cabello despeinado, la cara enrojecida como si hubiese llorado a mares y para completar, llevaba un bebé pequeño con ella. Era la escena mas extraña que había visto en la vida.

-Lucius, no puedes atacarla……..carga un niño con ella- le dijo la mujer en un susurro. Lucius no sin resistirse, entendió por fin que no podía atacar a la mujer y al niño. Aunque ganas no le faltaban, era el colmo, ni siquiera respetaban su hogar. No había sido suficiente toda la deshonra a la cual estaba sometido, sino que tenia que soportar a todas horas la presencia de gente extraña hurgando en su casa como si fuese una guarida de delincuentes. Mejor dicho, si era una guarida, pero de mortifagos, alguna gente pensaría que eran lo mismo, pero Lucius se guardaba sus opiniones, su casa había sido el cuartel general de Lord Voldemort y eso fue en un pasado no muy remoto pero pasado al fin. Ellos se habían arrepentido. No comprendía que hacia allí, porque preguntaba por su hijo.

-Lo repito de nuevo- dijo el hombre- ¿Qué hace usted en mi casa en esas fachas y con un bebe?

-¿Dónde esta Draco?- repitió Hermione mirando a todas direcciones, la casa estaba igual como la recordaba, la gran escalera de mármol dominando el vestíbulo, sabia que la habitación de Draco estaba en la segunda planta, al doblar a la izquierda, pero quería saber exactamente en donde se encontraba él, no podía seguir perdiendo mas tiempo.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- preguntó de nuevo Lucius viendo el cabello rubio del niño e imaginándose lo peor, su hijo no podría haberlo hecho otra vez, meter la pata y de esa forma- ¿Es que acaso ese niño…………….es?

-No se preocupe Malfoy, el niño no es mío y ciertamente no es de Draco- dijo Hermione impaciente, adivinando perfectamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Lucius Malfoy- ahora por favor , dígame donde esta Draco y terminemos esta conversación.

-Esta en su habitación descansando, suele retirarse temprano- dijo Narcissa tratando de ser diplomática, patrañas, esa era una mentira de las peores, su hijo no salía de su habitación ni siquiera para comer. Estaba tan trastornado que si podían sacarle algunas palabras era todo un logro. Pero no admitirá en voz alta el lamentable estado de Draco ni que le clavasen alfileres en la yema de los dedos. La caída de Voldemort le había quitado su prestigio, sus prerrogativas y también bastante de su dinero, pero su orgullo, jamás.

-¡Oh no!- exclamó Hermione, su voz le falló. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su rostro adoptó una expresión de tristeza. Tenía miedo, pánico, de que sus esperanzas se fuesen a la cañería.

Lucius y Narcissa la miraron un poco extrañados, ¿Qué demonios era lo que estaba sucediendo?, Hermione entonces aprovechando una distracción empezó a correr escaleras arriba, pero Lucius la alcanzó ágilmente y la jaló por un brazo, tirando de ella. Hermione casi pierde el equilibrio con el bebé en brazos, pero el hombre la aguantó y con fuerza hizo que se sentara en un escalón al pie de la escalera.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?- preguntó Lucius apuntando su cuello con la varita, Hermione estaba a punto de llorar. Ya Dante estaba gimoteando mas sonoramente.

-Déjame a mi Lucius- dijo Narcissa, el hombre se apartó con reticencia, la mujer presentía que estaba a punto de suceder algo importante, pura corazonada de madre.

Narcissa se acercó a Hermione y le quitó el bebé de los brazos, Hermione no se opuso, esa mujer había demostrado ser incapaz de dañar a alguien, y Draco hablaba muy bien de su madre, era una mujer muy severa pero de buenos sentimientos.

-Srta. Granger, si nos explica a mi esposo y a mi a que se debe esta inesperada visita con este niño tan mono- Narcissa miró al bebe detenidamente y le sonrío fugazmente, Dante se quedó observándola con sus ojos oscuros un buen rato sin llorar, mas tranquilo, sintiéndose arropado por el instinto maternal de esa mujer que lo sostenía en brazos- quizás podremos ayudarla e irnos todos a dormir en paz.

-Draco intentará suicidarse- dijo Hermione con voz ahogada levantándose de las escaleras- lo hará con aconito, son las nueve de la noche, no se si lo acaba de tomar, en caso de que lo haya hecho, traje un bezoar, si pasa mucho tiempo morirá- dicho esto empezó a subir las escaleras con rapidez dejando estupefactos a Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy quienes de alguna manera comprendieron que inexplicablemente la chica estaba diciendo la verdad. No les sorprendía un intento de suicidio de su hijo, temian que algún día sucedería…a pesar de todos sus cuidados, su vigilancia constante, pero ¿Cómo rayos ella lo sabia?

Hermione corrió por los pasillos y entró en la habitación de Draco, cerrando la puerta tras de si con un hechizo especial, estaba segura que Lucius Malfoy no tardaría en averiguar la manera de abrirla, pero entretanto tendría algo de tiempo.

La habitación estaba iluminada tenuemente por unas lámparas de pie, era tal como la recordaba, grande, con muchos muebles, alfombras y cortinas de color verde, él no dormía en esa habitación cuando estaban en el limbo, pero ella había hurgado bastante, sacando ropa de allí, la ropa de Draco, Hermione se acercó a la cama y lo vio. Esta vez las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos incontenibles.

-No- gimió Hermione- no puede ser.

Draco estaba acostado, muy pálido y con los labios amoratados, su cabello caía descuidadamente sobre la almohada y llevaba su acostumbrado pijama de seda negra, en la mesita de noche reposaba un vaso con brandy medio vacío y una pequeña botella de lo que ella supuso seria el aconito. Hermione se sentó en la cama, había llegado demasiado tarde, era evidente que no respiraba. El dolor y la pena se instalaron en su corazón sin ganas de abandonarlo.

-¿Por que? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué nadie te ayudo? ¿Por qué eres tan idiota que simplemente no pudiste aceptar la vida como es y enfrentarla? Eres un maldito cobarde Draco Malfoy.

Hermione cerró los ojos fugazmente, quería decirle tantas cosas, insultarlo, maldecirlo por imbécil, pero a su vez deseaba de nuevo que la abrazara como si solo fuese ella en el mundo. Tomó su mano con ternura y se la llevo al pecho. Luego acarició su cara suavemente, tocando sus facciones, su nariz, sus labios. El bezoar que le dió Harry lo llevaba en un bolsillo. Una llamita de esperanza ardió de pronto en su corazón. Quizás si…….si lo intentaba, no sabia si funcionaria, no sabia la dosis de aconito, pero el destino no podía ser tan cruel después de todo.

Hermione sacó el bezoar y lo colocó en la boca de Draco y luego esperó………….un minuto…siguió esperando…dos minutos y nada sucedía. La furia de nuevo la embargó, tenía rabia, no había llegado a tiempo, entonces escuchó los gritos de Lucius Malfoy fuera de la habitación, llamándola loca, demente, y miles de insultos más elaborados que ella ni siquiera entendía puesto que los decía en francés.

-Maldita sea, Malfoy- dijo ella agitando los hombros de Draco- no puedes morirte, te hice una promesa y pretendo cumplirla- a este punto ella estaba completamente histérica.

-Draco- susurró ella desesperada- ¡Regresa por Dios!, ¡Regresa!……no puedes morirte………-Hermione nunca supo por que lo hizo, pero sentía tanto coraje hacia él por haberse suicidado, que le dio un puñetazo en la cara solo por pura frustración.

Draco abrió los ojos intempestivamente y sintió algo duro en su boca, como una piedra, enseguida escupió el bezoar, al abrir la boca sintió un dolor intenso en su quijada, luego con sorpresa, observó a Hermione Grange frente a él con la mano levantada en puño, dispuesta a golpearlo de nuevo. Haciendo uso de sus estupendos reflejos, sin dudarlo por un segundo, sintiéndose amenazado, enseguida se fue contra ella, tomándola por los brazos, girando su cuerpo con violencia y aplastándola sobre la cama, su mano se cerró fuertemente sobre el cuello de la chica. Hermione tenía abiertos los ojos como platos y respiraba agitadamente. Draco sentía que su mente se dividía en dos, extraños recuerdos iban y venían en su cabeza.

-¿Qué diablos estas haciendo?- dijo con su habitual tono de voz hosco y seco. Sus ojos miraban penetrantemente a la chica, lanzaban chispas de lo molesto que estaba. Hermione Granger casi le había fracturado la mandíbula.

Hermione lo miraba sorprendida. Estaba vivo……………..lo había salvado. Sin embargo la duda la azotó. ¿Y si no recordaba nada? ¿Si no recordaba los cinco años que había pasado en el infierno junto a ella? Al final no importaba, él estaba vivo, despierto.

Entonces Draco, en medio de todo su arrebato furioso y su cara de incomprensión, inesperadamente, curvó sus labios en una media sonrisa. Ella lo miraba estupefacta y luego le sonrío tímidamente de vuelta al entender el significado del gesto, el joven aflojó la mano que tenia aprisionada la garganta de la chica.

-¿Me recuerdas?- preguntó Hermione dudosa.

Draco se tardó un poco en contestar, pero no dejo de sonreír. Lentamente, recordaba todo………esos años, ella, Dante.

Mientras a Draco se le aclaraba la mente, Hermione no podía apartar su mirada de su rostro.

-¿Cómo olvidarte? He pasado los cinco años mas interesantes de mi vida contigo- dijo él finalmente luego de unos minutos- sabia que no me equivocaba, tenia por seguro que verías la forma de regresarme…aunque te dije mil veces que no apostaras un galeón por mi. Esa piedra......era un bezoar.

Ella asintió.

-Eres.....-dijo él sin terminar la frase, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro. Siempre le habia parecido una lata la compulsión de ella por aprenderse todo el temario de Hogwarts, pero sin duda, eso lo habia salvado. Un maldito bezoar, materia del primer año en Pociones- gracias por acordarte de mi.

-¿Recuerdas todo?- preguntó ella de nuevo sintiendo como el joven se aplastaba sobre su cuerpo buscando acomodo entre sus piernas.

-Lo mas curioso - dijo él en un susurro apenas audible, mirándola con atención- es que siempre me voy a preguntar como diablos en el infierno encontré el paraíso entre tus piernas- entonces su mano subió rápidamente por los muslos de la chica y le apretó con fuerza una nalga, Hermione jadeo, definitivamente él la recordaba.

Los gritos de Lucius Malfoy se hicieron más apremiantes. Parecía que en cualquier momento le iba a lanzar un _Bombarda _a la puerta.

-¿Ese es mi padre?- preguntó Draco frunciendo el ceño. La cabeza todavía le daba vueltas, pero sin duda recordaba absolutamente todo.

-El mismo- respondió Hermione- lo conoces mejor que yo. Está furioso.

-¿Cómo demonios entraste aquí y me encontraste?- dijo Draco, ciertamente ella había logrado lo impensable, rescatarlo de una muerte segura.

-Por el sitio más lógico- respondió ella con cinismo, estaba muy nerviosa y no lo pudo evitar- la puerta- Draco levantó una ceja, ella dejó de lado el sarcasmo y agregó- Harry está afuera de la mansión, de seguro ya se recupero del _Petrificus_, debe estar más furioso y confundido que tu padre.

-¿Dónde esta Dante?- dijo Draco levantándose de súbito de la cama, la desazón lo invadió. _El niño, ¿Donde estaba el niño?_ Hermione todavía seguía acostada jadeante sobre la cama, intentando poner en orden todas sus emociones.

-Hermione- Draco se llevó una mano en la cabeza, tenia tantas preguntas que hacer y todas se le atoraban en la garganta, pero se fue por la prioridad- ¿Dónde está el bebé? ¿Vive?

-Lo encontré, tenia un presentimiento y fue el correcto- dijo ella, sintiendo todavía las punzadas en su antebrazo izquierdo, donde tenía las iniciales de ambos grabadas en su piel- en estos momentos esta con tu madre, estoy segura que no le hará ningún daño.

Draco se giró hacia la puerta y le gritó a su padre.

-Lucius estoy vivo, déjame tranquilo un rato, tengo un asunto que resolver aquí- Draco estaba algo impaciente, pero se acercó a paso lento a la chica como un felino, Hermione se incorporó de la cama y se sentó, Draco se arrodilló ante ella- ¿Dante esta bien? , no se enfrío ni nada de eso.

-El niño está perfecto- contestó Hermione con voz emocionada- llegué justo a tiempo. Una mujer me lo entregó.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Draco- te dijo su nombre.

-Draco- dijo Hermione, cautelosa acarició con suavidad sus cabellos, él cerró los ojos cuando sintió el contacto de sus manos- ella simplemente me lo dio y se fue corriendo. Prácticamente desapareció en el aire. ¿Qué pasó con el Sephirot?

-El hoyo negro consumió todo- dijo Draco con voz sepulcral- no quedaba nada, solo el vacío y nosotros…..después no recuerdo nada hasta que me despertaste.

-¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto Hermione con duda , apartando sus manos, Draco se las sujeto con fuerza para que no las apartara, ella agregó- ya no estas……………deprimido.

-No voy a intentar matarme de nuevo, eso es seguro- dijo Draco secamente, sin dejar de apretar sus manos- en cuanto a lo otro, no lo se, estoy ….confundido.

-Ya veo-dijo ella todavia algo dudosa. ¿Seria que lo recordaba todo? ¿Las palabras que se dijeron? ¿ Sus implícitas declaraciones de amor?

-¿Cómo quedamos después de esto?- dijo él mirándola sin pestañear, no sabia como abordar el tema, ahora habían vuelto al mundo real, donde sus problemas y su pasado los perseguirían. Temía escuchar su respuesta, pero él tenía la intención de intentarlo, de darse una oportunidad- soy insoportable, soy terco y no soy nada agradable. Pero me trajiste de vuelta y ahora soy tu responsabilidad.

-¿Qué sientes por mi?- preguntó ella. Al parecer, ambos habían vuelto con la apariencia con la que habían muerto, pero con todo lo aprendido y experimentado en cinco años. Sin embargo, todavía llevaban en sus espaldas la pesada carga de los eventos que habían conducido a que ellos compartieran el infierno y a fuerza de pura convivencia aprendieran a amarse y soportarse….pero ¿Seria su experiencia suficiente? ¿Sus sentimientos lo bastante fuertes para mantenerlos unidos?

-No lo se- contestó él sinceramente, sus intensos ojos grises le ofrecían una mirada repleta de significados, pasión, amor, ternura, comprensión- Siento millones de cosas que no se explicar muy bien, pero creo que es…………..creo que estoy enamorado como un idiota de ti.

-Yo también te amo- dijo ella deslizándose de la cama hasta quedar sentada en el suelo frente a él, no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Había tenido tanto miedo de perderlo que todavía su cuerpo temblaba en espasmos, asustado y feliz al mismo tiempo- y decididamente estoy loca pero quiero intentarlo contigo.

De la garganta de él se escapó un profundo suspiro. ¿Sabria ella donde se estaba metiendo? Todavia seguia siendo Draco Malfoy, un hueso muy duro de roer. No queria dañarla y no queria meter la pata.

-Draco- la voz de ella fue susurrante- no quiero separarme de ti.

Draco sintió como su corazón saltaba ante esa confesión. Él tampoco queria separarse de ella. Y es que no podía ser de otra forma, se amaban, más allá de cualquier cosa.

-Sabes que seguramente lo voy a arruinar, soy demasiado complicado- dijo él con voz ronca, mientras acercaba su rostro y rozaba su nariz con la de ella. Tocó sus labios con los suyos y de nuevo la electricidad volvió.

-Es probable- le contestó Hermione en voz baja, él le estaba dando una oportunidad para arrepentirse pero ella no la tomaría ni en sueños. Por primera vez en su vida estaba segura de lo que quería- pero yo también soy muy testaruda a veces.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que a lo mejor después de un tiempo junto a mi vas a querer patearme el trasero cuando te des cuenta que soy un completo imbécil- continuó él, no era inseguridad, pero quería dejar las cosas claras, estaban frente a un nuevo comienzo y no quería arruinarlo, ella tenia que saber que no seria fácil, que él todavía arrastraba su pasado como un pesado lastre, que si bien ahora tenia una razón poderosa por la cual seguir viviendo, tenia un largo camino por delante, doloroso, para encontrarse consigo mismo y demostrarle a todos y a ella, sobretodo a ella, de lo que estaba hecho Draco Malfoy, el chico que nunca en su vida tuvo una oportunidad. Siguió hablando, las palabras salían incontenibles de su boca, no seria amable sobre si mismo, solo le diría la verdad desnuda- te aseguro que ser generoso y considerado no es mi especialidad. Además todavía estoy algo demente y no creo que tú seas del tipo de mujer que considere excitante la locura. Sabes de lo que soy capaz y también sabes que a veces soy detestable ¿No es así?

-Eso no es novedad, te conozco, tuve cinco años para aprenderme todas tus malas mañas- afirmó ella con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba absolutamente conmovida. Era él, había vuelto, era decididamente él, el ser humano odioso, sincero, malhumorado, dotado de un don sorprendente para el sarcasmo, el hombre que ella había aprendido a querer y a respetar, que la había protegido y formado una peculiar familia junto a ella y Dante- se perfectamente que eres un imbécil. Pero si lo echas a perder o yo lo hago, si al final no resulta, todavía intentaré ofrecerte mi amistad. Porque independientemente de cómo terminemos, hay algo seguro……nunca podré olvidar lo que hiciste por mí. Debido a ti aprendí a perdonar y acepté ser perdonada.

-Y yo jamás tendré como agradecerte que me enseñaras el significado de la vida y del….amor- contestó Draco antes de ceder a sus impulsos y sumergirse en los labios de ella.

Hermione desconectó su cerebro al contacto con su boca, ansiosa lo buscó y por supuesto que lo encontró. Ambos se entregaron a ese beso como dos desesperados, sin embargo, a pesar de los furiosos embates, de las lenguas enredadas, de las caricias frenéticas que se prodigaban, de la distancia entre sus cuerpos que cada vez mas se acortaba, los dos sentían una sensación de calma inundando sus espiritus. Estaban seguros de lo que harían, sabían que saldrían adelante, lo difícil había pasado, puesto que regresar de la muerte y ganarle no era ninguna tontería. Seguramente enfrentarían a la intolerancia de los demás, que verían con sospecha e intriga el hecho inaudito de que se amasen, pero eso no importaría, porque lo harían juntos, unidos.

-¿Qué hacemos con Dante?- preguntó ella interrumpiendo el beso- Tiene un destino importante que cumplir y lo sabes. Yo jamás podría separarme de él, es mi hijo.

-Ni modo……………….visto que no podemos sacárnoslo de encima, nos quedaremos con el mocoso- dijo Draco soltando una carcajada, irónicamente muerto había experimentado la felicidad que le había sido negada en la vida y haría todo lo posible porque continuase de esa manera, ambos ahora tenían el futuro en sus manos- porque tú eres sin duda su madre…..pero yo definitivamente soy el padre.

FIN

0o0

Si te gustó, házmelo saber por medio de tu simpático review.

Ahora un detalle para lo que no lo sepan, antes de que me lo pregunten o reclamen, jajajaja. Los pacientes en ventilación mecánica usualmente están sedados, es decir para que no luchen contra el respirador. Hay muchos modos de ventilación mecánica, no los aburriré con explicaciones, pero cuando el paciente está consciente, usualmente los médicos podemos hablar con él y el paciente puede comunicarse, en general, la mayoría se porta bastante bien y si bien uno no los deja despiertos mucho tiempo, en general aprovechas esos momentos para evaluar su estado neurológico. Lo que paso con Hermione, que se quitó el tubo, es algo que pasa con mucha frecuencia, a mí más de una vez me sucedió cuando rotaba por la UCI. Por supuesto es una situación bastante incomoda, a veces es incluso una emergencia, si el paciente no está preparado todavía para respirar por si mismo, pero algunas veces los dejamos sin tubo. Gracias a Dios, como estoy haciendo Reumatología, no tendré que enfrentarme (espero) a esas situaciones estresantes.

Como siempre recomiendo lecturas en los fics, esta vez no será la excepción: primero un fic "Mortifago" de Metanfetamina un Nott/Daphne Greengrass, la versión sly de cómo ocurrió la historia por todos conocida de HP, sin duda el Theo de este fic es algo que deja sin aire, no tanto por lo sexy sino por lo cínico, he hecho buenas migas con la escritora, puesto que compartimos la visión de un Theo Nott muy diferente al resto de los fics. Lo segundo es un fic de los merodeadores llamado "The Shoebox Project", si te gusto el Crack! De Irati, este de seguro te va a gustar, búsquenlo por Google, ya que esta traducido en un Livejournal, su propuesta estética (en cuanto a colocar dibujos e imágenes introducidos en la narración) es bien interesante. Y por ultimo, la novela "Los Juegos del Hambre" de Suzanne Collins, digamos que es adictiva, me lo leí en 12 horas (a pesar de que tiene 250 paginas) es lo mas interesante que he leído en literatura juvenil en milenios, la autora no trata a los lectores como niños insulsos e inocentes, nos trae una propuesta muy honesta en relación a la violencia. Se me parece mucho al Señor de las Moscas. Sin embargo es una historia de amor trágico bien interesante. Chico y chica se aman pero desafortunadamente la sobrevivencia de uno depende de la muerte del otro y créanlo, pelearan a muerte. Pueden bajarla en formato zip.

Para finalizar, no dejen de chequear mi nuevo fic "**Los Artefactos Infernales**", Theo/Draco/Herms de nuevo en triangulo amoroso. Es difícil hacer un resumen del fic, mejor véanlo en mi perfil. Historia de misterio, suspenso y horror, tres personajes desesperados, en medio de la tristeza, encontraran el verdadero significado de la vida y la muerte.

Este fic, La Ecuación de Dante, que felizmente llega a su final, ha sido inspirado por la novela "La Ecuación Dante", también por obras como "La Divina Comedia" de Dante Alighieri y "El Paraíso Perdido de John Milton, pero sobre todo por U2, cada canción de ellos me parte el alma y fue el transfondo perfecto.

Muchas gracias a todos los que tuvieron la paciencia para esperarme. Siempre tuve pendiente terminar este fic, hoy llegamos a su desenlace.


	8. MENSAJE URGENTE PARA LOS CHILENOS

URGENTE

El día de hoy, aproximadamente a las 3 de la mañana, ha ocurrido un terremoto de 8,5 grados en Chile, afectando las poblaciones de Concepción, Santiago de Chile, Valparaiso, Viña del Mar y las regiones V, VI, VII y VIII. Me han informado de que hay problemas con los teléfonos, la luz eléctrica y obviamente el Internet, por lo cual no he podido obtener noticias de mis conocidos en Chile. En estos momentos estoy pegada a la televisión, viendo Globovisión que está totalmente pegada con TV Chile, ya la presidenta Bachelet ha hablado, dio una cifra de 78 fallecidos hasta las nueve de la mañana (hora chilena) en diversas ciudades mas algunos incendios y construcciones destruidas, la carretera Panamericana cortada, además de un daño importante en el area de Transito del Aeropuerto Internacional de Santiago de Chile.

Creo que todos hemos leídos fics de las chicas del **Peter Pan Complex** (las PPC), cuyos miembros **Mad Aristocrat, Embercita, Karix 7 y Arrayan** nos han deleitados con sus originales historias. Recordemos Tu Verdugo, Fatales Consecuencias, No mas Dramiones, Stranger in the Strange land, excelentes relatos y grandiosas autoras. Todas ellas son chilenas y a estas alturas, no me he comunicado con ellas y realmente estoy preocupada. Espero con todo mi corazón que estén bien y confío en Dios de que ellas y sus familias en estos momentos tan difíciles no hayan sufrido ningún daño físico. Y mis buenos deseo no solo son para ellas, hay otras autoras chilenas como Emma Zunz, Lady Lathenia, Ginnluna, creadoras de fans arts como Enepichi en fin, son tantas que la cuenta es inmensa, interminable. Los Chilenos quizas son los que conforman la mayor cantidad de escritores y lectores de fics en el fandom de Harry Potter, asi que para ellos también va un abrazo. Muy buenos deseos y que pronto se recupere la tranquilidad y se normalize la situación en el pais.

Mi intensión con este post (que dejaré unos dias) es que mientras tenemos noticias, escribamos y enviemos un mensaje de solidaridad y esperanza a nuestros fickers chilenas y como no, también al pueblo chileno, en estos momentos tan difíciles, de la única manera que podemos hacerlo ahorita mismo, mediante la web, les pido que dejen un mensaje de solidaridad en el Blog de nuestras queridas PPC, cuya dirección es:

http : // peter- pan -complex .blogspot .com /

Ya saben, unan los espacios de la dirección electrónica. Se que ellas agradeceran el gesto. Un beso a todas y bueno corramos a inundar el blog PPC con nuestros mensajes de esperanza.

Desde Venezuela.

Jos Black


End file.
